Fée des Ombres
by RedBBWolf
Summary: Scath aime la banalité. Même si son prénom est étrange, elle est ordinaire avec ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres et son mètre-soixante. Pourtant, Scath n'est pas si banale que ça... Elle est une fée ! Et malheureusement pour Scath, c'est loin d'être banal, comme condition... /!\Histoire originale jusqu'au chapitre 27 avant de rejoindre la trame du manga donc réécriture /!\
1. Prologue

**_Ère_****_ des rires_**

**_Arc I : _****_Enfance_**

_Prologue_

Gildarts, drapé dans sa cape, progressait parmi les ruines d'un village. Celui-ci avait été complètement détruit par une guilde illégale que le Mage de Fairy Tail avait démembré. Mais pas assez rapidement. Comme nombre de guildes illégales, les Mages constituant cette guilde-là s'en prenaient aux personnes ne possédant pas de magies.

Gildarts baissa les yeux, le visage crispé. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu sauver les habitants de ce village-là. Il avait vu nombre de cadavres, certains affreusement mutilés. Mais il essayait de s'apaiser en s'assurant que, maintenant qu'il avait mis cette guilde hors d'état de nuire, les villageois avaient été vengés. Aucun d'eux n'aurait droit à de sépulture. Leurs mânes n'auraient jamais la paix.

Le Mage avançait dans les ruines, serrant les poings à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un corps. Une brise faisait voler ses cheveux roux doucement, portant l'odeur de la mort loin. Alors qu'il allait sortir du village, il se figea. Un tintement raisonnait avec faiblesse dans le champ de ruine. Un instinct fit assimiler ça à Gildarts à un gémissement. Il semblait qu'on agitait une clochette sous des ruines.

Intrigué, il fit volte-face et sentit la puissance de sa magie lui brûler le bout des doigts. Tendu comme un arc, il rebroussa chemin, guidée par le carillon agonisant. Devant un amas de gravats, de débris, il découvrit, filtrant entre la roche grise, une douce lueur. Il posa sa paume de main sur une pierre imposante et, avec sa magie de dislocation, il la brisa. Alors, stupéfait, le Mage resta paralysé de surprise.

Gisant sur une ruine, une minuscule forme luisante respirait faiblement, dans un carillonnement funeste. Le Mage, estomaqué, finit par s'agenouiller pour observer la petite silhouette faible. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une fée… Devant lui, une fée blessée était en train de mourir. Gildarts avait entendu nombre de rumeurs et d'histoires sur ces créatures mythiques. Il ne fallait pas les toucher sous peine d'être victime d'une malédiction, répétaient les vieux ivrognes des tavernes, croyant dur comme fer à leurs histoires. Gildarts avait toujours cru que les fées n'étaient que le fruit de l'invention des humains mais, désormais, tout en quoi il croyait avait été soufflés. La malédiction existait peut-être, en fin de compte, si les fées étaient.

Il se pencha sur elle, retenant sa respiration. Elle possédait une peau aussi noire que les ténèbres. Ce n'était pas une teinte d'épiderme brune naturelle. Non, sa peau était d'un noir profond, comme de l'obsidienne. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient noirs également mais ils possédaient des reflets aubergine. Juste vêtue d'une très courte robe noire, elle semblait avoir été extirpée d'une ombre. Elle était à peine plus grande que le majeur de Gildarts. En observant son visage torturé, le Mage découvrit un faciès d'enfant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une dizaine d'année. Peut-être sept ou huit ans. Il ignorait que des fées aussi récentes existaient. Elle devait être la dernière de son espèce, songea le Mage. Des larmes argentées coulaient des yeux clos de la créature. Elle possédait deux longues ailes translucides de libellule parcourues de motifs gravés. Elles partaient d'entre ses omoplates et étaient repliées sur son dos. Elles avaient été déchirées, sans doute par des éclats de roches. Une longue queue pointue, de la même couleur que sa peau, naissait au bas de son dos et s'était enroulée autour d'une de ses jambes.

Gildarts arracha un morceau de sa cape et en couvrit sa main, s'assurant de ne pas laisser de la peau apparaître, avant de glisser ses doigts sous le corps de la créature avant de la soulever avec délicatesse. Par mesure de précaution, il voulait éviter de la toucher directement. Il allait la ramener à Fairy Tail. Maître Makarov saurait quoi faire d'elle, Gildarts en était persuadé. Le tintement de la créature perdait en force et les larmes d'argent redoublaient. Le Mage se hâta donc de regagner sa guilde, pour essayer de sauver la créature, s'ils en avaient le pouvoir.

Quand Gildarts poussa la porte de Fairy Tail, il l'a découvrit comme à l'accoutumé. A l'envers, sans dessous-dessus. Certains se disputaient afin d'assurer leur supériorité les uns sur les autres. D'autres sirotaient paisiblement leur boisson en riant avec force. Des groupes racontaient des histoires à grand renforts de gesticulations. Luxus, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, était assez en retrait, proche de son grand-père avec lequel il riait. D'autres Mages vaquaient à leurs occupations, rôdaient devant le tableau des quêtes. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans la guilde, donc.

Le Mage roux tenait encore dans sa main la petite fée blessée. Ses larmes argentées avaient imbibé son morceau de cape qui avait pris la couleur des gouttes. Makarov, assit contre un mur, en face de la porte principale de la guilde, lui sourit en le voyant. Tous se tournèrent vers lui pour le saluer. Seul Iwan Drear, le fils de Makarov et père de Luxus, l'ignora, ce que Gildarts lui rendit bien. A la suite d'un différent, les deux Mages avaient fini par se détester cordialement.

Gildarts progressa vers Makarov qui le fixait avec curiosité. Le Mage roux sourit au Maitre de la Guilde et s'assit en face de lui. Il eut un léger rire alors que Makarov demandait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens, Gildarts ?

- Si je vous le disais, fit le Mage, vous ne me croiriez pas…

- Alors montre, s'écria Luxus avec une impatience tout enfantine.

Les Mages de la guilde s'étaient massés autour d'eux, les quelques enfants-Mages au premier rang. Même Iwan daigna faire quelques pas vers eux. Gildarts posa son morceau de cape trempé d'argent sur une table entre Makarov et lui et retira avec précaution les morceaux de tissu sur la fée. Quand elle fut entièrement découverte, un silence de mort était tombé sur la guilde. Personne ne pipait mot. Luxus pencha la tête d'un côté. Chacun était abasourdit à la vision de la créature et restaient paralysés de stupeur. Eux non plus ne croyaient pas ou guère en la légende des fées. Makarov murmura, fasciné mais également sonné :

- Une fée… Une vraie fée… Je pensais qu'elles n'existaient plus… C'est étrange, une fée ici… J'aurais été moins surpris d'en trouver une sur Tenroujima.

Le Maitre de la Guilde resta interdit devant la créature gisante. Elle ne tintait presque plus. Gildarts lui conta son histoire contre la guilde illégale, sa traversée du village en ruine et, pour finir, sa découverte de la fée. Makarov, saisissant un stylet en bois et en métal, palpa le corps noir de la fée. Il préleva un peu de sang argenté. Il finit par marmonner en s'écartant avec Gildarts.

- Elle est trop petite… Il est impossible d'accéder à ses blessures et je ne sais même pas si elle pourrait y survivre… Elle est une enfant pour les humains et une nouveau-née à l'échelle d'une fée.

- Que savez-vous sur les fées, Maitre ?, demanda Gildarts.

Makarov allait répondre quand Iwan fit bruisser son manteau. Dans un tourbillon de tissu, il s'approcha et tendit la main vers la fée. Gildarts amorça un mouvement pour lui saisir le poignet mais trop tard. A l'instant où sa peau hâlée toucha celle de la créature, une explosion de matière noire éclaboussa tous les Mages. Iwan fut projeté au loin et allait s'encastrer dans un mur si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapé, de justesse. Luxus resta les yeux comme deux ronds de flans, étonné de voir la magie d'une si petite créature être capable d'envoyer valser son père si loin. Iwan serrait ses doigts qui le blessaient, s'embrasaient sous la peau.

Le corps de la fée se tordait dans tous les sens et enflait. Toutes les ombres alentours se mirent à graviter autour d'elle, à être attirée par sa personne. Quand son corps fut aussi grand que celui d'un enfant humain, quoique, peut-être encore un peu petit, elle cessa de grandir et retomba, inconsciente. Sa peau avait pris la blancheur de la neige, abandonnant sa noirceur d'obsidienne. Sa queue pointue avait disparu et ses ailes de fée s'étaient tatouées dans sa peau, sur son dos et ses épaules.

Iwan, assit au sol, fixait sa main qui avait touché la fée. Elle était maculée d'ombres étranges. Elles étaient épaisses et se déplaçaient paresseusement. Makarov se précipita sur son fils, alors que son petit-fils restait figé, réprimant un rire nerveux qui aurait été malvenu :

- Sombre idiot… Fais-moi voir ton bras…

Il lui saisit l'avant-bras et observa la marque noire. Iwan, ne parvenant pas à masquer un peu de panique dans la voix, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ?!

- On dirait… Des ombres. Mais… J'ignore d'où elles viennent…

Makarov exposa la main de son fils au soleil. Presque immédiatement, comme de la neige, les ombres fondirent et disparurent. Iwan se détendit en voyant sa main reprendre son apparence initiale. Le Maitre gronda :

- Ce sont sans doute des résidus de sa magie.

Gildarts se dirigea vers Makarov qui s'était éloigné, pensif. Le Mage nouveau venu gronda :

- Que s'est-il passé Maitre Makarov ?

- C'est un évènement étrange… J'ai déjà lu ça dans des livres… Apparemment, les très jeunes fées peuvent s'imprégner de l'ADN des créatures qui les touchent dans leurs jeunes années. Si on s'en réfère aux rares livres sur les fées… Ce phénomène cesse après les vingt ans d'existence…

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle possède désormais de l'ADN humain et fée ?, s'étonna Gildarts.

- Exact… Ce qui explique sa métamorphose en humaine.

Iwan, toujours assit au sol, restait immobile, fixant son poignet. Il croyait voir encore les ombres sur sa peau. Le Mage avait l'ego tout égratigné et était furieux. Il demanda, la voix vibrante de colère :

- Pourquoi est-ce que sa magie a explosé, comme ça ?

- La surprise, peut-être… Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Makarov resta pensif avant de déclarer :

- Gildarts, tu peux la porter dans mes appartements ?

- Il n'y aucun risque à la porter ?, demanda Gildarts, réticent malgré tout.

- Je ne pense pas.

Le plus grand des Mages passa ses bras sous les genoux et le dos de la gamine qui gémit dans son demi-sommeil. Le Mage sentit les ailes de la fée pulser contre son avant-bras comme si elles voulaient sortir de sous sa peau. Les motifs délicats sur son dos étaient très fins et creusaient l'épiderme de la créature. Il suivit Makarov dans ses appartements. Le petit-fils du Maitre de la guilde, Luxus, essaya de les suivre et son grand-père lui intima doucement de rester ici. Il obéit, un peu déçu. Iwan gronda :

- Viens, Luxus-kun.

- Mais…, fit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Papy et moi devions aller en ville, aujourd'hui…

- Viens ici, _tout de suite_.

L'orgueil blessé d'Iwan Drear le rendait encore plus amer. Makarov pivota alors que Gildarts portait le corps inconscient de la petite dans les appartements du Maitre avant de repartir pour une nouvelle mission. Makarov déclara à l'égard de son fils :

- Luxus est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, jusqu'à présent… Mais effectivement, nous devions aller faire quelques courses.

Il adressa un regard doux mais désolé à son petit-fils. Ce-dernier observait tour à tour son père et son grand-père. Le premier semblait encore vibrant de colère. Bien qu'il ait toujours vu son fils comme un faible, cela n'empêchait pas Luxus d'admirer Iwan. Makarov s'adressa à son petit-fils :

- Je crains qu'au vue des circonstances, je vais devoir rester ici. Désolé Luxus, nous irons une autre fois.

- D'accord, souffla le garçon, un peu déçu malgré tout.

Il se tourna vers son père, à qui il adressa un sourire contrit mais, en même temps, encourageant. Au fond de lui, il était heureux de voir son père, lui si souvent en mission. Iwan tourna les talons et disparut dans un tourbillon de manteau, son fils sur ses talons. Makarov soupira et fit volte-face, se préparant à monter dans ses quartiers.

Quand la jeune fée se réveilla, elle se sentit étrange. Elle ressentait des différences dans son physique. Elle se sentait gigantesque, comme si elle avait été jetée dans un corps trop grand pour elle.

La fée ne sentait pas sa queue contre son dos et ses jambes, ni ses ailes. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. La clarté l'aveugla un temps et elle gémit.

La tête pleine de plombs, elle se redressa. Elle découvrit, stupéfaite, des bandages sur tout son corps. Elle se souvenait de l'attaque du village où elle était restée, sans rien connaitre du monde. Elle avait toujours vécu dans un repli dans un mur, elle était née dedans même.

A sa droite, elle découvrit un vieil homme terriblement petit pour un humain. Il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux blancs, ainsi qu'une calvitie très avancée. Elle resta paralysée par la surprise. Elle faisait la taille de cet humain, aussi petit pouvait-il être ! Avait-elle grandit ? Ou lui rétrécit ? Comment était-ce possible ?!

La fée leva une main pour frotter ses yeux mais suspendit son mouvement en découvrant sa peau blanche comme la craie. Son épiderme de nacre noir avait disparu… ! Elle saisit ses cheveux pour les mettre devant ses yeux. Eux, avaient gardé leur couleur originelle. Mais ils étaient courts, il arrivait à peine à la ligne de sa mâchoire et le haut de sa nuque. Elle découvrit, effrayée malgré tout, qu'elle était bel et bien devenue humaine. Le vieil homme lui saisit l'épaule :

- Chut… Reste calme.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!, pépia-t-elle.

Sa voix était rendue aigue par la panique. Elle carillonnait comme la clochette qui émanait de son corps de fée. Patiemment, le vieil homme se présenta. Il s'appelait Makarov, était le Maitre de la guilde nommée Fairy Tail. Voyant l'air insistant de la gamine, il finit par lui relater les évènements récents avec sa découverte. La fée resta sonnée. Makarov lui demanda avec gentillesse :

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

- Je… M'appelle Scathach… Je suis une Fée des Ombres.

- Des ombres, répéta-t-il.

Makarov hocha la tête, satisfait. Elle restait encore hébétée par les révélations du Maitre de la Guilde. Celui-ci respecta son silence et s'assit auprès d'elle. Après plusieurs minutes, quand il sentit qu'elle était un peu plus apaisée, Makarov finit par dire :

- Scath…, demanda-t-il, raccourcissant son prénom étrange. Voudrais-tu rejoindre ma guilde ? Devenir Mage de Fairy Tail ? Je ne veux pas te renvoyer. Tu n'as aucune famille dehors, tu pourrais rester ici.

Scath se raidit. Vraiment ? Voulait-il vraiment lui offrir une nouvelle famille ? Surprise, elle tourna les yeux vers Makarov. Il lui souriait avec bienveillance. La fée sentit son cœur de créature s'affoler. Pourquoi lui proposer ça ? Il ne la connaissait pas… N'avait-il pas de mauvaises intentions, vraiment ? Faisait-il ça par bonté d'âme ? Scath resta un instant muette, émue par la gentillesse et la générosité du Mage. Elle n'osa pas dire oui immédiatement. Méritait-elle de devenir Mage ? Elle savait qu'elle possédait ses pouvoirs de Fée et ceux des Ombres mais… Elle ne les avait jamais utilisés, ignorait leur fonctionnement… Prendraient-ils le temps de lui apprendre, dans cette guilde ? Elle resta un temps perdue avant de souffler, hochant la tête avec conviction :

- Oui ! Je le veux !

- Bien… Promets-tu de défendre Fairy Tail, peu importe le prix, de considérer les autres Mages comme des personnes de ta famille et de ne jamais les mettre en danger ?

- O… Oui ! Je promets !

Makarov se retourna vers un tiroir qu'il ouvrit afin de fourrager dedans. Il marmonna des mots que Scath ne saisit pas et, quand il se retourna, il brandissait avec une indicible fierté un tampon appliquant le sceau de Fairy Tail. Scath sentit des petites pépites d'angoisses grouiller dans son ventre. Est-ce que ça allait la brûler ? Etait-ce douloureux ? Makarov s'avança et elle lui exposa son biceps droit. Elle n'osait pas lui tendre la main, de peur que l'application du sceau soit douloureuse. Makarov posa le tampon et appuya sur sa peau. Elle sentit une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de son avant-bras et, quand elle baissa les yeux vers celui-ci, après que Makarov ait reculé, elle découvrit le symbole de Fairy Tail, couleur prune. Scath sentait qu'il faisait désormais autant partie d'elle que ses ailes ou sa queue de fée. Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger. La vie allait aller mieux… La fée n'était plus seule.


	2. Chapitre I : Guérison

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Que... Oui, oui, je ne laisse une note qu'au premier chapitre... Ce n'est pas bien, je sais, je suis désolée mais... Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre... T.T Bah, au moins, ça permet l'immersion directe, hein ! ... Non... ? ^^**

**Bref, c'est l'heure de quelques présentations... Je suis RedBBWolf et ceci est ma toute première fanfiction dite "à long terme". Enfin... J'explique mieux ça dans mon profil, donc bon ! ^^ J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira - j'ai en effet beaucoup d'appréhensions mais... Quel meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser de celles-ci qu'en postant ? **

**Je poste ce chapitre peu de temps après le prologue qui était assez court, pour compenser un peu. Mais ensuite, j'adopterai un rythme de publication hebdomadaire en postant le samedi - ou au pire le dimanche. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié le samedi de cette semaine mais le 24. (Ca me laisse du temps pour encore avancer dans ma fic... Hin hin hin !)**

**Bien évidemment, Fairy Tail appartient à Mashima et je possède Scath et... Et encore d'autres choses que vous découvrirez plus tard ! ;P**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !**

**_Chapitre I_**

_Guérison_

Quelques temps après ces évènements, Scath se retrouvait dans la cour arrière de la guilde. Une vieille femme, Polyussica, s'occupait de soigner des blessures grâce à sa magie de soin. Un peu, chaque jour, elle s'occupait d'une plaie mais celles-ci était parfois si profondes que la mage dépensait énormément de magie et, donc, Scath devait revenir le lendemain. Elle finissait aussi par la chasser avec un balai si la fée avait le malheur de rester un peu trop longtemps. Polyussica n'aimait apparemment pas la race humaine et le fait que Scath partage un peu de leur ADN, depuis qu'Iwan l'avait touché, avait fait que la guérisseuse avait classé la petite dans cette catégorie. Désormais, Scath n'arborait que quelques plaies superficielles et ses ailes étaient toujours déchirées, la privant de vol. Elle ne grimaçait plus de douleur à chaque geste un peu trop brusque.

C'était Polyussica qui avait expliqué à Scath les origines de son prénom. Il était le diminutif de son réel prénom, Scathach, signifiant _ombre_ dans une langue oubliée. Et c'était d'une autre langue oubliée que Polyussica avait trouvé à la jeune fée un nom de famille. Aloka. Ce nom aussi signifiait ombre. Cela faisait doucement sourire Scath de savoir qu'elle s'appelait en réalité Ombre Ombre. Mais elle aimait énormément ses nom et prénom depuis qu'elle connaissait leur étymologie.

C'était désormais avec fierté qu'elle portait ce nom : Scath Aloka.

Dès que Scath avait commencé à aller mieux, beaucoup de Mages avaient réclamé un combat de Scath, pour observer ses pouvoirs de fée. Elle avait eu beau bredouiller qu'elle ne connaissait pas la magie des fées et celle des ombres, personne ne semblait l'avoir écouté et elle se tenait désormais contre Macao Combolto qui lui souriait d'un air narquois, d'étranges flammes violettes, dansant au bout de ses doigts.

Scath tremblait sur ses jambes alors qu'une majorité de membres de Fairy Tail – ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission pour ainsi dire – observaient la scène en misant et en plaisantant. Scath trouva Makarov, au premier rang, de la curiosité dans ses prunelles. Iwan était absent. La jeune fée ne connaissait pas beaucoup les autres membres de Fairy Tail car elle ne restait que chez Polyussica et avec Makarov. Sa timidité l'empêchait d'aller se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes.

Des cris d'encouragements montèrent mais, pour l'instant, Macao n'attaquait pas. Scath déglutit fortement. Elle ignorait comment manipuler sa magie pour la rendre offensive. Sous sa forme de fée, malgré les apparences, elle n'était qu'un bébé sans magie. Le mélange avec l'ADN humain avait raccourci sa vie et l'avait grandi mais elle ne savait toujours pas manipuler les ombres, dont elle était pourtant née. Voyant son indécision, Macao leva la main, les doigts tendus, et marmonna :

- Purple flame… !

Une boule de flamme, d'un violet presque bleu, jaillit de sa paume enflammée et fonça vers Scath. Celle-ci, effrayée, ne put faire qu'un bond pour éviter. Beaucoup lui crièrent d'attaquer. Intimidée, elle leva la main et hurla dans son crâne aux ombres, pour les supplier d'englober ses doigts. De la matière noire dense crachota aux bouts de ses ongles avant de disparaitre. Scath mordit son poing, mortifiée de honte. Macao éclata de rire avant de renvoyer une nouvelle boule de flamme. Scath bondit en arrière et serra les dents. Elle secoua sa main et essaya de nouveau d'appeler à elle les ombres. Rien cette fois-ci. Les Mages lui criaient de se dépêcher d'agir, pour rendre le combat plus palpitant. Elle s'écria, des larmes de crainte aux creux des yeux :

- Je n'y arrive pas… !

Makarov fronça les sourcils mais Scath ne le vit pas. Elle fixait désespérément ses doigts, prête à fondre en larmes. Le sceau de sa guilde lui brûla la peau. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer ! Ce serait stupide ! Elle continua de fixer ses doigts, pleine d'espoir. Elle fourrageait dans son crâne, cherchant l'interrupteur à magie. Mais une telle chose n'existait pas. Macao faillit la toucher avec une boule de flamme mais Scath ne dut son salut qu'à un saut périlleux vers la gauche. Macao gronda :

- Bon… C'est l'heure d'accélérer les choses.

Scath fronça les sourcils. Elle se mit en position défensive et se crispa. Les flammes de Macao flambaient avec plus d'ardeur. Pendant ce temps, au fond de son ventre, Scath venait de découvrit une boule recroquevillée. Celle-ci frémissait doucement. Il s'agissait d'une sphère tiède, ronronnant, que Scath sentait dans sa tête mais localisait dans son estomac. Alors que Scath s'émerveillait de sa découverte, Macao retourna sa paume vers les cieux et invoqua :

- Pluie violette !

Scath relâcha son attention sur la créature immatérielle dans ses entrailles pour lever les yeux vers son adversaire. Quand elle croisa le regard de Macao, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait peur de nouveau, ce qui fit broncher la boule dans son ventre. Elle semblait se réveiller, doucement, comme un chat. De multiples projectiles filèrent depuis les mains de Macao vers Scath. Elle sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter. En elle, la sphère se perça et s'écoula dans chacune de ses cellules. Scath était paralysée par l'effroi. La jeune fée put juste lever les yeux pour protéger son visage, paumes ouvertes. Elle murmurait comme une prière envers son pouvoir :

- Protège-moi, protège-moi, protège-moi… !

Elle était tombée à genoux et avait hurlé les derniers mots. Les yeux clos, tremblante de peur, elle attendait la brûlure terrible des flammes de Macao, l'impact des projectiles sur ses bras, son corps tout entier. Mais rien. Autour d'elle, elle entendait des cris enjoués, des sifflements admiratifs et des applaudissements enflammés. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus Macao, juste des ombres noires, teintées de violets très sombres. Fascinée, Scath se releva. Le mur d'ombres était en réalité une brèche vers le monde de la pénombre. Il avait avalé les attaques de Macao pour les envoyer dans ce monde parallèle, si proche et en même temps si lointain. La fée plongea sa main dans la déchirure d'ombre et sursauta quand elle vit son corps se dissoudre en elle. Son corps… ! Il s'était fait d'ombre ! Pourtant, elle sentait le reste de son corps bien solide. Alors… Elle pouvait rendre son corps immatériel en le composant d'ombre ? Quel pouvoir exceptionnel !

Macao esquissait un sourire malicieux, apparemment ravi de voir le pouvoir de Scath en action. La gamine retira sa main. Elle sentait sa puissance magique glisser sur sa peau pour s'évanouir dans la nature. D'un geste d'apparence désinvolte du poignet, elle fit disparaître le mur d'ombre au sol. La main que Scath avait plongée dans la pénombre était désormais couverte de matière noire. La sphère dans son ventre avait disparu, répandant son contenu dans tout son corps. Elle avait toute sa magie désormais ! Mais… Que pouvait-elle en faire, si ce n'est des brèches dans un autre monde ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et, après s'être concentrée, elle fit affluer son pouvoir à ses mains, les faisant toutes les deux créer des ombres denses qui clapotaient. Scath joignit ses mains, concentrée. Elle avait déjà vu les Mages de la guilde lutter et ils créaient d'étranges cercles magiques pour se battre. Saurait-elle en faire de même ? Elle souffla pesamment.

Macao ne l'attaquait plus. Il la laissait découvrir les limites de sa magie, de sa puissance surtout. Soudain, comme une fleur qui éclot, un petit cercle d'invocation apparu. Il était à peine plus grand que ses mains ouvertes. La puissance magique de Scath fut pompée d'un coup par la création de ce cercle. Epuisée soudainement, elle s'effondra, rompant le charme. Il se brisa comme de la glace avant de se disperser dans une poussière brillante qui fondit, comme les ombres sur la main d'Iwan, quelques jours auparavant. Scath avait le souffle court et des grosses gouttes de transpiration sur le front. Chassant ses cheveux un peu mouillés de son visage, elle se redressa sur ses genoux. Macao s'était approché et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Elle l'accepta de bon cœur. Il lui souriait largement :

- Très impressionnant, Scath ! C'est exceptionnellement rare de voir quelqu'un former un cercle magique dès la première utilisation de la magie !

- Ah… Ah bon ?, bredouilla-t-elle, fatiguée.

Il hocha la tête, tout sourire. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui sentait ses muscles en coton. Il l'entraina vers l'intérieur de la guilde, se mêlant aux Mages qui rentraient également. Scath se perdit dans les félicitations et les tapements dans le dos qui lui assénait sa famille de substitution. Elle flageolait sur ses jambes et Macao l'entraina vers le bar. Il commanda pour elle un café qu'il lui offrit. Cela gêna affreusement Scath. Elle était encore trop faible pour aller gagner de l'argent avec des quêtes et n'avait pas de famille pour l'empêcher de s'endetter. Les mains sur le breuvage, respirant l'odeur du café, elle se jura de rembourser chaque joyau que d'autres avaient dépensé pour elle. Macao, assit non loin d'elle, remarqua son air pensif :

- Tu penses à quelque chose, Scath ?

- Hum… ? Ho, non…

- Alors bois, avant que ça ne refroidisse ! Tu as déjà bu du café depuis que tu es là ?

- Euh… Hum… Non…

- Haha ! Goûte, tu ne seras pas déçue, va !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Scath resta un petit moment dubitative. Elle avait entendu Macao commander un café serré. Elle ignorait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle voyait certaine personne rajouter du miel ou du lait dans leur breuvage alors que celui qu'elle serrait dans ses longs doigts pâles était vierge de tout. Elle observa le liquide brun sombre, la mousse marronne sur les bords blancs de la tasse en porcelaine. Le nez froncé, Scath huma le breuvage. La senteur prononcée la rebuta un peu. Avec délicatesse, elle passa son doigt dans la poignée de la tasse et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, laissant la boisson couler. Sa langue la brûla immédiatement. Contre ses joues et son palais, elle sentit la violente amertume du café. La gorgée coula dans sa gorge, l'écœurant. Elle reposa brutalement la tasse, dégoûtée. Macao, visiblement ravi de son petit effet, s'écria :

- Tu sens ? Les saveurs dès la première lampée !

- Je… Je ne m'y connais pas, en café, bredouilla Scath en sentant l'amer sur toute sa langue.

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de boire le breuvage mais Macao l'avait payé pour elle… C'aurait été du gâchis de le laisser ainsi. Alors, ignorant son envie de rendre, elle ramena le café vers elle et vida la tasse d'une traite. Elle frémit alors que Macao continuait de vanter les mérites de sa boisson. Scath leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée sur un mur et s'étrangla :

- Oh non ! Je dois aller voir Polyussica !

- Ah oui ?, s'étonna Macao, interrompu. Pourquoi, encore ?

- Mes ailes !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Elle va guérir mes ailes !

Macao lui sourit alors qu'elle sautait à terre. Elle passa sur ses épaules une veste qu'on lui avait prêtée, comme tous les vêtements qu'elle portait désormais, et sortie en trombe de la guilde. Alors qu'elle passait par le portail menant dans une rue de Magnolia, elle heurta l'épaule d'une personne de sa taille, voir un peu plus grand. Déséquilibrée, elle recula et faillit tomber au sol quand quelqu'un lui rattrapa le poignet.

- Aouch… ! Hey, ça va ?

- Oh… Je… Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit Luxus qui rentrait dans la guilde, tenant un sac rempli d'objets magiques, sans doute pour son père ou son grand-père. Immédiatement, Scath rougit encore plus. Les yeux verts de Luxus la saisissaient, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Une mèche blonde reposait avec négligence sur son front, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la chasse. Il la lâcha et lui sourit :

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Chez Polyussica, murmura-t-elle, le sang aux bajoues. Pour mes ailes…

- Tes ailes ?, répéta Luxus, des étoiles plein les yeux. Whoua… ! Tu voudras bien me montrer, quand tu rentreras ? J'ai déjà raté ton premier combat, alors… Il parait que tu as fait un cercle d'invocation !

Les rumeurs allaient vite dans Fairy Tail et Magnolia ! Le visage de Scath n'était désormais qu'une boule rouge luisante. Luxus était son ainé de deux ans, en âge d'humain. Il lui parlait amicalement, gentiment. Tout le monde dans la guilde était charmant avec elle mais Scath restait toujours paralysée par la timidité et la gêne. Elle hocha précipitamment la tête. Luxus eut un léger rire :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi rouge ? Tu as chaud ?

- Oh… Un… Un peu…

Elle frotta ses doigts – qui étaient toujours froids – sur son visage brûlant. _Quel comportement puéril !_, se morigéna-t-elle. _Reprends-toi ! _Des mèches blondes tombaient sur le front de Luxus tandis que d'autres étaient en bataille, s'hérissant autour de son crâne. Il avait l'air adorable, avec ses grands yeux brillants. Scath sentit une mèche de ses cheveux noirs chatouiller sa tempe. Ses cheveux, sous forme de fée, était exceptionnellement longs mais, désormais, ils s'arrêtaient à la ligne de sa mâchoire et au milieu de sa nuque.

- Que… Hum, hum… Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle, la voix encore tremblante malgré tout.

Le sourire de Luxus se fana un peu mais il répondit tout de même :

- Des courses pour mon père. Il est parti en mission mais, avant, il m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher des babioles aux magasins de magie. Rien de bien palpitant, finit par souffler Luxus.

Voyant son air un peu absent, Scath esquissa un sourire timide. Elle torturait ses doigts, les étirant. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Iwan Drear. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait son ADN humain mais rien de plus. Il semblait différent de son père et son fils, autant sur le plan physique que sur leur manière de penser. La voix de Luxus la tira de ses rêveries :

- Tu ne devais pas retrouver Polyussica, au fait ?

Scath sursauta. Il sembla alors que sa timidité fut soufflée comme un château de cartes. Elle plaqua ses doigts pâles sur ses lèvres :

- Oh non… Je suis en retard ! Polyussica ne sera pas contente… J'y vais ! A bientôt, alors !

Elle contourna prestement Luxus qui eut un sourire amusé. Elle entendit à peine sa voix lui crier :

- Scath ! Tu n'oublies pas de venir me montrer tes ailes réparées après, hein ?!

La jeune fée leva le pouce à son attention mais ne perdit plus de temps et traversa Magnolia en courant à en perdre haleine. Elle quitta la ville, déjà essoufflée, avant de pénétrer dans la forêt à l'est de la ville. C'était dans cette forêt aux arbres millénaires que vivait Polyussica, dans un arbre creux gigantesque qui abritait sa demeure. Scath s'était perdue de nombreuses fois en cherchant la maison de la Mage mais, désormais, elle arrivait à peu près à se repérer dans la forêt. Se dire qu'elle venait pour la dernière fois voir Polyussica pour ses blessures pinça doucement son cœur de créature.

Hors d'haleine, elle s'appuya sur un tronc énorme, couvert de lierre et de lichen. Reprenant son souffle, elle sentait la brise légère zigzaguer entre les arbres pour effleurer sa nuque, faisant frémir ses cheveux courts. Alors qu'elle reprenait la route en trottinant, elle découvrit devant elle la silhouette encapée de Polyussica. Le sang de la fée se glaça et ce fut toute penaude qu'elle s'approcha d'elle. Les yeux rouges encadrés de mèches roses la toisèrent avec sévérité. Le vent faisait voleter la cape rouge de Polyussica, la rendant encore plus intimidante. Celle-ci constata sombrement :

- Tu es en retard, Aloka.

- Je… Je sais… Je suis désolée…

Scath tritura ses doigts, observant ses pieds, gênée.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour te justifier.

La jeune créature releva les yeux et hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne parvenant pas à cacher un minuscule sourire d'excitation. Elle espérait arracher à Polyussica un sourire. Elle répondit :

- Oui ! Je… J'ai fait de la magie !

- Ah ?

Le visage de Polyussica restait toujours aussi dur, immobile comme si elle portait un masque de cire. Cependant, ses yeux s'animèrent d'un peu d'intérêt. Elle demanda :

- Qu'as-tu fait avec ?

- J'ai… Ouvert une brèche dans le monde des Ombres !, bégaya Scath, intimidée par l'intérêt de la Mage. Et j'ai fait un cercle d'invocation !

- Vraiment ? C'est très rare de voir quelqu'un réussir une telle chose dès la première utilisation de ses pouvoirs, reconnu-t-elle. Mais pas impossible.

Polyussica avait beau être sévère et intimidante, elle était juste. Si quelqu'un accomplissait quelque chose de méritant, elle le concédait. Scath sentit la reconnaissance la faire frissonner.

- Réessaies, ordonna-t-elle, les bras le long du corps.

Cela souffla Scath. Vraiment ? Elle devait encore créer un cercle d'invocation ? Mais… C'était si épuisant ! Et elle était bien loin d'avoir recouvré sa toute-puissance magique. Elle bredouilla qu'elle n'y parviendrait sans doute pas, Polyussica lui demanda tout de même de réessayer. Alors, effrayée à l'idée de décevoir la Mage de soin, elle tendit les mains devant elle et inspira fermement. Elle sentait encore la boule de magie dans son ventre qui ronronnait encore. S'était-elle reconstituée ? Scath se sentit découragée. Tous ses efforts pour rien ! Des ombres crachotèrent aux bouts de ses doigts, comme lors du combat amical contre Macao. Les sourcils de la fée s'affaissèrent. Polyussica resta dubitative. Abattue, Scath finit par soupirer :

- Je n'y arrive plus. J'ai… J'ai l'impression que ma magie est comme bloquée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?, demanda Polyussica.

- Je… C'est peut-être bizarre mais… Quand j'ai combattu Macao, à la guilde, j'ai senti une étrange sphère se crever dans mon ventre et… Et là… Elle est de nouveau… Complète…

Polyussica resta pensive. Finalement, silencieuse, elle se mit en marche vers sa demeure, Scath sur ses talons. La petite ne pipait mot, se contentant de rager sur ces étranges pouvoirs qui se bloquaient sans son accord. Pour les autres Mages, la magie semblait innée alors que pour elle… Etait-ce sa nature de fée qui faisait ça ? L'ignorance l'agaçait. Les deux Mages gagnèrent la maison de Polyussica et pénétrèrent dans celle-ci. Docilement, Scath partie s'assoir sur une souche coupée, faisant office de siège. C'était devenu sa place chez la Mage de soin. Elle vit Polyussica se diriger vers des livres étranges, vers son établie et farfouiller dans celui-ci. Alors qu'elle manipulait plusieurs fioles, chacune emplie d'un liquide de couleur différente, Polyussica lui ordonna :

- Déplies tes ailes.

Scath n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser ses ailes, que ce soit sous sa forme de fée ou humaine. En effet, quand elle était encore une minuscule créature, elle n'était qu'un bébé et ses ailes étaient trop faibles pour battre. Mais, désormais, depuis qu'elle était mi humaine, son corps de créature s'était renforcée, avait grandi. Scath ignorait comment déplier ses ailes étranges. Elle sentait les muscles alaires à la base de ses ailes incrustées et les articulations, sous sa peau. Elle ressentait également ses ailes antérieures et postérieures.

Scath resta pensive un instant. Soudain, surprise, elle entendit un bruissement, un bruit un peu gluant alors que ses ailes se dépliaient. La fée resta sans voix. Comme elle bougeait ses bras, elle pouvait faire remuer les articulations de ses quatre ailes. Elle sentait les ailes postérieures indépendantes des autres.

Polyussica pivota et découvrit Scath, se tordant le cou pour observer les membranes dans son dos. La Mage ainée s'approcha et effleura avec douceur la membrane translucide. Elle murmura :

- Des ailes de libellule… Elles vont te permettre de faire du vol stationnaire voir aller en arrière. C'est propre aux odonates.

- Les quoi… ?, questionna Scath.

- Les libellules, reprit Polyussica. Tu seras également rapide.

- Rapide ? Comment ?

- Oh… Peut-être trente-six kilomètres par heure.

Scath écarquilla les yeux. La possibilité d'une telle vitesse la grisait déjà, rien qu'en y pensant. Polyussica observa les déchirures sur ses ailes membraneuses et fit se retourner la gamine. Elle lui fourra deux fioles dans la main. Elle expliqua :

- La fiole bleue est pour tes ailes, elles seront reconstituées quelques secondes après l'avoir ingérée. La verte, c'est pour ta magie. Elle semble être scellée. Ne la bois pas encore, attends de voir si elle se libère d'elle-même définitivement. Je n'aime pas modifier la nature de quelque chose, sans voir s'il y a des possibilités d'évolution. Sinon, tu la prendras. Mais gare, elle draine ta puissance magique.

- Est-ce qu'il existe une potion qui peut la restaurer ?

- Oui, mais les ingrédients de ces potions sont incompatibles. Si tu les prenais l'une après l'autre… Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

Scath hocha la tête. Elle serra les fioles entre ses doigts et Polyussica se redressa, dominant la petite de sa haute taille.

- Maintenant, du balai. J'espère bien ne plus te voir, maintenant ! Allez, zou !

- M… Merci Polyussica !

Les ailes de la petite s'incrustèrent dans sa peau alors qu'elle s'éclipsait. Elle contemplait les liquides épais en rentrant vers la guilde. Le bleu faisait quelques bulles et Scath supposa qu'il pétillait. Quand elle rentra dans la guilde, elle découvrit Wakaba et Macao, discutant. Elle croisa Luxus qui lui sourit avant de retourner discuter avec son grand-père. Elle gagna le Mage aux flammes violettes et celui à la fumée magique. En la voyant, Wakaba sourit largement et l'attira vers lui.

- Ah ! Scathine !

- Ne… Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…, protesta faiblement Scath.

- Alors, partie retaper tes ailes ?, reprit-il en l'ignorant. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Scath désigna la fiole bleue, rangeant temporairement la verte dans sa poche. Elle expliqua en s'écartant très légèrement de Wakaba, qui garda pourtant sa main sur son épaule dans une attitude fraternelle – comportement commun aux membres de Fairy Tail :

- Polyussica m'a dit de prendre cette potion et mes ailes seront guéries quelques secondes après.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la boire ?, s'écria Macao.

Il saisit Scath par sous les aisselles et, profitant de sa petite taille, il la hissa afin de l'assoir sur le comptoir. Makarov s'approcha également, curieux de voir la réparation de la membrane des ailes de Scath. Luxus aussi s'était rapproché, n'oubliant pas que sa cadette lui avait promis de lui montrer ses ailes. Une majorité de personnes se tourna vers elle et la fée se sentit affreusement gênée.

Légèrement tremblante, elle déboucha péniblement la fiole céruléenne. Polyussica avait vraiment bien fermé la bouteille ! Une fois ouverte, Scath porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de sentir la mixture et l'avala cul-sec. Elle sentit à peine la boisson pétiller dans sa bouche. Avec une facilité déconcertante, Scath déplia ses ailes en lambeau, provoquant quelques murmures. La gamine observa les membranes transparentes en se tordant le cou. Elle demanda à Wakaba :

- Une différence ?

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment.

Scath agita mollement ses ailes, désappointée. Soudain, elle les sentit chauffer. Surprise, elle sursauta et manqua de tomber du comptoir. Heureusement, Macao la rattrapa prestement. Scath tourna la tête et, quand elle vit ses ailes, elle hoqueta. Elles étaient de nouveau entières, reconstituées ! Elle sentit des larmes de gratitudes lui chatouiller les yeux. _« Merci Polyussica… Merci beaucoup ! » _

Euphorique, elle se mit à battre des ailes. Rapidement, elle s'éleva dans les airs, fascinée. Elle se sentait rapide et agile pour la première fois. Scath essaya de se déplacer et, il lui sembla qu'elle était presque immédiatement à l'endroit désiré. Cela la grisa. Elle se posa à contrecœur, le cœur en fête. Elle était entière, enfin !

**Et voilà ! Fin de ce premier vrai chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plait et que les personnages sont respectés... Je... Je ne sais pas respecter des caractères... T.T **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et ne coûte rien ! En parlant de review, merci à Matirudo-san pour celle très gentille qu'elle m'a laissé pour le prologue !**

**Rendez-vous le 24 pour le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre II : Départ pour la 1ère quête

**Ho ho ho ! Je suis le Père... Nan, c'est pas ça... Qui a changé mes fiches ?!**

**Bref, après une intro à l'humour douteux digne d'une fameuse pub pour une banque qui donne des envies de meurtre et dont je ne donnerai pas le nom, me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre dans les bras ! Avec, enfin, la première sortie de notre petite fée ! ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Enfin, assez de bla-bla, voilà l'histoire ! Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas (Encore... mouahahahaha !) mais revient à Hiro Mashima, je ne possède que Scath et d'autres petits extras ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

**_Chapitre II_**

_Départ pour la première quête_

Plusieurs jours après avoir récupéré ses ailes, Scath se trouvait dans sa chambre, prêtée par la guilde, dans Fairy Hills. N'ayant pas de revenus car ne pouvant partir en quête, Fairy Tail offrait l'hospitalité à la jeune fée, en attendant qu'elle puisse gagner sa vie. Etre aussi dépendante de tout faisait enrager Scath mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait encore rien faire.

Elle observa la fiole verte sur sa table de nuit. Elle n'osait pas la boire. Polyussica lui avait dit d'attendre pour voir si ses pouvoirs allaient se débloquer d'eux-mêmes. Mais rien ne se produisait, juste quelques ombres jaillissaient pitoyablement des doigts de Scath.

La petite lisait un livre sur les libellules quand on frappa à sa porte. Cela la fit sursauter brutalement. Elle invita le nouveau venu à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur Macao et Wakaba. Scath fronça les sourcils. Ils entrèrent d'un pas assuré, faisant vibrer le plancher. Wakaba s'écria :

- Tu voilà Scathine !

- Je m'appelle Scath !, rétorqua-t-elle.

- On a retourné tout Magnolia pour te retrouver, embraya Macao en l'ignorant superbement.

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à chercher dans ma chambre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Wakaba et Macao la regardèrent comme s'il contemplait la dernière des idiotes.

- Ben… Non. La chambre, c'est que pour dormir la nuit, enfin !

Scath sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur son front. D'un mouvement de tête, elle chassa son expression perplexe et observa Macao qui brandissait une feuille froissée. Elle la pointa du doigt, refermant son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une quête, répondit Macao.

- _Ta _quête, enchaina Wakaba.

Les yeux de la fée s'écarquillèrent. Sa quête ? Mais… Elle n'avait pas encore ses pouvoirs ! Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais… Je… Je ne connais pas encore bien la magie…

- La magie ? Mais… C'est inné chez les fées, tu sais pas ça ?, s'étonna Macao.

- Inné ?, répéta-t-elle, sonnée.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Scath resta stupéfaite. Comment pouvaient-ils connaitre autant de choses sur des créatures pourtant méconnues ? Elle les questionna à ce sujet et ce fut Wakaba qui répondit :

- Tu n'es pas une mage commune. Tu es une fée. Je connais deux-trois histoires dessus, bien que je les ai toujours pensé fausses. Tu es issue d'un mélange entre la magie des fées et d'une Ombre.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?, fit Scath soupçonneuse.

- C'est dans les histoires, je te dis ! Comme il y a des livres sur les dragons, il y en a sur les fées… Mais c'est rare et pas très fourni.

Scath fit la moue. Elle restait tout de même dubitative. La magie s'apprenait ! N'était pas innée ! Mais… Wakaba avait raison… Elle était une fée, pas un mage quelconque… Et s'il n'avait pas tort ? Elle l'écouta :

- Tu n'as pas apprendre la magie puisque… Tu es la magie !

- La magie est l'incarnation physique de l'esprit. Quand l'esprit d'un organisme - par exemple un mage ou une autre fée – se connecte avec un flux naturel – tes ombres -, alors l'esprit fait de la magie un produit de la connexion.

« Toi, tu es née d'un mélange de deux magies. Tu es à la fois l'esprit d'un organisme et le produit de la connexion. Tu n'as, sauf ton respect, rien d'un Mage Humain même si tu en as désormais l'ADN.

- Etant donné que ton être est issu du pouvoir des fées et d'un flux naturel, tu n'as pas à apprendre la magie. C'est inné donc.

Scath resta sans voix devant leur raisonnement. Ils avaient des bonnes raisons, ces deux zigotos. Elle observa ses mains. Mais alors… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas manipuler sa magie ? Pourquoi était-elle scellée, selon Polyussica ? Wakaba continuait :

- Ce que tu dois apprendre, c'est les moyens possibles pour utiliser sa magie. Une magie, ce n'est pas propre à un seul mage sur la planète.

- Ah bon ?, souffla-t-elle.

- Yep, fit Macao. Ils existent plusieurs mages partageant la même magie. Ce qu'ils ne partagent pas, c'est les attaques. C'est le Mage qui crée son attaque, en fonction de ses capacités.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La Magie de l'Ombre ne te permet pas tout. Tu as ouvert une brèche dans le monde des Ombres, personne d'autre ne peut faire ça. Tu peux car tu es née d'une ombre. Tes capacités sont certainement beaucoup plus élevées que celle d'un Mage des Ombres lambda. Mais certaines choses te sont impossibles. J'ignore quoi, par contre.

Scath hocha la tête, fascinée. Le cours de Wakaba et Macao était vraiment passionnant.

- Mais…, souffla-t-elle. Comment savoir ce que je peux faire ?

- Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct, répondit Macao. Ta magie ne s'apprend pas, contrairement aux nôtres.

- Je vais devoir improviser ?, fit Scath.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un bel ensemble. Elle reprit :

- Et… Pour ma puissance magique ? Elle est si faible…

- Alors là…, fit Wakaba en haussant les épaules. Aucune idée, Scathine.

- Scath !, cria la fée, agacée.

Macao balaya la conversation d'un geste, laissant Scath pensive. A les entendre, elle était plus forte qu'un mage lambda et possédait non pas une mais deux magies… Celle des ombres et celle des fées. Elle ne savait rien de cette dernière. Elle se promit d'aller questionner Makarov dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle avait juste entendu qu'elle ne regroupait que trois sorts légendaires, assimilés à la guilde de Scath. Elle se demanda ce qu'il aurait pu advenir si un mage autre qu'appartenant à Fairy Tail l'aurait trouvé. Elle frémit à cette idée. Macao frappa dans ses mains, froissant la feuille de la quête.

- Bref… Ta quête, poulette ! La voilà !

Scath ne prit même pas la peine de s'insurger quand il l'appela « poulette » et ne se contenta que de saisir le papier. Elle le déplia soigneusement et le parcourue des yeux. Il s'agissait d'une quête consistant à la capture d'un monstre. Les yeux de Scath s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la récompense. 70 000 Joyaux ! C'était le prix d'un loyer dans un appartement ! Elle déglutit :

- Ma quête ? Mais… Elle doit être super dure pour une telle récompense…

- Mais nan !, s'écria Wakaba. C'est juste de la capture de monstre ! De toute manière, on vient avec toi pour cette première mission. Mais nous n'agirons qu'en cas d'urgence. Et nous te laisserons la récompense… Macao et moi n'en avons pas besoin pour le moment.

- Ce… C'est vrai ?!, cria-t-elle, émue. Merci beaucoup !

Elle sauta au cou de Macao et Wakaba, les embrassant sur les joues. Elle n'allait plus dépendre de personnes ! Oh, bien sûr, elle attendrait encore un peu dans sa chambre à Fairy Tail avant de partir pour vivre seule, toujours sur la tutelle de sa guilde mais dans son propre logis malgré tout ! Son enthousiasme fut pourtant rapidement soufflé :

- Mais… Je ne suis pas entrainée… Ma puissance magique est faible et je ne suis _pas_ entrainée…, répéta-t-elle encore.

- Pas meilleur entrainement que d'aller sur le terrain !, rétorquèrent Macao et Wakaba d'une même voix. Allez, en avant !

Et ils entrainèrent Scath par le bras hors de sa chambre, lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre la fiole verte et un petit sac en bandoulière.

C'est donc ainsi que Scath se retrouva dans un train en direction de Clover. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette ville auparavant. Macao et Wakaba lui expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une ville entourée de forêt et séparée du reste de la région par un canyon. C'était dans cette ville que se tenait des réunions de Maitres de guilde de la région. Ils lui apprirent que des monstres de la forêt rôdaient de plus en plus près de la ville depuis quelques semaines. Lorsque les maitres de guilde n'étaient pas présents, dans Clover, la ville était faible. Elle ne comportait pas de Mages ou de Guildes pour la protéger. Alors, ces monstres étaient une vraie menace. Et c'était Scath qui avait pour mission de s'en débarrasser.

Elle sentait des gouttes de peur s'immiscer en elle à chaque nouveau kilomètre passé. Elle allait affronter des monstres… ? Avec sa magie scellée ? C'était impossible ! Elle sentit la fiole verte dans son sac. Devait-elle la boire maintenant ? Les avertissements de Polyussica lui revinrent. Elle devait essayer de les libérer naturellement. Macao et Wakaba l'avaient laissé seule un moment et Scath en profita. Elle s'assit en tailleur et inspira profondément. Elle ferma les paupières et se plongea au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle sentait encore la boule de magie. Etait-ce cette sphère qui emprisonnait sa magie ? Scath ignorait comment la briser désormais. L'adrénaline l'avait fait, une fois, mais la fée se trouvait maintenant totalement démunie. Avec un soupir, elle rompit sa concentration alors que le train s'arrêtait à son terminus, la ville de Clover.

Elle rejoignit Macao et Wakaba et ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare. Les deux adultes lui expliquèrent qu'ils devaient aller voir la maire de la ville car c'était elle qui avait envoyé la quête à la guilde et qui leur donnerait la récompense. Les trois Mages de Fairy Tail se rendirent donc dans le bâtiment administratif de Clover, où ils rencontrèrent une femme à l'air pète-sec qui leur apprit qu'un cerbère avait été vu dans les environs, à l'orée de la forêt sud de la ville.

Ceci fait, les membres de Fairy Tail se dirigèrent vers la forêt d'un pas décidé pour les deux hommes et un plutôt hésitant pour Scath. Quand ils se plongèrent dans la forêt, Wakaba et Macao firent passer la petite devant eux. Elle bafouilla quelques propos inaudibles alors que Wakaba lançait sa fumée à la recherche du monstre, pour l'attirer ici. Scath assura que c'était vraiment superflu mais les deux adultes n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Des grognements montèrent de la forêt alors que Scath se figeait, terrorisée. Elle n'allait jamais y arriver… La fumée de Wakaba regagna sa cigarette et les deux hommes s'écartèrent.

- On sera tout près, Scathine ! Ne panique pas, hein !

- M… Mais… Ma… Wakab…

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'ombre et que, derrière elle, un gigantesque chien à trois têtes débarquait en reniflant et en grondant. Les crocs de la bête luisaient et de la bave coulait de ses babines en abondance. Scath sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il devait faire deux mètres de haut ! Les mains tremblantes, elle les leva et invoqua sa magie. Elle ne sentit que la boule dans ses entrailles la narguer. Elle retint un juron et, en fixant toujours la bête des yeux, elle plongea sa main dans son sac. Le chien ne bougeait pas, ne faisait que grogner. Elle déboucha d'une main la fiole verte et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide était épais et acide. Elle l'avala péniblement et, immédiatement, elle tomba à genoux.

Elle sentait fatiguée mais pas autant qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Elle sentait la boule de magie se percer et disparaitre, répandant son contenu, magie qui se déversa avec force dans ses veines. Elle sentait sa puissance magique plus vigoureuse également. Avait-elle été scellée elle aussi ? Scath sentait que la potion avait puisé dans sa magie mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle était encore en état de se battre. Les yeux du cerbère luirent et il cracha dans sa direction une gerbe d'acide. Du bout de l'ongle, elle ouvrit une brèche vers le monde des ombres qui avala l'attaque. Elle la referma presque immédiatement, ne voulant risquer de dilapider toute sa magie. Le chien aboya et bondit sur elle. La fée roula au sol et esquiva les griffes acérées qui fondaient sur elle. Une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds, elle bondit et ses ailes se déployèrent. L'adrénaline venait de gicler dans ses veines et elle avait agi sous pulsion. Le cerbère gronda en la voyant le narguer presque, au-dessus du sol. Il donna un violent coup de patte sur elle mais, heureusement, elle ne fut heurtée que par ses coussinets. Elle valsa sur le côté, un peu étourdie. Scath secoua la tête, pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle leva ses mains. l'adrénaline, encore. Elle faisait travailler son cerveau à toute vitesse. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Un cercle magique, un peu plus grand que son tout premier, éclot dans ses mains et une lance en cristal sombre, violet et noir, jaillit en centre, volant vers le monstre. Elle transperça la patte de la créature. Le cercle magique drainait toujours ses forces et, pour s'économiser, elle le brisa. La bête gémissait, hurlait de douleur. Scath ne vit pas les regards admiratifs de ses comparses. Elle était puissante, c'était indéniable. Mais incapable de savoir quoi faire... La petite n'agissait que sous pulsion. Elle se posa. La lance était toujours fichée dans la chair mais, dès que la bête bougea trop fort, elle se brisa comme du verre. Scath déglutit. Le cristal était si fragile ! Elle recula. Une voix dans son crâne lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de cristal des ombres, une matière provenant du monde des ombres. Ces connaissances revenaient à Scath comme un vieux souvenir flou.

Le chien, rendu fou de rage, hurla de colère et fonça sur Scath, tous crocs dehors. Scath resta paralysée par la peur. Wakaba et Macao hurlèrent son nom et projetèrent leur magie. Mais, avant qu'elle n'agisse, des cristaux noirs avaient poussé du sol, sur un gigantesque cercle magique qui était apparu sans que Scath ne l'appelle. Il engloutit immédiatement énormément de sa magie, si bien qu'elle tomba au sol, abrutie. Elle zyeuta les cristaux, l'air absent. Le cerbère les avait heurtés de plein fouet. Il s'effondra, assommé, alors que les spaths se brisaient sous l'impact. La fumée de Wakaba créa une prison qui tint captif l'animal alors que Macao se précipitait vers Scath, qui restait immobile, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui était un véritable exploit. Sur les genoux, il glissa au sol à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit faiblement :

- T'as vu ça, Macao ? C'était génial…

Et elle s'effondra contre son bras, inconsciente. Alors qu'elle sombrait, elle entendit juste Macao crier son nom, paniqué, et elle vit les ombres l'engloutir.

_Scath volait. Elle ne sentait pas ses ailes battre mais elle volait dans les ombres. Le vent fouettait son visage avec violence. Elle sentait des molécules épaisses d'obscurité se coller à ses doigts, gluantes. Elles l'alourdirent et Scath se sentit basculer. Sa chute sembla sans fin. Elle n'arrivait pas à hurler, le vent coupant ses paroles, et le sol semblait inexistant. Elle essaya d'agripper des molécules mais elles ne firent qu'accélérer sa chute. Les ailes de Scath avaient disparu, ce qui la fit paniquer. Allait-elle s'écraser lamentablement au sol, elle, la Fée des Ombres ? Non ! Elle se le promit. Après tout, elle était la reine l'obscurité, la maitresse de la pénombre ! Cette manière de raisonner l'alarma. Depuis quand était-elle aussi prétentieuse ? Elle se voyait, tournoyant autour d'elle, sous son corps de fée. La créature ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard. Scath se sentait fiévreuse, brûlante malgré la morsure du vent froid. Brusquement, un miroir gigantesque apparu sous elle, sur lequel elle se posa toute en douceur. Soudain, son corps de fée la frappa dans le dos, dans la colonne vertébrale, la faisant crier, tandis qu'elle se fondait en elle._

_Le reflet se fripa comme la surface d'un lac calme qu'on avait troublé en lançant un caillou. Le reflet de Scath n'était pas le sien. Elle était adulte dans ce rêve. Mais pas humaine, ni fée. Les avant-bras de la jeune femme du reflet étaient noirs d'obsidienne et ses doigts des longues griffes. Les yeux de Scath étaient en amande, elle qui les avait ronds comme des billes, et la pupille était fendue, comme celles des chats. Elle ne possédait plus de dents mais des crocs énormes. Ses oreilles s'étaient allongées, étaient pointues. Une queue de fée avait rejoint son corps et ses ailes de libellule avaient l'air plus… Agressive, bien que rien dans leur apparence n'avait changé. Les cheveux noirs et parme avaient poussé, si bien qu'ils arrivaient au milieu du dos de la créature du reflet._

_Scath se pencha sur son reflet, intriguée, alors que le miroir cédait sous elle, et qu'elle tombait de nouveau, accompagnée par des morceaux de verre comme des diamants. Scath chutait, chutait… Ses cheveux courts fouettaient son visage. Elle distingua le sol, finalement. Elle allait plus vite que jamais. Elle heurta le sol comme une pierre, alors qu'elle émergeait de l'inconscience._

Scath se réveilla en sueur, effrayée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve mais savait qu'elle était tombée sans s'arrêter. Elle essuya son front humide et observa les lieux alentours. Elle était allongée sur un sofa confortable, dans une pièce richement décorée. Elle la reconnu péniblement. Il s'agissait du bureau de la maire de Clover. Elle se redressa, la tête lourde, la respiration profonde. Elle entendit un soupir soulagé.

- Ah, Scath ! Tu as déjà récupérée ?

- Pas encore, sans doute. Elle doit à peine avoir la moitié de sa puissance magique, rétorqua une voix féminine et sèche, celle de la maire de Clover.

Scath posa une main sur son crâne. Wakaba s'assit près d'elle. Ils se sourirent gentiment. Tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs, il lui dit :

- Tu t'es épuisée en invoquant le dernier cercle. Franchement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne, idiote ?, sermonna gentiment Macao.

- Tu veux que le maitre nous étripe alors qu'on te rendra comme une loque ?!

Elle eut un rire léger, comme un carillon. Elle cacha sa bouche derrière ses longs doigts. Elle attendit que son rire soit mort pour dire :

- Je suis désolée les garçons mais… Je ne l'ai pas appelé.

- De la magie sauvage, encore ?, fit la maire que Scath avait juste entendu, pas encore vu.

- Madame la Maire ?, fit-elle. De la magie sauvage ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ses cheveux gris d'argent étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon strict. C'était une petite femme replète cachée derrière des lunettes fines. Enroulée dans une cape en tweed vert, elle possédait malgré tout un air menaçant. Elle lui fit penser à Polyussica.

- Tu ne la maitrises pas encore totalement. Elle est sauvage, dit la maire comme une évidence.

Scath hocha la tête. Oui, c'était logique. La gamine se sentit stupide sur le coup. Macao se racla la gorge, éclaircissant sa voix.

- Enfin… Maintenant que tu es réveillée, nous pouvons y aller. Nous préférions rester ici, le temps que tu émerges.

- Au fait, Scathine, voilà ta récompense. 70 000 Joyaux, tout rond !

Wakaba lui lança sur les genoux une petite liasse de billets que Scath contempla, admirative. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sa première paie… Elle était une vraie Mage, qui travaillait ! Quelle émotion ! Elle sourit et remercia timidement la maire de Clover et Macao, Wakaba et elle quittèrent le bâtiment, saluant une dernière fois la maire de la ville avant de marcher vers la gare. Encore un peu sonnée, Scath avançait en serrant le bras de Macao. Elle s'appuya fortement sur lui mais il ne bronchait pas. Elle n'était pas lourde du tout et il ne pliait pas sous son poids. D'ailleurs, le fait de la sentir si légère l'inquiéta. Le Mage aux flammes violettes se promit que, lorsqu'ils rentreraient à la guilde, il gaverait la fée jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Wakaba composta les billets pour eux tandis qu'ils grimpaient dans le train. Scath s'assit lourdement sur la banquette. Macao lui sourit :

- C'était quand même très impressionnant Scath !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta juste de lui accorder un sourire amical. Elle aussi trouvait ça impressionnant mais n'était pas satisfaite. En effet, la maire de Clover lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait fait que de la magie sauvage. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait agi, c'était ses pouvoirs eux-mêmes. A croire que c'était eux qui la dirigeaient ! Sa victoire… Elle ne la méritait pas… Scath attendit que Wakaba revienne et qu'il se plonge dans une conversation avec Macao pour se recroqueviller et poser sa tête sur la vitre en verre froid, pensive. Elle n'avait jamais agi de sang-froid avec sa magie. Ce n'était pas normal, elle en était sure. Elle observa ses doigts, un peu agacée. Mais elle avait fait un grand pas en avant. Elle avait jaillir ce cristal venant des ombres. Sa magie était-elle une magie de création, alors ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, en réalité. En tout cas, désormais, elle pourrait essayer de modeler le cristal à sa guise, bien que la lance lui suffise amplement. Mais… Et quand elle avait ouvert la brèche du monde des Ombres ? Scath fronça les sourcils. Elle comprit tout doucement alors. Elle avait appelé une matière provenant du monde des Ombres. C'était une des possibilités dont lui avait parlé Macao ou Wakaba, elle ne savait plus. Depuis qu'elle possédait sa magie, elle n'avait utilisé que le monde des ombres, celui parallèle, et n'avait jamais interagi avec le monde réel. C'était ce qu'elle devait apprendre, alors.

- Tu devrais dormir encore, Scathine, souffla Wakaba. Tu m'as l'air encore fatiguée. Tu es blême.

- Je le suis tout le temps, répliqua gentiment Scath, dans un sourire dévoilant ses canines plus pointues que celles des humains normaux – séquelle de sa nature de fée.

- Plus que « tout le temps », alors !, fit Macao. D'habitude, tu es pâle. Là, tu es exsangue.

- Exsangue ?, répéta Scath.

Le sens de ce mot lui échappait.

- Ouais… T'as plus de sang dans le corps, quoi…

Scath déglutit. C'était… Effrayant. Terrifiée à l'idée d'être exsangue, elle ferma les yeux en frictionnant ses joues avec ses doigts glacés. L'idée lui donna un haut-le-cœur, dégoûtée. Encore épuisée par sa magie sauvage, elle s'accorda une petite sieste, le temps de rejoindre Magnolia.

**Tintintin ! Alors oui, Scath est encore... Euh... Assez nulle avec ses pouvoirs... ^^ Mais ça va s'améliorer (en même temps, est-ce que ça peut être pire ? ;P) ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est gratuit ! ;P A bientôt, la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre III : Interruption

**Hey ! Come vai ? ^^ **

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ce Samedi pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... ! ^^ **

**Sinon, pour donner deux/trois infos, ma fiction est actuellement au chapitre 37. "Tu as des réserves, Red", me direz-vous... Oui, mais j'ai assez peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment... En effet, je suis pour l'instant noyée dans mes révisions pour l'oral du Bac Blanc de français et... J'ai envie de mourir... Enfin, ça, passe encore ! Il faudra que je rattrape, durant les vacances, le retard que j'ai pris durant ce laps de temps là... Enfin bref, voilà, je coupe net ce petit point ennuyeux pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**Au fait, ma fiction a dépassé les 259 lectures ! o/ Alors, ouais, c'est assez dérisoire contrairement à d'autres fanfictions mais... Ouah, quand j'ai vu ça, j'étais super contente ! Ca ne veut rien dire, vraiment, n'indique rien sur la qualité de ma fiction et sur vos impressions, mais bon... ^^ **

**Je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui suivent ma fiction - soit noiredegeais, Ze91, Buttercup-61 et Matirudo-san (que je remercie aussi pour ses reviews ! :3). En parlant de review, merci aussi à Neiflheim ! Et, enfin, je veux remercier ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leur favori - Neiflheim, Matirudo-san et Melusine78 ! Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de remerciements d'un coup ma je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait vraiment ingrat de ne rien dire... Merci à tous, vous qui laissez des reviews, les lecteurs anonymes et autres ! T.T **

**(En vérité, ces remerciements peuvent paraitre barbants mais je les ai écrit en écoutant Changes de Butterfly Boucher & David Bowie (Oui... C'est une musique de Shrek 2... Les musiques de ce film sont une tuerie !) et cela donne vraiment une ambiance géniale ! ;P)**

**Encore le petit disclaimer habituel : Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi... T.T Et je suis la propriétaire (ça fait peur dit comme ça...) de Scath et... Et de tous les autres trucs qui n'appartiennent pas à Mashima, na !**

**Bon allez, cette fois, c'est bien fini... ! Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas ! ;P**

**_Chapitre III_**

_Interruption _

Le train freina brutalement, dans un crissement sinistre. Le wagon fut soudainement secoué. Scath, qui était allongée sur une banquette, roula au sol, se réveillant dans un sursaut. Les paumes collées contre le sol, elle se releva, tous les sens en alerte malgré le fait qu'elle vienne de s'éveiller. Wakaba et Macao avaient ouvert la porte du wagon et observaient avec méfiance le couloir. Prestement, Scath se redressa et sentit la nervosité picoter sa nuque. Macao ne lui sourit pas quand il la vit s'approcher, en effet, il restait sur le qui-vive. Elle murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Wakaba dans un chuchotement.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?, continua-t-elle.

- A un ou deux kilomètres d'Oshibana, peut-être ?, fit Macao, la magie sur les ongles.

Scath fronça les sourcils, interloquée. Oshibana ? C'était très proche de Clover ! Ils devaient n'avoir roulés qu'une heure… Pourquoi le train s'était-il arrêté si abruptement et si loin de la gare d'Oshibana ? D'autres passagers avaient passé la tête hors de leur wagon et Scath vit un homme d'âge mur, musculeux et l'air furieux passer devant eux, vociférant des insultes envers le conducteur. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'au bout du wagon mais, avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, la porte venant au wagon suivant s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme, peut-être d'une vingtaine d'années, sourit gentiment à l'autre homme furieux devant lui. Il lui intima gentiment de se calmer, toujours souriant. Scath, en le voyant, sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il n'avait pas l'air sincèrement aimable et Wakaba et Macao pensaient pareil. L'homme en face de lui cria :

- Que ce passe-t-il dans ce maudit train ?! Hein ?! Poussez-vous, je vais aller dire ma façon de penser au…

L'homme en face de lui perdit son sourire temporairement et posa sa main sur le cœur de l'homme en face de lui. Un cercle d'invocation fleurit sur la poitrine de l'homme, sous la main du jeune individu. Il sourit de nouveau, comme un dément cette fois-ci. Scath plissa les yeux, inquiète. Soudain, l'homme le plus âgé fut envoyé valser à l'autre bout du wagon dans un grand cri avant de retomber inconscient. Macao marmonna :

- Un Mage… Il utilise des ondes pour se battre.

- Il peut annuler des sorts, avec ça, gronda Wakaba.

Scath resta pantoise. Annuler des sorts ? Cette magie-là ? Elle observa le mage qui progressait d'une démarche légère. Ca faisait de lui une sorte d'Anti-Mage, alors ? Wakaba lui saisit l'épaule.

- Tu as récupéré toute sa puissance ?

- O… Oui ! Je… Je crois, en tout cas.

- Bon… On fera avec alors. Ecoute… On va essayer de s'occuper de lui.

- Moi aussi ?, demanda-t-elle, chargeant déjà sa magie à ses points.

- Non. Toi, tu vas escorter les personnes de ce wagon vers Oshibana, en lieu sûr.

Scath fronça les sourcils.

- Ce wagon ? Et ceux des autres ?

- Occupe-toi déjà de celui-là ! Nous évacuerons le reste du train. Une fois à Oshibana, ne revient pas ici. C'est trop risqué. Tu serais une responsabilité en plus.

- Mais… Je peux prendre soin de moi ! Laissez-moi rester !

- Ta magie sauvage te rend instable ! Tu ne peux pas, pas contre un Mage hostile. Rejoins Oshibana et, si tu peux, Magnolia. On se retrouve là-bas ? D'accord ?

- Je… Je serais seule ?, bredouilla-t-elle. Je… Je ne veux pas !

- Ca va aller, Scathine. Ne fais pas l'enfant !, s'écria Macao. J'ai confiance, tu vas rejoindre Magnolia sans encombre, je te le promets.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle, encore enfant malgré les dires de Macao, on allait la laisser seule ? Soudain, la compréhension la frappa sauvagement. Macao et Wakaba ne la traitaient désormais plus comme une enfant mais comme un Mage ! La situation l'exigeait… Cela lui réchauffa le cœur malgré tout. Elle ne les décevrait pas ! Macao claqua des doigts alors que les flammes violettes englobaient ses mains.

- Allons-y… Je vais faire un trou dans le wagon pour que vous puissiez sortir. Protège les non mages jusqu'à Oshibana, comprit ?

- Oui !

Elle retira sa veste qu'elle rangea dans son sac avant de déplier ses ailes. Ses mains luisaient déjà, gorgées de magie. Une boule de feu violet gigantesque vit exploser un morceau de leur wagon, laissant l'aie s'engouffrer. Les deux Mages ouvrirent la porte en grand et toisèrent le troisième. Scath volait au-dessus d'eux et cria aux citadins lambda :

- Par ici ! Il y a une sortie, ici !

Tous se précipitèrent vers leur wagon, tandis que la fée les supervisait en voletant au-dessus de la petite foule. Elle fila chercher l'homme frappé de plein fouet par la magie des ondes et l'escorta péniblement vers la sortie du wagon. Le Mage des Ondes gronda :

- Petite peste…

Il tendit la main vers elle et Scath vit une onde compacte filer vers elle. Elle ouvrit les paumes et un épais cristal noir en jaillit, parant l'attaque. Après que l'onde s'y soit écrasée, le spath explosa en plusieurs petits éclats. La fée leva la main et les ombres alentours se concentrèrent dans sa paume avant de filer pour heurter le front du mage qui s'effondra, inconscient. La petite resta dubitative devant ce pouvoir inédit. C'était nouveau, ça… Scath chassa la cercle magique et attendit que tous soit sortis pour les suivre, tandis que Macao et Wakaba se précipitaient chercher les autres mages hostiles. Une fois dehors, elle s'éleva pour évaluer la distance entre le groupe et Oshibana. Un kilomètre, Macao avait raison. Elle pressait les passagers du train d'avancer, inquiète et bafouillante, suivant la voie pour gagner la ville. Ils protestèrent, refusant d'écouter un enfant, aussi Mage soit-il, mais quand, en entendant le bruit des explosions de magie dans leur dos, ils se mirent en marche, l'inquiétude dans les boyaux, comme l'avait Scath.

Elle avait plié ses ailes sans les faire réintégrer son dos. Elle fermait la marche, progressant lentement. Une lueur sombre illuminait toujours ses mains. La fée se sentait mal de laisser ses compagnons derrière elle. Ils ignoraient combien de mages hostiles avaient attaqués le train, ni leurs pouvoirs. Devait-elle faire demi-tour ? Elle se morigéna sévèrement. Non, son devoir était ici. Elle avait la responsabilité de tous ses humains sans magie ici. Après tout, Wakaba et Macao étaient de grands mages et peut-être que des mages alliés se trouvaient dans le train ! Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, méfiante. Elle espérait que Macao et Wakaba arrivaient à garder la situation sous leur contrôle. Scath se figea en distinguant une silhouette suivre le groupe, sombre et inquiétante. Elle voyait pourtant deux points de lumière doré luirent. Un mage ! Il avait réussi à sortir du train ! Scath intima aux passagers en fin de peloton, proche d'elle, de rattraper les autres alors qu'elle faisait face à la personne qui s'avançait. Parmi eux, l'homme qui avait été attaqué par les ondes resta immobile avant de progresser, silencieux, résigné. Scath serra les dents alors que plus qu'un mètre la séparait du Mage. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux blonds coulaient sur ses épaules impeccablement, ses lèvres rouges s'étiraient en un sourire inquiétant et ses yeux noirs charbonneux fixaient Scath avec insistance.

La fée la vit s'arrêter devant elle, une main sur la hanche. Elle sourit :

- Alors c'est toi qui as défait Adalric ? Eh bien… Une petite fille… C'est bien pitoyable ! Je suis déçue…

Elle soupira doucement avant de porter son regard sur le bras gauche de Scath. Elle découvrit le symbole de Fairy Tail sur sa peau et rit doucement :

- Une Mage de Fairy Tail ? Hahaha ! Cette guilde recrute des mômes ? Elle qui est déjà une guilde merdique, elle est sur un encore plus mauvais chemin ! Lamentable ! Hahaha !

- Ne me sous-estime pas !, bégaya Scath, intimidée par les allures de bimbo de la femme en face d'elle. Et… Et… Ne parle pas ainsi de ma guilde !

- Haha ! La petite rose à des épines alors ? Des épines de verre, oui… Enfin… Allons-y ! Je dois venger cet incapable d'Adalric.

Elle fit apparaitre dans sa main une baguette lumineuse et elle s'écria :

- Moi, Hildegarde, de la guilde Holy Hydra, je vais t'arracher les ailes, petite fée ! Tu vas gouter à ma magie orageuse !

- Je… Je t'attends !

Scath serra les poings alors que les ombres affluaient à ses mains. Elle espérait qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas mal… Les yeux brillants, Hildegarde leva sa baguette et marmonna quelques incantations. Scath s'écria :

- Sphère d'ombre !

La même sphère compacte apparue plutôt revint à la main de Scath. La fée la projeta de toute sa forme vers la femme devant elle. Celle-ci éclata de rire et l'évita en bondissant agilement sur le côté. Elle sourit :

- Une magie des ombres ? Hahaha ! Intéressant ! A mon tour !

Elle leva sa baguette et Scath fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait la pression autour d'elle se modifier. Des nuages jaillissaient de la baguette d'Hildegarde abondamment. Scath resta méfiante, sentant déjà sa magie lui chatouiller les doigts. Soudain, rapidement, un vortex naquit depuis le nuage, emprisonnant Scath. Elle poussa un cri de douleur en sentant les vents violents la frapper. Il se mit même à pleuvoir autour d'elle, la trempant. Elle sentait ses vêtements fouetter son corps sans avoir l'occasion de se coller à sa peau à cause de l'eau et ses cheveux voler. La fée songea un instant ouvrir ses ailes pour s'envoler mais la puissance des vents l'en dissuada. Elle craignait que les membranes ne se déchirent de nouveau. La tornade se resserrait autour de la petite, la blessant plus encore. Elle gémit, tombant à genoux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Hildegarde ricanait. Elle cria plus fort encore.

- Thunderbolt !

Scath, fouettée par la tornade, était incapable. Elle entendit le tonnerre gronder autour d'elle et, les bras devant le visage pour se protéger, elle leva les yeux plissés, effrayée. Elle vit un nuage d'orage au-dessus d'elle, chargé en électricité. La foudre allait s'abattre sur elle ! Soudain, les vents de la tornade s'inversèrent et, au lieu de la clouer au sol, ils l'élevèrent tout en la maintenant prisonnière. La gronda au-dessus d'elle et, d'un coup, s'abattit sur son corps en suspension. Spath poussa un hurlement à en réveiller les morts avant de s'effondrer dans les vents, de nouveau, la projetèrent au sol. Le rire d'Hildegarde lui faisait mal et tout son corps était engourdit par l'éclair. Spath était persuadée d'avoir été brûlée de l'intérieur. De nouveau, la foudre menaça au dessus d'elle. La fée garda une main sur son visage et leva l'autre, appelant :

- Cristal d'ombre !

Des cristaux courbes poussèrent autour de Scath, la protégeant. Elle sentit les vents diminuer autour d'elle et elle soupira, soulagée. Profitant de l'accalmie, elle se releva, découvrant ses bras tout égratignés par les vents. Scath tenait à peine debout, sur ses jambes tremblantes. Une entaille, plus épaisse que les autres, s'était ouverte sous son bras et elle vit du sang, qui était devenu rouge depuis qu'elle possédait de l'ADN humain en elle, par un étrange processus, ainsi que de la gelée noire essayer d'en sortir. Elle eut envie de vomir. Scath entendit un éclair frapper sa protection et, sous l'impact, les spaths explosèrent en poussière noire. La tornade ainsi que le nuage d'orage avait disparu. Hildegarde, elle, restait figée, apparemment agacée. Scath, essayant de se tenir debout sans faiblir, la fixant droit dans les yeux. _Je suis Mage d'une guilde… Je ne courberai pas la tête… Pas encore…_ Hildergarde gronda :

- Tu as pu trouver parade à mon attaque Thunderbolt ?

- Et je… Je… Je ne te laisserai pas la retenter !, répliqua Scath, la voix chevrotante.

Elle leva ses deux mains et les ombres naquirent sur les paumes de Scath. Elles tournoyèrent rapidement, bouillonnantes, avant de filer sur Hildegarde, en une sphère compacte. Elle la heurta dans le ventre, la pliant en deux. Pourtant, la Mage climatique resta debout, bien campée sur ses pieds. Elle ricana :

- Sale petite peste… Je vais te dépecer, quand tu tomberas à genoux devant moi !

Scath écarquilla les yeux. Elle était encore debout, après s'être prit dans le ventre une boule dure comme du marbre ? La puissance de Scath s'était déjà évanouie. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas encore rétablie, durant le trajet en train, elle avait mentit à Macao et Wakaba. La fée, la main plaqué contre son entaille au bras, les membres endoloris, expira lentement, le souffle court. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sec et Hildegarde se figea. Assommée, les yeux révulsés, elle s'effondra pitoyablement, face contre terre. Derrière elle, tenant un épais bout de bois, l'homme ayant été attaqué dans son wagon se tenait avec un regard de pur mépris. Scath sourit faiblement et se laissa tomber, à genoux. L'homme se précipita, inquiet :

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je… Je… Je crois, bredouilla Scath.

Il passa le bras de Scath sur son épaule, profitant de sa petite taille. Il la releva doucement, avec précaution, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait plus s'effondrer. La tête dodelinant sur sa poitrine, Scath tremblait et s'appuyait sur son sauveur, les yeux mi-clos. Ils progressèrent lentement, l'homme observant Scath du coin de l'œil, laissant la Mage assommée derrière eux. Scath murmura durant toute la durée du trajet des remerciements auxquels il ne répondit pas. Ils ne rattrapèrent pas le groupe de passagers escortés hors du train. Scath rageait silencieusement. Ses victoires n'étaient dues qu'à des coups de chance ! Tant qu'elle ne maitriserait pas son pouvoir, l'issue des combats seraient toujours incertains et elle s'épuiserait avec de la magie sauvage. Si l'homme n'avait pas été là… Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu advenir.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la ville, quittant les rails. Scath bredouilla encore des remerciements et quitta l'homme, ce non-mage qui l'avait sauvé. Il la laissa s'éloigner, l'air sévère. Elle s'enfonça dans la ville. Les coudes et même tous les bras en sang, le corps en feu, elle ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer jusqu'à Magnolia ainsi. Elle s'assit sur les marches d'un bâtiment, observant ses multiples petites plaies saigner. Elle n'osa pas y toucher. Macao et Wakaba lui manquait déjà… Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien… La fée resta une heure, peut-être deux assise ici, laissant les plaies se cicatriser, celle sous son bras lui faisant affreusement mal, une grimace sur les lèvres. Elle sursauta quand des pieds arrivèrent devant elle. Scath leva les yeux et découvrit un jeune garçon de son âge, l'air intrigué. Il avait des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheveux et des yeux sombres. Il s'écria :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Kageyama !

- Oh… Euh… Bonjour… Je… Mon nom est Scathach. Mais… Je préfère Scath.

- Désolé de te déranger mais tu as la même aura que mon maitre.

- Que… Pardon ?

Scath resta abasourdie. Que disait-il ? Elle ne le suivait pas, ce Kageyama…

- Ok… Je te dois quelques explications ! Je suis le jeune disciple d'un vieux mage, hors d'Oshibana. Il s'agit d'un papy qui maitrise la magie des ombres. Un ancien mage de Blue Pegasus.

- La magie des ombres ?, s'écria Scath, bondissant sur ses pieds. Vraiment ?

- Yep ! Tu as donc la même aura ! Tu ne maitriserais pas la même magie ?

- Euh… Je la connais mais ne la maitrise pas.

- Ah ouais ? Ecoute, viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter.

Scath n'arrivait pas à croire la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elle venait de rencontrer cet ''apprenti Mage'' qui lui proposait de rencontrer un maitre de la Magie des Ombres. C'était trop beau ! Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas un piège. Dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle ne pourrait s'en sortir si facilement. Kageyama, la voyant bien mal en point, l'aida à progresser, gentiment. En chemin, alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville, Kageyama lui expliqua qu'il apprenait encore la magie mais ne la maniait pas. Son maitre maitrisait les ombres si bien, disait-il, qu'il pouvait en devenir une. Scath, hochant distraitement la tête, se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle en était constituée, d'ombres, ainsi que de sang qui la répugnait. Ils traversèrent un chemin de terre et, après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une bicoque étrange. La peinture rouge des murs s'écaillait, les tuiles peintes en bleus menaçaient de tomber sur la tête du premier venu et les volets jaunes claquaient à cause de coups de vent. Kageyama lui présenta pourtant la demeure avec une fierté mal dissimulée. Il s'écria :

- Papy ! Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé l'aura bizarre que tu sentais en ville !

La porte de la maison resta close mais Scath vit distinctement une ombre filer sous elle, pour progresser au sol en serpentant. La fée déglutit brutalement alors que l'ombre élancée, au sol, tourbillonnait sur elle-même avant de s'élever hors du sol pour former une silhouette humaine. Finalement, les ombres disparurent pour laisser devant Scath un vieil homme, qui aurait pu être centenaire comme quinquagénaire. Ses yeux jaunes, comme ceux des faucons, toisaient la petite fée, intimidée par ce vieillard. Il était mince et alerte. Sa barbe en pointe était bien taillée. Il se pencha sur Scath, qui resta paralysée, et il renifla comme un chien. Il finit par lui emprisonner le poignet dans sa main osseuse avant de congédier Kageyama :

- Va jouer ailleurs, toi. Et si tu m'appelle encore une fois « papy », je te promets que je t'arrache les yeux !

- Oui mon oncle, souffla le garçon, visiblement pas impressionné pour un sou.

Il s'écarta, les mains dans les poches, adressant malgré tout un regard curieux à la fée et à son oncle. Avec force, il tira Scath vers la maison, la laissant totalement stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la maison et, impérieux, la fit s'assoir sur un fauteuil dont les ressorts firent mal au dos de Scath. La fée grimaçait de douleur, les dents serrées. Ses petites entailles s'étaient rouvertes. Elle le vit fourrager dans une armoire, jetant les produits dont il n'avait apparemment pas besoin, et qui rejoignait ceux déjà au sol. Il s'écria :

- Eh bien ! Makarov les envoie de plus en plus jeunes !

- Pardon ?, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Makarov… Fairy Tail… ! Tu ne connais même pas le nom de ton maître, toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

- S… Scath… Scathach.

- En v'là un nom à coucher dehors.

Elle déglutit, effrayée. Il était bizarre, ce vieux… Elle regrettait Polyussica et sa misanthropie, qui était bien effrayante, avec son balai. Il se tourna vers elle, les bras pleins de bandages et de désinfectants. Patiemment, il nettoya les petites plaies sur les bras de Scath avant de les bander soigneusement, sous l'œil surpris de la gamine. Il la soignait ? Elle, une inconnue ? Alors qu'il enroulait des bandes de gazes blanches autour de son biceps droit, elle demanda :

- K… Kageyama m'a dit que vous étiez un Maitre de la Magie des Ombres.

- Tss… Ce gosse… Pour se vanter, il serait prêt à dire que je suis le roi de Fiore. Mais effectivement, je suis bien Mage des Ombres. Et, en sentant ton aura, je peux déduire que tu l'es aussi.

- Euh… Non… Enfin, je ne suis pas un mage lambda. Oh… Merci pour le bandage !

- Hum…

Il lui fit lever son bras, il découvrit une entaille plus profonde que les autres où suintaient du liquide noir et argenté. Alors qu'il allait l'effleurer, curieux, Scath recula. Elle bredouille quelque chose. Il s'écarta, rangeant en vrac les compresses et autres désinfectants. Il lui fit ensuite boire une potion qui lui guérit ses brûlures internes, après que Scath lui eut dit qu'elle avait été frappée par la foudre, afin d'aiguiller la guérison. Une fois ceci fait, il se tourna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et demanda :

- Pas un mage lambda, hein ? T'es pas trop prétentieuse, toi ? Haha !

Il avait éclaté d'un rire caverneux, grave. Sa gorge devait en vibrer tellement fort… Scath serra les dents et bondit sur ses pieds, agacée par ce vieux. Elle déplia ses ailes ce qui fit taire le vieux, qui resta ahuri. Il en tomba à genoux. Ses yeux semblaient terrifiants, fous.

- Une fée… Une fée… Tu as de l'ADN humain ? Comment as-tu pu ?

- J'ai été découverte par ma guilde, Fairy Tail. L'un des mages m'a touché sans protection et… Voilà…

- Mon dieu… Une fée… J'ai passé ma vie à essayer d'en trouver une et voilà que vient à moi une fée… Des ombres !

Les ailes de Scath réintégrèrent sa peau délicatement alors qu'elle prenait la parole et que le vieux se relevait, toujours ébahi. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans son regard. Une folie passionnée.

- Je… Je maîtrise mal ma magie…

- Explique-moi, je t'aiderai.

Le changement d'attitude étonna Scath. Il désirait tant que cela rencontrer une fée ? Eh bien... Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais expliqua tout de même :

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ma magie.

- Ah ! Elle est sauvage ?

- O… Oui.

Il se posa dans un fauteuil, imité par Scath. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Finalement, le vieil homme demanda :

- Tu as déjà pu découvrir quelque chose ?

- Hum… Je peux ouvrir des portails vers le monde des ombres, faire pousser des cristaux qui viennent de cet endroit et les modeler – plus ou moins – et concentrer des ombres sur ma paume pour les projeter. Et… Je… Je suis constituée d'ombres.

- Haha ! Ca explique le fait que ton sang était noir ! C'était des ombres qui essayaient de sortir par la plaie !

Scath se garda bien de lui dire que son sang était en réalité rouge, et non noir. Il avait déjà dû le remarquer de toute manière mais ne disait pourtant rien pour se corriger. Le vieil homme murmura un « Merveilleux » avant de secouer la tête pour se concentrer. Il s'écria :

- C'est déjà pas mal, pour quelque chose apprit avec de la magie sauvage ! M'enfin… Ça reste instable tout ton bordel, là… Je ne connais qu'une magie d'humain, je ne connaissais pas les cristaux ni le monde des Ombres avant. Je ne peux t'apprendre qu'à manipuler que les ombres de ce monde ci.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, affirma-t-elle. Mais… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Je devrais regagner ma guilde le plus vite possible.

- Bien… Alors, demain soir, tu connaitras mes techniques. Elles sont peu nombreuses, le temps les a effacés, mais… C'est déjà mieux que rien ! Moi, Dakuinku, je vais t'enseigner, Scathach, ce que la vie m'a montré de la magie des ombres !

- Merci… Merci beaucoup…

- Bien ! Alors, pas de temps à perdre ! Viens, gamine !

Il lui saisit de nouveau le poignet et la tira vers la porte de derrière la maison, les conduisant dans un grand champ de blé dorée. Kageyama, les yeux écarquillés, les vit dévaler le jardin, Scath titubant derrière son oncle. Dakuinku, un sourire lui allant jusqu'aux oreilles, lui dit avec une impatience d'enfant :

- Eh bien ! Puisque le temps nous manque, commençons déjà maintenant ! Je te montre les bases, ensuite, tu te démerderas seule. J'suis pas ton père non plus.

Scath hocha la tête, souriante elle aussi. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, que le déclin du soleil marquait déjà. Elle espérait que, à Fairy Tail, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. Scath était sûre que Wakaba et Macao lui faisaient confiance, qu'ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'elle allait bien. Elle murmura, trop bas pour que Dakuinku entende :

- Je vais bientôt revenir.

Mais d'abord, elle allait devenir plus forte, encore plus forte. Ainsi, elle porterait avec fierté le symbole de Fairy Tail et serait plus digne encore de marcher au côté des mages de sa guilde, sa famille.

Dakuinku se trouvait dans sa demeure, un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres. Ses yeux observaient Kageyama et la fée qui jouaient dans le jardin. Avant de commencer l'entrainement, il avait une communication à passer. Son regard se perdait dans la contemplation de Scathach. Après toutes ces années de quêtes... Une fée venait enfin s'offrir à lui ! Il tenait dans sa main une Lacrima qui brillait doucement. Dakuinku contacta son Maitre. La connexion s'établit mais aucun visage n'apparut dans la sphère de cristal limpide. Une voix de jeune homme, suave, monta :

- Oui, Dakuinku ?

- Maitre... Jamais vous ne croirez à ce que je vais vous dire... J'en ai trouvé une... !

- Comment ?!

La voix de l'interlocuteur de Dakuinku était légèrement montée dans les aigus et tremblait d'excitation. Le mage des Ombres aussi frissonnait de joie. Bientôt, bientôt ! Le vieil homme reprit :

- Malheureusement, elle est très jeune et souillée par les hommes.

- Peu m'importe, coupa sévèrement le plus jeune. Je la veux, les écrits ne précisent pas qu'elle doit être pure pour le rituel !

- Bien sur, Maitre. Je vais l'entrainer mais elle ne peut rester ici que deux jours avant de rejoindre sa guilde. Elle est l'enfant de Makarov Drear.

- Fairy Tail ? Comme c'est approprié, gloussa le Maitre inconnu.

Dakuinku regarda Scath avant que son jeune Maitre lui prenne la parole. Sous les yeux émerveillés de Kageyama, elle se tuait à la tache pour essayer de faire pousser un cristal d'ombre et lui donner une forme définie.

- Combien de temps peux-tu la garder auprès de toi ?

- Elle sera partie demain soir, avoua le plus vieux. Je pourrai essayer de la retenir un peu mais...

- Non. Non, laisse-là partir. Il me manque encore quelques informations pour le rituel de résurrection. Belknap doit me rapporter quelques informations complémentaires. Je la récupérerai le moment venu. Ne perds pas de temps, commence déjà l'entrainement !

- Bien sur.

Le Maitre coupa la communication alors que Dakuinku souriait. Plus jeune, il avait été un Mage prodige de Blue Pegasus mais, désormais, il était membre d'une guilde bien plus noble. Le vieil homme rangea sa Lacrima dans un tiroir et sa manche se retroussa légèrement pour dévoiler un tatouage en forme d'oeil rouge.

**Eh voilà, la fin de ce 3ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'espère aussi que Dakuinku vous a plu... Pour autant qu'un type étrange comme lui puisse plaire. De quelle guilde fait-il partie, qui est son mystérieux interlocuteur ?! Vous le saurez... Bah déjà, pas tout de suite ! ;P C'est le second OC qui intervient et ce n'est pas le dernier ! ^^ **

**Je répète mais c'est important : n'oubliez pas de laissez une review, c'est comme un salaire pour moi. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir vos retours - si, si, je vous jure, ça me colle un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres ! - et ne lésinez pas sur les critiques - positives comme négatives - car c'est uniquement ça que je pourrai modifier la fanfiction pour l'améliorer ! ^^**

**En parlant de ça, merci à Neiflheim pour sa review magique ! ;P **

**Bien, je pense que tout est dit... Alors merci encore de vos lectures (259 !) et je vous retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite de Scath !**

**(*^-')/~ Bye-Bye !**


	5. Chapitre IV : Progression

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Euh... Oui, oui, j'ai du retard... Mais, à ma décharge, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, hier, le site souffrait d'un problème au niveau de son serveur qui empêchait de se connecter. J'ai remarqué qu'aucune fanfiction n'était postée, donc j'ai été rassurée ! ;P**

**Sinon, vous allez bien ? ^^ Enfin les vacances ! J'en ai fini avec ce fichu oral de français de Bac blanc (maudit sois-tu, Apollinaire, et ton poème Automne Malade !) même si, à la rentrée, je vais ****affronter l'écrit... Pourquoi suis-je partit en L ?! ;)**

**Enfin... Assez blablaté ! Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! Je suis toujours très heureuse en voyant que vous prenez un peu de votre temps pour laisser une critique - positive comme négative - qui permettent à l'auteur de grandir un peu, de corriger des trucs pour améliorer son histoire. **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, axé sur l'apprentissage de Scath... C'est un chapitre un peu vide mais c'est nécessaire pour que Scath progresse... ^^**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! On se voit en bas ! ;P**

**_Chapitre IV_**

_Progression_

C'est donc ainsi que Scath se retrouva dans la bicoque aux multiples couleurs, au côté de Dakuinku. Quand elle l'avait vu utiliser sa magie, pour devenir une ombre, elle avait senti sa magie émaner de lui. Mais, désormais, alors que son pouvoir illuminait ses mains, Scath mesure l'étendue de sa puissance. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Makarov, bien loin même, mais elle le sentait plus puissant que certains mages. Ses paumes luisaient du même éclat qui illuminait Scath, lorsqu'elle appelait sa magie. Ils s'étaient rendu près d'un grand arbre et Kageyama, le novice, les suivait silencieusement. Dakuinku fit craquer ses doigts, ce qui fit frémir Scath. Il déclara :

- Alors… Le B. de la magie des ombres, ce sont les interactions entre les ombres portées.

- Comment ça ?

- La ferme et regarde. J't'explique après.

Dakuinku étendit ses mains et son ombre portée s'avança. Dakuinku ouvrit les doigts de sa main et sa silhouette sombre, calquant ses mouvements, l'imita. Scath vit alors la main de l'ombre de Dakuinku se saisir de celle d'une poignée d'herbes et il l'arracha. Stupéfaite, Scath vit les brins verts s'arracher également et léviter. Dakuinku, un léger rictus sur les lèvres, prit la parole :

- Comme nous avons de l'influence sur les ombres, les ombres ont de l'influence sur nous. Avec de l'entrainement et de la concentration, tu peux ressentir les ombres aux bouts de tes doigts, dès que ta propre ombre les touchent. M'enfin… C'qu'un truc de novice ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors, le truc d'initié ?, demanda Scath, impressionnée malgré le fait que Dakuinku ait dit avoir fait quelque chose de bateau.

Le Mage des Ombres inspira légèrement et, quand sa magie fit effet, Scath poussa un petit cri de surprise. L'ombre de Dakuinku s'était détaché de son corps ! Scath était fascinée. L'ombre agissait sans que Dakuinku ne fasse le moindre geste. Quoique… En réalité, il bougeait, mais l'ombre ne le suivait plus. Il expliqua :

- C'est de l'interaction d'ombre, donc. Ça ne marche que dans un très petit rayon d'action. Ne vas pas croire que, via ton ombre, tu peux bouger des rochers ou des trucs comme ça. Ton ombre peut faire ce que ton corps peut faire. Tu ne peux pas non plus modifier l'ombre de quelque chose pour lui donner la forme souhaitée. J'ai essayé de faire ça, plus jeune. Ce fut un échec cuisant…

-Compris !, fit-elle. Est-ce que mon ombre peut interagir avec celles d'autres personnes ?

- Bien sûr. Tiens, va dans à la lumière.

Scath obéit et se déplaça dans la lumière, elle qui était resté dans l'ombre. Elle vit l'ombre de Dakuinku se déplacer vers la sienne et, sans que le mage ne bouge, elle maitrisa Scath. Elle la fit tomber à genoux et lui maintint les mains dans le dos. La gamine resta stupéfaite. Dakuinku relâcha son étreinte alors qu'elle se redressait, encore étonnée. Là où l'ombre avait touché la sienne, sur sa peau, elle avait ressenti les doigts osseux de Dakuinku. Les ombres avaient bien un impact sur eux ! Elle demanda :

- Vous n'avez pas bougé… Comment avez-vous fait ? L'ombre est-elle indépendante ?

- Pour réussir à faire bouger son ombre sans se déplacer, les novices restent concentrés. Ensuite, avec de l'habitude, ressentir les ombres, déplacer la sienne peut se faire sans problème. C'est comme plier les doigts.

Scath hocha. Ce devait être aussi naturel pour lui qu'elle pour utiliser ses ailes. Dakuinku lui fit signe d'essayer. Scath tendit la main vers un nouveau brin d'herbes et attendit que son ombre effleure celle des plantes. Alors, décidée, elle referma la main et tira. Les brins d'herbe ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Elle fronça les sourcils et Dakuinku s'écria, visiblement agacé par ce premier échec :

- Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu te concentrer ! Je t'ai dit que tu devais sentir les brins d'herbes sous tes doigts, comme tu as senti mon ombre maitriser la tienne !

Scath rougit. Effectivement, elle ne s'était pas concentrée du tout. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler sa magie, elle qui se manifestait seule les trois quarts du temps. Elle bredouilla quelque chose avant repositionner son ombre vers celle de l'herbe. La fée se concentra, les sourcils froncés. Elle sursauta finalement en sentant quelques choses chatouiller sa paume. Ne voulant rompre sa concentration, elle se dépêcha de refermer la main et de tirer sur l'herbe. Les brins s'arrachèrent anarchiquement. Elle esquissa un minuscule sourire. Sourire qui fondit en voyant le visage de Dakuinku. Il ordonna :

- Recommence.

Il fit recommencer l'exercice une dizaine, puis finalement une vingtaine de fois à Scath. A la fin, une petite parcelle du champ était tondue mais, désormais, Scath ressentait presque immédiatement les brins d'herbe en se concentrant. Dakuinku eut un léger sourire :

- Apparemment, ta magie est vraiment incrustée en toi. Tu apprends vite. Maintenant, visualise ton ombre en train de bouger, selon ta volonté, mais sans que tu n'esquisses le moindre mouvement.

Scath hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau. Durant les cinq ou six premiers essais, l'ombre de Scath resta immobile, comme pour la narguer. Mais, petit à petit, elle bougeait la main, pliait le bras et les doigts, avançait. Il fallut une trentaine d'essais avant que Scath ne puisse la faire bouger complétement, tout en restant elle-même immobile. Seul son index droit soubresautait inconsciemment, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Dakuinku avait raison. C'était aussi simple que de plier les doigts ou, dans son cas, de voler. La seule différence était que, si Scath lui donnait un ordre, la silhouette obéissait sans que Scath n'ait besoin de se focaliser sur l'ordre. Le vieux Mage s'étira pesamment. Ensuite, Scath dû faire bouger son ombre tout en devant exécuter des ordres lancés Dakuinku. Les première fois, l'ombre de Scath finissait par la rejoindre docilement mais, finalement, la fée finit par dissocier les ordres de l'ombre et ceux de son corps. La première séance d'interaction d'ombre avait duré assez longtemps, si bien que le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Dakuinku s'écria :

- Bon. Pour t'entrainer à la faire bouger tout en faisant quelque chose d'autre, tu le feras seule, quand tu seras de retour à la guilde. Tu verras, c'est aussi facile que de tendre le bras gauche vers l'avant et lever le droit. Tu fais ça instinctivement après, presque sans y penser.

Elle hocha la tête. Dakuinku leva les yeux. Le ciel s'était déjà assombri. Kageyama, lui s'était endormi sur le perron de la maison coloré, qu'il avait fini par rejoindre, un peu ennuyé. Quand Scath demanda si la première leçon était finie, Dakuinku la regarda comme si elle lui avait dit que la terre était plate.

- Finie ? Tu rigoles ? On n'a déjà pas beaucoup de temps et tu veux faire une pause ? On va aussi bosser encore un peu, les ombres sont plus épaisses, ce sera plus pratique pour nous de travailler le prochain point.

Scath hocha la tête alors que Dakuinku fit craquer sa nuque, les mains sur les hanches. Il annonça :

- Désormais, maintenant que tu maitrises les bases, tu vas apprendre à façonner ton ombre. On va profiter du fait qu'il y ait encore un peu de lumière.

- La façonner ?

- Ton ombre est une partie intégrante de toi. Tu peux en prélever pour créer un clone de toi.

- Ouah… Pour de vrai ?

- Yep ! Je te mets en garde, les clones sont immatériels et ne sont pas vivants. On peut les faire bouger par la magie mais c'est fatiguant. Très.

- Ca peut servir de moyen de diversion, alors ?

- Je te conseille d'en créer plusieurs immobiles plutôt que d'en faire bouger un.

Scath hocha la tête. Dakuinku et elle s'agenouillèrent, faisant face à leur ombre. La vieux mage posa ses mains à plat, respirant doucement. Elle le vit lever la main et découvrit des filaments sombres coller à ses paumes, encore reliés à son ombre malgré tout. Il expliqua :

- La Magie des Ombres est, d'une certaine manière, une magie de création. C'est vraiment une magie que je trouve intéressante. A mes yeux, c'est la plus belle des magies… Si sombre mais qui se plie au désir de la lumière, mystérieuse mais dévoilant ses secrets à ceux qui s'y intéressent… La plus belle et la plus intéressante, répéta-t-il.

Scath resta silencieuse, le regardant maculer ses mains avec son ombre avant d'exposer ses mains à la lumière. Les marques fondirent sur sa peau comme neige au soleil.

- Une ombre a besoin d'être protégé de la lumière, si tu veux qu'elle vive. Ta magie, en échange d'un peu de concentration et d'énergie, peut lui apporter cette protection. Une ombre magique peut tenir. Oh oui, elle fondra au soleil, bien sûr, mais peut-être au bout d'un jour, voire deux si tu t'y prends bien.

Il inspira profondément. Scath hoqueta discrètement. Elle vit l'ombre de l'homme trembler, bouillonner comme de l'eau. Soudain, elle gonfla, enfla, et prit, petit à petit, forme humaine, en trois dimension. Scath avait l'impression d'assister à la croissance d'une fleur en accélérée. L'ombre, le clone, était vêtu comme Dakuinku et il avait pris les mêmes couleurs que son propriétaire. Il s'agissait d'une copie conforme, si bien que Scath, si elle avait dû être confrontée à ces deux personnes, elle n'aurait pas pu faire de différence. Le pantin de Dakuinku reposait au sol, la tête sur la poitrine, les yeux vides. Dakuinku trempa ses mains dans son ombre et modela son double pour le redresser, lui donner la posture voulue. Finalement, il recula, s'assit sur son postérieur et sourit largement.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'je n'avais pas fait ça, moi !

- Comment vous faites ?, demanda Scath, encore bluffée par la démonstration de son mentor.

- Tout est un travail d'imagination. Plonge tes mains dans ton élément et modèle ton clone dans ton esprit. Il naitra devant toi.

- Je peux créer les clones d'autres personnes ?, questionna-t-elle.

- Nope, fit Dakuinku, frottant son crâne. C'est tabou. J'ai déjà vu un mage des ombres s'y prêter. Il est mort, tombé en poussière, avalé par les ombres.

Scath resta figée. Un tabou ? Elle savait que les magies possédaient des tabous mais ignorait ce qu'il advenait du mage qui brisait une règle. Elle déglutit. La mort, voilà ce qui l'attendait.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas ?

- La magie des ombres permet de manipuler sa propre silhouette, rien d'autre. Bien sûr, avec l'interaction d'ombre, on manipule une silhouette d'autre, certes, mais on le fait indirectement. Se permettre de modeler dans l'ombre d'un autre être humain, est l'un des tabous de notre magie, Scathach. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle hocha la tête, mortellement sérieuse. Elle ne l'oublierait pas, jamais. Dakuinku resta un instant silencieux, observant le ciel s'obscurcissant lentement.

- Mais… Tu peux utiliser les ombres du soir, celles qui flottent la nuit. Ce sont des ombres sauvages, elles n'appartiennent à personne… Et, tu m'as déjà dit que tu avais créé des sphères d'ombres compactes. Je pense que cela vient du fait que tu es constituée d'ombres sauvages. Tu dois absorber certaines de ses ombres la nuit, pendant ton sommeil, ton organisme les modifie et elles deviennent tiennes. Ca fait que tu peux utiliser de jour un pouvoir que les autres mages des ombres ne peuvent utiliser que la nuit, ou dans la pénombre.

Il resta silencieux après ça, pensif, avant de sourire.

- Allez ! Dépêchons-nous ! Le soleil se couche !

Scath hocha la tête, revigorée par le sourire du mage. Il avait quelque chose… Dans ce sourire… Il communiquait une certaine joie de vivre, exhibant ses dents blanches. La fée se pencha vers son ombre, les sourcils froncés, se concentrant de la même manière que lorsqu'elle faisait bouger son ombre. Lors de ses premières tentatives, elle ne réussit qu'à faire trembler son ombre, rider sa surface comme celle d'un lac, ou bien se heurtait à un échec cuisant. Finalement, son ombre bouillonna et, parfois, elle s'élevait légèrement, laissant naitre un visage d'enfant avant de retomber mollement. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à disparaitre totalement que Scath réussit à faire sortir son double, son sosie. Le même visage d'enfant, aux yeux vides et à la peau pâle naquit derrière elle. Une gamine en jean et en débardeur noir finit par rester assise devant elle, la tête penchée en avant et les bras ballants. Dakuinku sourit :

- Génial ! C'est très bien Scathach ! Tu sembles à l'aise avec les ombres !

Elle eut un sourire un peu fatiguée. Le fait de s'être entrainé tout l'après-midi, sans aucune pause, l'avait épuisé. Dakuinku lui apprit que, pour modeler l'ombre, qui était immatérielle, il fallait couvrir ses mains avec son ombre pour la toucher et lui donner une posture. Scath s'amusa donc à se maculer les mains de matières sombres pour donner à son sosie des expressions et des attitudes différentes. Dakuinku lui apprit que, comme pour déplacer son ombre, elle pouvait avec de l'entrainement les modeler sans les toucher. Il lui montra comment s'y prendre, ce que Scath trouva impressionnant. Le clone jaillissait des ombres avec déjà la posture que souhaitait Dakuinku. Il ne s'agenouillait même pas pour le faire sortir de l'ombre. Quand Scath s'y essaya, elle se heurta à un échec cuisant et Dakuinku lui dit qu'elle apprendrait à maitriser ça plus tard, elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire à la guilde.

Elle s'attendait à rentrer pour aller dormir mais, pourtant, l'entrainement se poursuivit la nuit, dans la pénombre. Dakuinku voulait en effet voir comment Scath pouvait compacter les ombres et corriger ces techniques. Cela fut rapidement expédié, si bien que Dakuinku décréta peu de temps après la fin de l'entrainement pour la journée et ils regagnèrent la maison. Ils découvrirent Kageyama, un bol de râmen vide sur les genoux, endormi sur un fauteuil, une jambe en l'air, sur le dossier du fauteuil, de la bave au coin de lèvres. Cela fit rire doucement Scath. Dakuinku le porta dans sa chambre alors que Scath s'asseyait devant un bol de râmen, plein celui-là. Elle le finit rapidement et s'endormie sur un canapé abimé, alors Dakuinku éteignait les lumières la maison avant de sortir de la maison, encore. Il resta un instant, se dissolvant presque dans les ombres du soir, avant de soupirer et de regagner sa chambre.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, après un petit-déjeuner que Scath trouva bien maigre, elle qui s'était habituée aux déjeuners copieux de la guilde, ils se retrouvèrent dans le même champ que la veille. Kageyama les regardait de loin, leur adressant des grands sourires et des signes de la main. Scath demanda, en regardant le garçon s'assoir en tailleur et se concentrer :

- Que fait-il ?

- Kageyama ne maitrise pas la magie, il l'apprend encore. Regarde, là où toi tu te concentres pour manipuler les ombres, lui doit encore fournir encore plus d'efforts pour ne serait-ce qu'appeler la magie à lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Eh oui… Il est le seul de sa fratrie à posséder le pouvoir de contrôler la magie. Enfin… Il a le potentiel, quoi… Sa mère, ma petite sœur, me l'a envoyé pour qu'il devienne mage, et aussi parce qu'elle a trop de mômes à gérer. Je ne sais pas si la magie des ombres est bien pour lui…

- Je suis sûre qu'il la maitrisera, affirma Scath, souriante.

- Bien sûr qu'il la maitrisera ! J'suis son mentor et il est de ma famille après tout ! Mais… Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra pour qu'il soit un maitre, comme moi.

- Il vous égalera bien plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez, assura-t-elle.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il ne t'arrivera pas à la cheville, plaisanta Dakuinku.

- Je ne sais pas… Avec une volonté d'acier et des sentiments puissants, il pourrait.

- Je ne pense pas que Kageyama soit ce genre de personne. Je crains qu'il ne sous-estime les sentiments, si ce n'est la rage de vaincre.

Il soupira, l'air un peu triste, avant de décréter :

- Bon dernier jour de leçon ! Dépêchons-nous !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle, excitée.

- Je t'ai montré des trucs plutôt défensifs hier, enfin sauf l'Interaction d'ombre, tu peux faire c'que tu veux avec, mais j'ai plus souvent utilisé ça comme moyen de défense, à l'époque. Maintenant, v'là un truc plutôt pas mal. Le doppelgänger !

- Le quoi ?, dit Scath, intriguée.

- Bon… C'est une variante d'Interaction. Tu détaches ton ombre mais tu lui donnes du volume en lui insufflant des ombres sauvages pour lui donner du volume.

- Et après, elle peut lutter avec moi ? Je veux dire… En trois dimensions ?

- Yep ! C'est ça !

Il passa derrière elle et lui dit :

- Détache ton ombre.

Appliquant la leçon de la veille, Scath fit bouger son ombre sous elle, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, si ce n'est de laisser tressauter son doigt très légèrement, si bien que Dakuinku ne le remarqua pas. Elle sourit. C'était comme un compagnon qui ne la quittait jamais, finalement. Dakuinku lui dit :

- Je ne peux pas créer de doppelgänger en plein jour, comme ça.

- Vraiment ? Comment font les mages des ombres, alors ?

- Eh bien… Beaucoup d'entre nous n'agissent que de nuit. C'est bon pour leur pouvoir et pour la frime. Sinon… Eh bien… On se contente que de manipuler notre propre ombre ou on se bat dans une pièce sombre, haha… Il est possible pour nous de faire jaillir notre ombre pour qu'elle frappe directement l'adversaire. Comme lors de l'attaque Frappes de Ombres que je montrerais plus tard. Les ombres sortent en trois dimensions mais elles sont plates. C'sont plus des lances en fait… Mais bon ! Doppelgänger en premier ! Lance des ombres compactes sur ton ombre. C'est assez facile de faire un doppelgänger. T'verras, avec de l'habitude, tu pourras même faire communiquer les ombres sauvages via le lien direct entre ton ombre et toi !

- Le lien direct ?

- Yep ! Par vos pieds, quoi !

Il sourit largement, amusé. Scath leva un sourcil, étonnée, avant de commencer à lancer des boules d'ombres sur sa silhouette. Elle s'étouffa quand elle vit celle-ci se redresser, sortir de terre pour se tenir debout, devant elle. Au fur et à mesure, elle avalait les ombres sauvages et enflait. Dakuinku l'arrêta quand elle fut identique à Scath. La peau du doppelgänger était noire et violette, alors que le clone avait les mêmes couleurs que Scath.

- Ca se contrôle comment ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Comme pour Interaction, j't'ai dit !

Elle se concentra, comme pour faire bouger son ombre, lorsqu'elle était à terre, et le doppelgänger bougea selon ses désirs.

- Tu lui donnes un ordre, il obéit. Comme ton ombre portée.

Scath lança un ordre et le doppelgänger s'exécuta, alors que Scath faisait quelque chose de totalement différent de son côté. Satisfait, Dakuinku mit fin à la première leçon de la matinée. Ensuite, le vieux mage lui montra la fameuse frappe des ombres.

- Pour donner de la profondeur à une ombre, il faut des ombres sauvages. Mais il n'en faut pas pour faire sortir une ombre de la deuxième dimension. Regarde.

Elle vit un cercle de magie se créer sous les pieds du mage et son ombre se modela en plusieurs espèces de lianes qui filèrent frapper le tronc d'un arbre, pas loin. Scath resta ébahie, devant ses ombres qui venaient interagir dans ce monde lumineux. Elle demanda à Dakuinku de recommencer, ce qu'il fit de bonnes grâces. Scath maitrisa rapidement cette technique-là, en effet, désormais qu'elle savait manier les ombres, elle n'eut aucun mal à donner à sa silhouette la forme de lianes. Elle réussit même assez rapidement à faire jaillir hors du sol son ombre. Dakuinku lui sourit. Ils s'octroyèrent une pause déjeunée bien mérité aux yeux de Scath avant de continuer de s'entrainer. Pendant ce temps, Kageyama restait en tailleur, une aura ombrageuse autour de lui. Dakuinku partit un instant le rejoindre, lui donnant quelques conseils, lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment, faisant sourire le gamin qui adressa un signe à Scath, avant que le vieux mage ne revienne. Durant toute la suite de l'après-midi, ils s'entrainèrent encore sur la frappe d'ombres, jusqu'à quinze heure de l'après-midi. Ensuite, le vieil homme lui apprit à devenir une ombre, technique qu'elle l'avait déjà vu effectuer lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant la maison. Il lui fallut du temps pour réussir cette technique mais, ensuite, elle était capable de fusionner avec son ombre pour serpenter rapidement au sol, grimpant sur les troncs d'arbre, les murs. Dakuinku l'arrêta :

- Scathach… Tu maitrises mes techniques. Toutes celles que le temps n'a pas effacées, du moins.

Scath resta paralysée. Déjà ? Mais… Elle pensait que jamais elle n'aurait le temps de tout apprendre et, désormais, Dakuinku lui disait qu'elle était digne de l'appellation mage des ombres. Elle bafouilla :

- D… Déjà ? Impossible !

- Je suis un vieil homme Scathach, je ne peux rien t'apprendre de plus. Mais ta formation n'est pas finie, encore.

- Comment ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai appris les techniques que la vie m'a apprises. La vie, la tienne, se chargera de la suite de ton apprentissage. Tu continueras d'apprendre jusqu'à ce que tu te retires de la vie magique, ou que tu meures, c'est ainsi que ça se passe.

Scath baissa les yeux. Cela… Cela voudrait-il dire que… Qu'elle allait devoir quitter Kageyama et son étrange oncle ? Elle se sentait terriblement triste. Elle s'était attachée aux manières bourrues du vieil homme et à son neveu, qui avait du mal à maitriser la magie, comme elle lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle savait pourtant, au fond d'elle, que Kageyama et elle se recroiseraient un jour, en tant que Mages des Ombres, mais Dakuinku ? Il était vieux… Et ce n'était plus un mage, ils le savaient eux deux. Elle serra les dents. Il était l'heure de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Sa petite guilde l'attendait, au cœur de Magnolia. Mais… L'idée de partir ne la séduisait pas… Au contraire… Les yeux humides, elle se précipita dans les bras de Dakuinku, pour l'étreindre, avant de reculer, gênée. Elle rentra dans la maison, Dakuinku sur les talons. La tête basse, elle récupéra son sac, abattue. Elle sortit sa liasse de joyaux et murmura :

- Un cours de magie pour jeune mage… Ça coûte bien 20 000 joyaux, fit-elle en tendant les billets vers le vieil homme.

Il les accepta sans rien dire, un sourire sur le visage. Il murmura à son tour, pour lui-même, si bas que Scath faillit ne rien entendre :

- Je vais pouvoir utiliser cet argent pour m'occuper de Kageyama.

Un sourire déchira le visage de Scath. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser couler la moindre larme. Ce n'était pas glorieux du tout. Elle dit :

- Merci beaucoup, Dakuinku ! Quand je serais la Mage des Ombres la plus forte de Fiore, je reviendrai vous voir, je le promets !

- Bien ! T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, gamine !

Elle hocha la tête et poussa la porte principale de la maison, sortant avec un sourire apaisé. Elle reviendrait. Elle l'avait promis !

- Tu pars ?

- Oh… Kageyama ! Eh bien… Oui…

Les deux enfants restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant amicalement. Kageyama finit par s'écrier :

- Faudra qu'on se revoie ! J'vais te battre un jour ! Le neveu de Dakuinku, le grand Kageyama, contre Scath de Fairy Tail. Ce serait génial… ! J'ai trop envie de grandir maintenant !

- Si tu deviens aussi fort que ton oncle, je vais avoir du mal, pouffa la fée avec un clin d'œil.

Kageyama croisa les bras sur la poitrine et s'enorgueillit

- Je vais devenir encore plus fort que ça ! Plus fort que ce vieux ! J'vais m'entrainer ! A plus, Scath !

Il fila vers le champ, laissant Scath seule sur le chemin de terre, en face la bicoque multicolore. Elle sourit doucement. La tête baissée. Dakuinku, Kageyama… La famille des Ombres. Elle fit volteface, regardant le chemin monter vers Oshibana. La fée emplit ses poumons d'air frais, laissant le vent faire voler ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets, caresser ses joues. Macao, Wakaba, Polyussica, Makarov, Luxus, Fairy Tail… Elle s'élança en courant sur le chemin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Elle revenait ! Elle bondit avec force dans les airs, sur plusieurs mètres, dépliant ses ailes.

_« Attendez-moi ! »_

...

Dakuinku observa Scath partir. La fée s'éloigna en volant, laissant le vieil homme et son neveu derrière elle. Le Mage pinça les lèvres. Il avait trouvé une fée, l'avait entrainé et laissé partir. Maintenant, il allait devoir attendre qu'elle devienne plus forte avant de pouvoir servir à sa guilde. Dakuinku croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il lui accordait un délai mais, bientôt, elle reviendrait ici. Quand elle serait la plus forte des mages des ombres… ? Non, le Mage ne vivrait jamais assez longtemps pour voir cela. Scath reviendrait ici quand il mourrait. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Avec son maitre, ils s'étaient concertés et avaient décidés d'un plan pour qu'elle tombe droit dans les bras de la guilde à l'œil rouge.

Mais il fallait d'abord que Dakuinku meure. Le Maitre lui avait suggéré de se suicider, ce que Dakuinku avait fermement refusé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kageyama seul pour l'instant. Ce pauvre Kageyama… Ignorant de toutes ces magouilles… ! Dakuinku soupira. Son neveu était trop jeune pour être plongé dans ses histoires et, au fond, Dakuinku ne voulait pas lui en parler. Même si lui était très investit dans sa mission, avait vendu son âme – comme disait Belknap, le Mage des Ombres prônaient les libertés, en particulier la pluralité des pensées, des croyances, de désirs. Toutes les libertés.

Dakuinku s'avança vers Kageyama pour lui donner quelques conseils. Il allait instruire son neveu pour faire de lui un Mage talentueux, peu importait pour quel dessein. Mais ses jours étaient comptés, maintenant…

Quand Scath reviendrait, elle l'enterrerait.

**Voilà, voilà ! ^^ J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas (trop) ennuyé durant ce chapitre d'éducation... Je suis désolée ! T.T Les prochains chapitres seront sans doute un peu plus... Décontractés jusqu'à l'arrivé du prochain OC important. Mais j'essayerai d'améliorer deux/trois trucs jusqu'à****la prochaine publication... Je vais rendre ça moins ennuyeux, promis ! ^^ Je commence déjà leur réécriture ! **

**Bref, si vous voulez soulignez quelques erreurs dans ce chapitre, donnez des suggestions pour rendre la fiction plus intéressante ou juste dire que la fiction vous plait, laissez une review, ça ne coûte pas cher ! ;P**

**Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine ! o/**


	6. Chapitre V : Retour

**_Hey... ! Désolée, désolée... Je suis (encore) en retard pour poster... C'est inexcusable, je suis désolée... Et le plus triste, c'est que je ne fêtais même pas la Saint-Valentin ! ^^ Enfin, le chapitre est là, ce qui est le plus important ! Un chapitre un peu plus humain, centré sur Scath et Luxus... Hinhin... Exactement ! ;P Encore un chapitre dont je ne suis pas spécialement fière mais le prochain sera mieux ! ^^ Avec... L'arrivée du fameux nouvel OC ! o/_**

**_Bref, j'arrête le teasing pour l'instant... Bonne lecture et rendez-vous plus bas !_**

**_Chapitre V_**

_Retour_

Scath avait déjà parcourue plusieurs kilomètres à une vitesse ahurissante grâce à ses ailes de libellule. Polyussica avait raison, elle était rapide. Dans un premier temps, la jeune fée volait en gardant le corps vertical, un peu effrayée par la vitesse malgré tout. Mais, désormais, elle était à l'horizontal, les bras le long du corps, les jambes tendus et, en dépit du vent, les yeux grands ouverts, grisée par son allure. Scath se laissait, de temps en temps dériver, laissant les vents fouetter ses cheveux noirs. Elle laissait Dakuinku et Kageyama derrière elle, encore enchainée par ses promesses et se rapprochait de Fairy Tail, sentant son cœur se reconstituer petit à petit. En compagnie de son mentor et de son neveu, elle n'avait réalisé que, malgré seulement deux jours d'absences, sa guilde lui manquait. Le café de Macao, la fumée âcre de Wakaba, les yeux verts de Luxus, le sourire de Makarov, la misanthropie de Polyussica, la joie de Fairy Tail, le joyeux bordel qui lui insufflait la vie.

Scath survolait les rails de train, voyant quelques fois une locomotive et sa ribambelle de wagons passer sous elle. La fée avait déjà dépassé les villes de Kunugi et d'Onibus et plus qu'une trentaine de kilomètres la séparaient de Fairy Tail. Elle n'avait pas pris le train car elle voulait enfin utiliser pleinement ses ailes. Dans la guilde, elle n'en avait pas l'occasion et, avec l'entrainement de Dakuinku, elle n'avait pas eu une minute de répit. Sous elle, Scath son ombre avec la même posture de vainqueur. Elle se concentra pour la faire se déplacer. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. C'était étonnement facile. Elle fit sauter son ombre hors du sol, comme un dauphin qui percerait la surface de l'eau. Cela fit rire Scath. Elle piqua vers le sol avant de remonter en flèche vers les nuages. Malgré la distance, ses ailes ne se plaignaient pas. Au contraire, Scath les sentaient encore capable d'accélérer. Elle regarda ses doigts. Scath pensa à Luxus qui avait voulu la voir voler. Il aurait été ravi de voir ça ! Elle fila comme un carreau d'arbalète. Polyussica qui avait estimé sa vitesse maximale à trente-six kilomètres par heure ne s'était pas trompée. Elle arriva rapidement à Magnolia.

Toute ébouriffée par la vitesse, elle arriva à la porte de Magnolia, avec les joues roses, les yeux brillants et les cheveux gonflés de vent. Elle lécha ses lèvres séchées par le vent et pénétra dans la ville, se posant doucement. Elle découvrit, stupéfaite, placardée sur les murs, des avis de recherches avec sa tête dessus. Elle s'approcha. Il s'agissait d'une photo prise à l'insu de Scath apparemment, car elle ne regardait pas l'objectif et discutait avec Luxus et Makarov, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'agissait d'un appel à témoin indiquant que Scath avait disparue. La fée en resta mortifiée. Oups… Elle n'avait pas prévue que la guilde la rechercherait aussi intensément, en placardant des affiches pour appeler des témoins l'ayant vu. Elle arracha l'affiche, la roula en boule et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle devait se dépêcher de se rendre à Fairy Tail. Elle croisa encore d'autres appels à témoin qu'elle arrachait sans ménagement.

Elle traversa l'allée centrale, redécouvrant avec joie la ville de Magnolia. Il s'agissait de la plus belle ville de Fiore, elle en était sûre, la fée n'imaginait pas de plus bel endroit. Elle vit la cathédrale Kaldia et finalement, la guilde. Scath n'avait jamais exploré la ville, en réalité. En effet, elle ne connaissait rien de Magnolia, si ce n'est que le chemin vers la gare et celui vers la maison de Polyussica. Elle essaya de ne pas se perdre. Elle vit Fairy Tail devant elle.

Elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à courir, plus rapidement que jamais. Elle entra dans la cour de la guilde et poussa la porte principale. Scath découvrit alors la guilde étrangement calme. Bien sûr, elle restait encore assez déjantée mais, apparemment, la disparition d'un de leur mage avait donné un coup au moral de la guilde. Scath resta dans l'encadrement, tandis que les Mages continuaient de discuter. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Elle remarqua Macao et Wakaba. Ils semblaient affligés et ils gardaient les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes. Ils étaient assis vers Makarov. Pourquoi étaient-ils ainsi ? Elle progressa silencieusement. Elle avait l'impression d'être une ombre que personnes ne voyaient. Wakaba et Macao ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Makarov non plus, apparemment. Elle sentait ses jambes devenir faibles. Elle s'approcha, la gorge sèche. Finalement, elle ouvrit ses mains et se jeta sur eux, pour les étreindre. Ils sursautèrent violemment alors que Scath resserraient ses bras. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de soulagement. Elle s'écria, la gorge serrée :

- Je suis désolée ! J'recommencerai plus ! Je ne partirai plus comme ça ! La prochaine fois, je reviendrai plus vite !

Macao et Wakaba restèrent hébétés, paralysés. Ils finirent par l'enlacer également, alors que Makarov esquissait un sourire soulagé. Wakaba écarta gentiment Scath alors que Makarov demandait à Scath où elle avait disparue. Les autres Mages l'avaient enfin remarqué et, d'un coup, l'ambiance s'était réchauffée. Malgré les mages en quête, il semblait que la guilde était complète, au vue de leur attitude. Scath, essuya ses larmes, expliqua sa fuite du train, sur ordre de Macao et Wakaba, son combat passablement raté contre la Mage blonde d'Holy Hydra, sa rencontre avec un ancien Mage de Blue Pegasus, Dakuinku, son entrainement avec le Mage des Ombres et, finalement, son retour. Makarov sourit plus largement :

- Je suis rassurée ! Je craignais que tu ne sois en danger mais… Je connais Dakuinku, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, lors d'une mission en collaboration avec Blue Pegasus. Il est quelqu'un de bien, assura-t-il. Mais il est à la retraite désormais…

Scath hocha la tête, encore les joues trempées. Macao commanda un café pour elle, ce qui la fit frémir et, pour la première fois, elle eut l'occasion de payer avec son argent. Wakaba lui fit remarquer qu'il lui manquait de l'argent et Scath lui dit qu'elle avait payé Dakuinku pour ses leçons. Wakaba la regarda, haussa les épaules, et il laissa Scath devant son café. Elle prit sa tasse et s'écarta, voulant rester dehors. Elle sentit des mages lui tapoter l'épaule, la féliciter. Scath eut un minuscule sourire. Certes, elle était un Mage de Fairy Tail mais elle restait un môme, ce qui expliquait l'inquiétude des autres membres de la guilde. Sa tasse entre les mains, elle sortit dans la cour de la guide. Elle s'assit un banc, profitant d'un coin d'ombre. Elle sirota lentement le breuvage, détestant le goût amer, encore plus que d'habitude, lui semblait-il. La fée entendit des bruits de pas à sa droite et tourna la tête, surprise. Elle découvrit alors Luxus, toujours aussi souriant qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce sourire contagieux la fit étirer ses lèvres également. Elle rougit aussi.

- Alors, tu es rentrée !

- O… Oui…

Il sourit un peu plus largement et se pencha sur elle. Ses joues s'embrasèrent plus encore. Il regarda sa tasse remplie de café noir et il eut une grimace, fronçant le nez.

- Tu bois du café ? Tu aimes vraiment… _ça_ ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. C'est Macao qui l'a commandé pour moi et… Je n'ai pas osé dire non…

Elle resta un instant avec un petit sourire gêné, mordillant sa lèvre. Luxus la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Cela fit légèrement sursauter Scath, si futilement que le garçon ne le remarqua pas. Il calma son hilarité avant de dire :

- Haha ! Tu as peur qu'il te mange ?

Scath le regarda, surprise, et finalement, éclata de rire aussi. Luxus avait raison, il ne servait à rien de rester aussi timide. Après tout, Fairy Tail était sa nouvelle famille… M'enfin, elle n'avait jamais eu de famille alors elle ne savait pas réellement comment réagir… Mais elle n'y pensait pas, préférant rire. Luxus eut un sourire tellement large que ses yeux se plissèrent.

- C'est drôle… C'est la première fois que je t'entends vraiment rire.

- Ah… Ah bon… ?, bafouilla-t-elle, ses joues en feu, s'interrompant presque immédiatement.

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. C'était un curieux spectacle, ce petit blond souriant en face d'une brune maigrelette, le visage rouge comme une pivoine, qui serrait une tasse de café dans ses doigts. Il fit craquer sa nuque avant de dire :

- Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir de la guilde… Tu as déjà visité Magnolia ?

- Oh… Euh… Eh bien… Non, pas vraiment, non.

- Génial !

Scath leva un sourcil, étonnée. Génial ? Pourquoi ça ? Luxus poursuivit en lui saisissant la main, alors qu'elle posait précipitamment sa tasse sur le banc, manquant de la renverser sur ses genoux :

- Je vais t'faire visiter alors !

Il la leva de force, la faisant tituber, avant de l'entrainer hors de la cour de la guilde. Ils descendirent l'allée principale de Magnolia, Luxus tirant Scath par la main. Au contact de la peau de son garçon, elle sentait des petites impulsions électriques lui picoter le poignet. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Luxus lui apprit que les évènements en ville avaient lieux dans la grande rue, celle que Scath avait empruntée pour regagner la guilde et que les deux enfants descendaient en sens inverse, main dans la main. Il lui montra le magasin de magie, dans lequel ils entrèrent avec un sourire amusé. Scath découvrit des stylos de lumière de plein de couleurs différentes, qui permettaient d'écrire dans les airs, des lunettes du vent qui, selon les dires de Luxus, permettaient de lire deux à trente fois plus vite selon la qualité des lunettes, un lance-tornade que Scath prit dans ses mains, curieuse, avant que le vendeur ne les lui arrache, effrayé, et différentes lacrimas, plus ou moins grosses.

Le vendeur, voyant les deux gosses toucher à toutes ses marchandises, finit par les mettre dehors, visiblement agacé. Luxus et Scath échangèrent un regard étonné avant de pouffer, amusés. Luxus saisit de nouveau la main de son amie, l'électrisant encore. Il lui montra plusieurs restaurants bondés où ils semèrent le bazar, des bars où ils n'eurent pas le droit d'entrer. Un magasin de jouet attira l'œil de Scath et, cette fois, ce fut elle qui traina Luxus. Celui-ci eut beau prétexter qu'ils étaient peut-être trop grand pour ça, Scath lui répliqua gentiment que sa vie n'avait commencé que trois semaines auparavant et qu'elle n'était donc pas si vieille que ça. Luxus finit par soupirer, plus amusé qu'autre chose, et ils entrèrent donc, Scath tirant la main de son ami.

Elle resta ébahie. La première chose qu'elle vit fut des avions en papier magique qui changeait de couleur, qui volaient sans jamais arrêter. Elle vit des poupées ensorcelées qui parlaient, se déplaçaient, interagissaient entre elles, faisaient des câlins aux jambes des clients du Magasins. Scath s'en saisit d'une, caressa ses cheveux verts et la montra à Luxus qui eut un rire amusé, un rien gêné devant la gamine qu'il voyait toujours timide et qui, désormais, était un vrai enfant. Elle reposa la poupée, après un dernier baiser sur le front, et se précipita vers un stand qui vendait des lunettes magiques qui, selon la publicité, ralentissaient le temps pour le porteur. Luxus sur ses talons, elle découvrit ensuite des balais magiques, qui volaient à une hauteur d'un mètre. Le garçon l'entraina vers la boutique de bonbon, installée dans le magasin de jouet, et Scath resta sans voix.

Des cafards en chocolats qui bougeaient, des chauves-souris avec des os en sucres à sucer et de la chair en barbe à papa, des crèmes en forme d'oiseaux qui paillaient quand on les croquait et Luxus lui montra même des sucettes à la menthe qui explosaient en bouche, pour révéler un chewing-gum au citron et des friandises fourrées à la crème de caramel colorées en vert. La fée s'arrêta complétement devant des cerises rouges avec un noyau en chocolat.

Luxus eut toutes les peines du monde à détacher Scath du magasin de bonbon et à la sortir de la boutique de jouet. Quand ils furent dehors, Scath avait acheté des tonnes de friandises lui semblait-il. Elle avait acheté un bonbon de chaque sorte et une dizaine de cerises chocolatées. Luxus plaisanta sur sa gourmandise, ce qui fit sentir Scath gênée. Les bonbons sur elle, Scath suivit son ami vers la Cathédrale Cardia, ou elle resta émerveillée devant sa taille et sa somptuosité.

Finalement, Luxus décida d'entrainer Scath vers le sac Sciliora quand, en traversant une ruelle déserte – un raccourci de Luxus – ils rencontrèrent un homme ivre en train de parler à un mur en brique des plus sociables. Scath bredouilla :

- On… On devrait peut-être rebrousser chemin…

- Mais non, répondit Luxus, un peu inquiet ce qui effraya légèrement Scath. Regarde, on va passer et rien ne va arriver.

Scath referma sa main sur le poignet de Luxus, qui s'enorgueillit. La fée était bien différente des autres filles que Luxus avait déjà rencontré et, en la voyant pendue à son bras, il était fier. Luxus s'avança prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds, imitant Scath qui mordait ses joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de peur. Soudain, Luxus marcha sur un bri de verre qui crissa, faisant sursauter l'ivrogne qui paniqua.

- Qui est là ?!

Un paranoïaque…, songea Scath, paniquée. Effrayé comme un animal sauvage, il se retourna et lança sa bouteille semi-vide sur Luxus qui leva les mains sur son visage, pour se protéger. L'ombre de Scath se divisa en plusieurs bras, Certains maitrisèrent l'ivrogne, l'assommant sans même que Scath n'y songe, et un autre bras saisit l'ombre portée de la bouteille, la faisant léviter devant le nez de Luxus, surprise.

De la magie sauvage !, voulu crier la fée. Encore ? Pourtant, Dakuinku l'avait instruite et… Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que son ombre se repliait vers elle. La magie était une question de contrôle. Scath devait toujours tenir la bride à sa magie… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache maitriser ses émotions.

- Whoa… Quelle rapidité…, souffla Luxus, impressionné. Merci en tout cas !

- De… De rien…, balbutia Scath en se tordant les bras, encore secouée par ce que son ombre venait de faire, alors qu'elle pensait en avoir fini avec la magie sauvage.

- J'adorerai maitriser une magie, avoua Luxus.

- Tu n'es pas un mage ?, demanda la fée, surprise.

- Non… Je… Hum… J'suis trop faible de constitution pour maitriser une magie… Enfin, quand je serais adulte, ça ira mieux, hein !

Il se força à sourire et entraina Scath hors de la ruelle, abandonnant la conversation avec l'ivrogne assommée. Ils traversèrent le parc sud de la ville et se rendirent vers le lac Sciliora, au sud de la ville, passant non loin de Fairy Tail. Les deux enfants se trouvèrent sur les rives du lac. Scath s'assit, éblouie. Les vaguelettes léchaient ses doigts, doucement. Elle observa le soleil, déjà bas dans le ciel, se refléter sur le miroir limpide du lac bleu. Elle découvrit une minuscule ile, détachée de quelques mètres du continent. Elle sourit. Luxus, derrière elle, sourit. Les mains dans les poches, il laissait le vent le décoiffer, avec un sourire en coin. Scath murmura, se retournant vers le garçon :

- Merci beaucoup, Luxus…

- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Pour… La balade…, bredouilla-t-elle, timide de nouveau.

Il éclata de rire :

- Pas besoin de me remercier !

- Je… Je peux te montrer quelque chose, moi aussi ?

- S… Si tu veux !, répondit-il, un peu étonné.

Elle se redressa, rangea sa veste et ses bonbons dans son sac et déplia ses ailes membraneuses. Luxus sourit en les voyant s'agiter paresseusement d'abord puis rapidement. Scath décolla et passa derrière Luxus, le saisissant sous les bras, pour le porter. Elle fut étonnée par cette facilité. Son corps avait du mal à le soutenir, bien sûr, mais ses ailes ne peinèrent pas à les supporter eux deux. Luxus déglutit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Ne bouge pas trop, répliqua amicalement Scath. Sinon, je te jette dans le lac.

Luxus sourit légèrement mais regardait toujours le sol s'éloigner avec crainte. Scath se lança au-dessus du lac, ses ailes produisant un frottement dans les airs. Luxus resta sans voix un instant mais il finit par éclater de rire. La fée descendit légèrement, laissant Luxus effleurer la surface du lac. Ils allaient vite, ce qui surprit Scath. Moins que lorsqu'elle volait seule mais à une vitesse tout de même honorable. Le petit-fils de Makarov, le garçon qui électrifiait Scath, riait. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la petite ile et Scath s'y posa doucement. Les cheveux de Luxus étaient ébouriffés, comme ceux de la fée. Il souriait béatement.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment pu me voir voler, en vrai, alors… C'est un moyen de me dédommager.

- C'est vraiment génial ! J'adorerais faire ça aussi !

Scath s'assit dans l'herbe, sortant les bonbons de son sac et ouvrant le plastique qui les tenait captifs.

- Et ça, c'est pour la visite de Magnolia, dit-elle en lui proposant des confiseries.

- Tu es peut-être un peu trop gentille, lui dit Luxus en gobant un cafard en chocolat qui essayait de fuir.

Scath sursauta. Etait-ce un reproche ? Elle rougit brutalement et baissa les yeux, gênée. Trop gentille ? C'était si mal que ça ? Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, n'osant plus regarder Luxus. Celui-ci le remarqua et s'empressa de désamorcer la bombe :

- Je veux dire… Fais attention de ne pas tomber sur des sales types qui abuseraient de ton sourire !

- Je… Oui… Je… Je ferais attention…

Elle leva timidement les yeux, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant de piocher une cerise avec un noyau en chocolat. Elle arracha la tige et fit rouler la perle rouge sur la langue. Elle l'écrasa doucement, pour en récupérer le jus avant de la fendre d'un coup de dent, brisant également le chocolat. Elle en prit une seconde et la mordit délicatement, la tenant encore dans ses doigts. Luxus, pendant ce temps, dit :

- De toute manière, si quelqu'un te fais du mal, je te protégerai ! C'est ce que fait un Mage de Fairy Tail ! Il protège ceux qu'il aime !

Scath s'étouffa et rougit brutalement, devant aussi pourpre que sa cerise. Luxus sourit largement et se tourna vers elle. Elle essayait de cacher le rouge de ses joues mais ce n'est pas ce que Luxus fixait intensément. Elle découvrit, horriblement gênée, qu'il regardait ses lèvres, l'air concentré. Scath déglutit, le dévisageant alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, doucement. Ils restèrent immobiles, lui penché sur elle, écoutant le ballet des respirations, les poumons qui jouaient de leurs instruments à vent. Finalement, il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Scath, le ramenant couvert de jus cramoisi. Scath avait l'impression d'avoir été foudroyée. Il suçota son doigt et rit doucement :

- Tu avais les lèvres couvertes de jus de cerise, expliqua-t-il.

Scath bégaya, les joues cramoisies, elle aussi. Ses doigts tremblaient. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ?! C'était si pathétique ! Maudites émotions… Quand elle était fée, elle ne ressentait rien, alors qu'avec ce nouveau monde, tout un tas de nouvelles choses lui tombaient dessus. Luxus observa ses joues d'un coin de l'œil et ricana gentiment. Il lui dit :

- C'est drôle, comme tu rougis.

- C… Comment ?, bafouilla-t-elle, manquant de s'étouffer avec son restant de cerise.

- On dirait que tu as une bougie dans la bouche. Ca fait luire le sang dans tes joues. C'est mignon !, dit-il avec toute l'innocence du monde dans ses prunelles luisantes, dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire réjoui.

Scath se figea, tremblante. Luxus avala une crème en forme d'oiseau, ignorant le pépiement de la confiserie indignée. La fée sentit finalement ses joues redevenir pâle. Les rougeurs de ses joues ne se contrôlaient pas comme les ombres autour d'elle, ce qu'elle regrettait infiniment. Ils finirent les confiseries et Scath porta son ami jusqu'à la guilde. Ils se séparèrent devant la porte de la guilde, alors que Luxus retournait chez lui. Il lui sourit et, poussée par des ailes sur son cœur, Scath s'avança et lui posa un baiser sur la joue, pile sur la pommette, sentant les os sous la peau. Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui rougit. Elle sourit, victorieuse, et s'avança en direction de Fairy Hills, vers la colline où se trouvait le dortoir pour fille, elle lança un dernier regard à Luxus. Il avait perdu toute trace de joie de vivre, plus aucun sourire ne l'illuminait et la rougeur de ses joues avait déjà disparu. Il fit volte-face, l'air anxieux, sous l'œil incompréhensif de Scath.

(...)

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Scath se rendait devant le tableau des missions, pour en choisir une et partir avec Macao et Wakaba, elle passa devant le bureau de Makarov et entendit des éclats de voix. Elle hésita avant de décider d'aller écouter à la porter. Elle savait que c'était mal mais elle envoya au diable ses remords. Elle vérifia que personne ne passait par là et colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle entendit Makarov fulminer :

- Qu'as-tu fait, Iwan ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Père.

Iwan Drear était à la guilde ? Il ne s'y attardait jamais vraiment longtemps. En l'entendant dire « père », Scath avait l'impression que le mot lui avait été arraché de force de la bouche. Le Maitre avait l'air furieux, ce qui fit peur à la fée. Elle ne l'avait fut véritablement en colère, mais, à l'entendre, il avait l'air enragé cette fois-ci. Makarov cria, furieux :

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Luxus est venu tout me dire, hier soir ! Tu lui as implanté une lacrima ?!

Scath, les doigts contre le bois, fronça les sourcils. Une lacrima ? Implantée dans le corps de quelqu'un ? C'était vraiment possible ? Elle resta dubitative. Iwan avait mis une lacrima dans le corps de son fils… Mais… Pourquoi ? Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le père du garçon prit la parole :

- C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ce garçon est faibl… Fragile. Avec cette lacrima… Elle peut faire de lui un Chasseur de Dragon. Celui de la Foudre…

- Chasseur de dragon ?, répéta Makarov, rageur. Tu as fait de lui un Dragon Slayer ?!

- Oui… Père. C'est bien cela…

- Tu… Tu…, s'étrangla Makarov. Tu mériterais l'excommunication !

- Va Maitre. Fais-le.

- Non… Je… Je te tolère parce que Luxus a besoin d'un père mais… Sache que… A la prochaine faute, Iwan, je n'y manquerai pas.

- Tss… Bien. Je peux ?

- Va-t'en…

Scath entendit les bruits de pas d'Iwan se rapprocher et, effrayée, elle se fondit dans son ombre, filant sur le plafond pour qu'il ne la découvre pas. Iwan sortit, dans un tourbillon de cape, observant à droite et à gauche avant de disparaitre et de sortir de la guilde. Scath attendit que Makarov soit aussi sorti de son bureau pour se laisser retomber souplement. Iwan avait fait de Luxus un Dragon Slayer ? Un tueur de dragon ? Elle en restait sans voix. Elle connaissait cette Magie, elle s'était renseignée un peu dans la bibliothèque de Fairy Hills, alors qu'elle flânait au hasard dans les rayons, sous l'œil sévère mais tendre en même temps d'Hilda, la gérante du dortoir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce pouvoir conférait le pouvoir de lutter contre un dragon… Luxus allait donc avoir cette puissance, désormais ? Elle pinça les lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que c'était de mauvais augure. Elle balaya cette idée rapidement, de crainte d'envenimer son cerveau dans la peur. Ne voulant pas qu'on la découvre ici, elle fusionna de nouveau en son ombre et serpenta vers le bar de Fairy Tail, reprit apparence humaine rapidement, arracha une mission sur le tableau des missions distraitement et sortit avec Macao et Wakaba, encore toute étourdie.

**_Tin-tin-tiiiiiiin ! On commence tout doucement à rejoindre des éléments de la trame originale ! Scathine, chérie, la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut... Et il faut apprendre à maîtriser ces fichus sentiments humains ! On va y travailler, hein ? ;P Bref, après cette promesse de psychanalyse pour notre petite fée, comme toujours, je vous invite à laisser une review et je vous laisse la promesse que je vais désormais tenir ma parole en postant bien tout les samedis ! _**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et bonne continuation sur le site et ailleurs ! :D _**


	7. Chapitre VI : Lyra, mage de la musique

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà - à l'heure pour cette fois - avec le sixième chapitre en poche ! Et avec l'apparition du fameux nouvel OC avec lequel je vous ai tanné depuis si longtemps... ;P J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira - ainsi que ce nouveau venu ! **_

_**Pendant que j'y pense, avec ma cervelle de linotte... Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews (j'oublie toujours de le dire, avec tous les flashs qui me traversent le cerveau, j'ai tendance à me déconcentrer facilement et oublier pleins de choses... D'ailleurs, si vous remarquez une incohérence dans la fic, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Cette fiction est vieille - les premiers brouillons sont là depuis plusieurs années maintenant... - et j'ai pu modifier deux-trois choses en oubliant de de retirer certains vieux détails donc... Si quelque chose cloche, parlez en moi et je modifierai ou apporterai des explications en essayant de ne pas spoiler ! ^^ Bref... Fin de cette parenthèse trois fois trop longue !) **_

_**Je ne m'attarde plus, je vous laisse lire et... Enfin, vous connaissez le refrain... Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

_**Chapitre VI**_

_Lyra, Mage de la musique_

Cela faisait un mois que Scath avait intégré la guilde, désormais. Elle effectuait toujours des quêtes avec Macao et Wakaba mais, quelques fois, elle prenait des missions faciles, au cœur de Magnolia, pour grappiller quelques joyaux, comme de la garde d'animaux magiques. Désormais, Scath était indépendante. Bien sûr, elle logeait toujours dans Fairy Hills mais était en mesure de payer son loyer et ses consommations, à la guilde. C'était quelques choses qu'elle adorait faire désormais. Avoir la satisfaction de payer.

Ce jour-là, Scath était pensive devant le tableau des missions. Ses collègues attitrés pour mission à risque était partis ensemble, dans la soirée d'hier, et Scath devait se trouver une mission de garde dans Magnolia quand Makarov, perché au premier étage l'appela.

Cela fit sursauter Scath et gela le sang dans ses veines. Avait-il apprit, par un phénomène quelconque, qu'elle avait espionné sa conversation avec son fils Iwan ? Elle restait toujours dubitative à ce propos d'ailleurs. Peu de temps après que Scath ait saisit leur conversation, un Mage climatique, spécialisé dans la Magie de la Foudre, était venu chercher Luxus. Makarov l'avait payé pour qu'il enseigne cette magie à son petit-fils. Iwan, lui, avait disparu.

Avant que son ami, peut-être le meilleur qu'elle n'ait ici, à Fairy Tail, ne parte, Scath s'était précipitée à la confiserie de Magnolia et lui avait acheté une demi-douzaine de crème en forme d'oiseaux et de cerises chocolatées. Elle lui avait fourré le sac dans les mains, peinée de le voir partir. Il avait accepté les friandises, un peu gêné mais amusé, en lui rappelant qu'il serait vite présent et que, à son retour, il mesurerait sa magie de la Foudre contre celle des Ombres. Scath lui avait assuré que ce serait la première chose qu'ils feraient à son retour et que la possibilité de se mesurer l'un à l'autre l'impatientait. Mais elle avait aussi murmuré, alors qu'il s'éloignait après l'avoir enlacé pour la remercier et lui dire au revoir, que personne ne serait là pour la protéger, si quelqu'un abusait de ses sourires.

Makarov la rappela de nouveau et Scath s'écria qu'elle arrivait avant de grimper au premier. Elle découvrit Makarov avec, à ses côtés, une fille du même âge que Scath. Après toutes les semaines passées avec les membres de Fairy Tail et la fréquentation de ses clients, la timidité de Scath s'était un peu dissipée. Même avec Luxus, elle était moins gauche et gênée. Mais elle restait une personne toujours bégayante, maladroite et gênée hors de la chaleur agréable de Fairy Tail. Une véritable boule de mal être.

Scath salua la fille à côté de son Maitre. Elle avait des cheveux longs, roux, qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Des taches de rousseurs parcouraient ses joues et son nez. Elle était étonnement bronzée. Ses yeux chocolat allaient Scath à Makarov. A côté de Scath et de ses cheveux noirs et violets, ses yeux sombres et sa peau pâle, l'autre fille semblait être son contraire. Là où Scath était bien une enfant des Ombres, née dans la fissure d'un mur ombragé dans laquelle la magie des fées s'était retrouvée piégée, la fille était sortie d'un rayon de soleil de printemps. La rousse tenait dans sa main une guitare reluisante, bleue et blanche. Scath sourit à Makarov, dévoilant ses canines pointues, faisant froncer les sourcils de la fille.

- Master ?, fit la fée.

- Ta voilà, Scathine !

- Ne… Vous aussi ?, se désespéra-t-elle.

Le surnom se répandait comme la peste dans la guilde, au grand dam de la fée des Ombres. Elle essayait d'endiguer cette propagation mais c'était vain. Seul Luxus n'était pas encore touché par la vague dévastatrice du surnom maudit, comme disait Scath. Makarov eut un sourire innocent, comme lui seul savait le faire, avant de prendre la parole :

- Je te présente Lyra Davis, une nouvelle recrue de notre guilde.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, fit la rousse – Lyra.

- Sa… Salut, fit Scath en lui serrant la main, sans force, sa timidité revenant au grand galop. Je… Je m'appelle Scathach Aloka mais…

- Appelle-là Scathine, interrompit Makarov, masquant un rire.

- M… Master ! Je t'en prie, appelle-moi _Scath…_

- Peu importe comment tu l'appelles, en vrai, fit Makarov. Elle ne dira rien.

Scath soupira, partagée entre l'amusement et le désespoir. Lyra, elle, esquissait un très léger sourire, si bien que personne ne le remarqua. La fée des Ombres posa une main sur sa hanche. Elle finit par dire :

- Enfin… Que voulez-vous, Master ?

- Lyra a été transférée depuis une guilde de Seven, un pays limitrophe. Après le déménagement de ses parents à Magnolia, Lyra a demandé à venir dans notre belle…

- Et chaotique, glissa malicieusement Scath pour elle-même.

- … Guilde, termina Makarov. Et je comptais sur toi pour faire équipe avec elle. En tant que Mage, elle est plus agile avec sa magie et je n'aime pas te laisser seule. Tu es jeune encore.

Lyra fronça les sourcils et se permit de prendre la parole :

- Sauf votre respect, Makarov-sama, nous semblons avoir le même âge… Je pense que Scathach serait capable de faire ses missions seule, comme je…

- Ah… Voilà un point problématique. Scathine à l'air âgée mais… Sauf ton respect, Scath, elle est née il y a un peine un mois.

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien… Scathine t'expliquera ! Pour l'heure, j'ai une mission parfaite pour vous !

- Qu'est-ce ?, demanda la fée alors que Lyra restait perplexe, fixant Scath comme si elle cherchait un bout de cordon ombilical ou de placenta sur ses joues, ses bras.

- Arrêter des mages turbulents, à Hargeon. Ce n'est pas loin et ils sont peu. C'est du gâteau, conclut Makarov. J'ai déjà prévenu le maire que vous veniez. Etant donné que vous n'êtes pas majeures… Je m'occupe de l'administration.

Scath hocha la tête. Elle sourit à son Maitre de guilde. Lyra, en revanche, protesta :

- Attendez, Makarov-sama. Vous voulez que je parte en mission avec une parfaite inconnue dont je ne connais même pas les pouvoirs, oubliant toute notion de confiance qu'il devrait y avoir dans une équipe, et que je parte tout de suite sans connaitre les autres membres de ma nouvelle guilde.

Scath et Makarov la regardèrent, étonnés. Scath prit la parole :

- Oh, tu sais, tu peux avoir confiance… Je pense…

- Haha, fit Lyra, ironique. Super rassurant ! Maitre ! Ce n'est pas la procédure…

- Une procédure ?, répéta Makarov. Ici ?

Il éclata de rire. Scath sourit doucement en voyant le petit Mage se tordre en se tenant les côtes, alors que Lyra restait totalement ahurie. Avec un sourire désolé pour elle, la fée posa sa main sur son épaule. La Mage à la guitare lui jeta un regard étonné et Scath l'entraina en arrière, quittant Makarov qui riait encore :

- Allons-y. On fera plus ample connaissance dans le train.

Lyra finit par hocher la tête, dans un soupir. Les deux filles descendirent et traversèrent la guilde. Scath croisa le chemin d'un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle, nommé Readers. Il s'agissait d'un peintre d'exception. Peu de personnes acceptaient de poser pour lui, et il ne pouvait peindre lors des batailles constantes dans la guilde, si bien que, parfois, quand Scath avait du temps à tuer, elle acceptait de poser pour lui, si bien que plusieurs portraits de Scath polluaient son carnet de dessin, entre deux peintures d'autres Mages, souvent en train de rire et de crier. Le garçon était chétif, tout maigre, ce qui faisait un peu peur à Scath qui elle-même était maigre mais tout même moins que lui. Il lui sourit :

- Bonjour Scath !

Scath eut une expression soulagée en l'entendant l'appeler par son surnom commun, et non cette abomination qu'était Scathine. Elle le salua gentiment et Readers demanda à l'intention de Lyra :

- Tu es nouvelle ?

La rousse hocha la tête et s'empara de sa main pour la serrer avec vigueur et force, surprenant Readers.

- Davis, Lyra Davis.

- Moi, c'est… Readers Johnner, dit-il, médusé par le formalisme de la jeune fille. Dis… Vous partez en mission ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ça ? Intéressé ?, taquina gentiment Scath.

Elle savait que Readers n'avait pas, comme les autres Mages, le goût de la bataille, et préférait rester en retrait quand il le pouvait. Il secoua la tête :

- Très peu pour moi ! Mais… Quand vous reviendrez, tu accepterais de me servir encore de modèle ? Je veux essayer une nouvelle technique pour peindre.

- Lyra… Elle serait un bon modèle également… Non ? Tu la peindras aussi ?, demanda Scath alors que Lyra restait les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu voudrais bien ?, s'émerveilla Readers, en la regardant avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- Oh… Euh… Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?, bafouilla Lyra.

Readers sourit victorieusement avant de les laisser partir. Il se tourna vers une gamine brune, minuscule, assise sur un banc au fond de la guilde, vers la porte. Elle avait à peine sept ans et s'appelait Cana Alberona. Depuis sa renaissance humaine, Scath voyait la petite dans la guilde. Elles discutaient souvent ensemble quand Scath n'avait pas de mission à faire et, parfois, elles effectuaient des petites missions de garde. Cana était mage de Fairy Tail mais ne maitrisait aucune magie. C'était Gildarts qui lui avait suggéré d'intégrer Fairy Tail, alors qu'elle était plus jeune encore. Scath et Cana s'entendaient bien. Cana avait toujours l'air d'attendre quelque chose, patiemment. Scath observa Readers et Cana, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se remettre en marche.

Lyra resta un instant encore surprise avant de suivre Scath, déjà prête à sortir de la guilde. Fière de connaitre la ville, grâce à Luxus, elle guida Lyra vers la gare et paya pour elle son billet de train. Elles entrèrent dans le premier wagon qui s'offrait à elle. Peu de monde se rendait vers Hargeon, si bien que les filles restèrent seules dans leur wagon. Scath s'assit, souriant timidement, et décida après une intense réflexion intérieure de briser la glace :

- Alors… Hum… Quelle… Quelle est ta magie ?, demanda la fée.

- Je… Hum - elle se racla la gorge. Je maitrise la Magie de la Musique, fit-elle d'un air solennel. Mais, je ne peux pas t'y montrer ici. Il me faut de l'espace.

Scath sourit. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle magie. C'était intéressant ! Elle l'observa caresser sa guitare avant qu'elle ne demande :

- Et toi ? Tu es une Mage de… ?

- Je suis… Je… Une Mage des Ombres… !

- Ah… Vraiment ? Il n'y en avait pas dans ma guilde, à Seven. Tu peux me montrer ce que tu peux faire avec ?

- Hum ? Oh… Eh bien… Je peux faire ça…

Elle leva les mains, les poignets collés l'un contre l'autre, et des ombres sauvages affluèrent en une boule compacte. Quand elle fut d'une taille satisfaisante, Scath fit rouler la sphère contre sa paume gauche et fit la fit rebondir contre sa main. Lyra se pencha, intriguée.

- Je peux toucher ?

- Oh… Eh bien… Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un effleurer une sphère d'ombre comme ça, je ne sais pas si ça craint quelque chose…, avoua Scath. Si tu veux, vas-y…

Lyra tendit les doigts et posa sa paume contre les ombres sauvages. Ces-dernières hurlaient, contre les mains des filles. Les yeux de Lyra s'écarquillèrent et elle bafouilla, surprise :

- C'est dur comme du marbre… !

Scath attendit que Lyra se soit redressée pour serrer ses longs doigts pâles sur la sphère qui explosa silencieusement et que les ombres regagnent la fée, s'insinuant sous ses ongles. Durant le trajet, à la demande de Lyra, Scath apprit à la fille en face d'elle qu'elle était une fée et raconta vaguement son premier mois d'existence. La mage de la musique resta ébahie en tentant la bombarder de questions sur la nature mais – en voyant que la fée ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur sa condition, elle abandonna rapidement mais ses yeux luisaient encore de curiosité. En échange, Lyra lui raconta sa vie.

Elle était née dans la capitale de Seven et avait rejoint la guilde la plus influente de la ville très jeune. Son grand-père était constellationniste et c'était en l'honneur d'un de ses esprits, celui de la lyre, que le nom de sa petite fille avait été donné. Lyra avait appris la magie de la Musique et la diffusait via sa guitare, cadeau de sa grand-mère. Les parents de Lyra n'étaient pas mages mais des marchands riches. Ils avaient décidés d'emménager à Magnolia, dans Fiore, car les affaires y étaient plus florissantes. Lyra n'avait pas voulu intégrer Fairy Tail, en premier lieu. Scath la comprenait un peu. Après tout, la réputation de Fairy Tail n'était pas des plus reluisantes. C'était certes une bonne guilde, avec des Mages puissants, mais surtout connue pour ses exploits de destructions de masse. Mais, désormais, Lyra espérait tout de même qu'elle s'intégrerait bien, malgré le fait que le caractère chaotique de la guilde l'effrayait un peu.

Le train arriva rapidement à Hargeon, et les deux filles sortirent hors de leur wagon, s'étirant. L'odeur de la mer piqua le nez de la fée des Ombres. C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait cette étendue d'eau à perte de vue, elle qui ne connaissait que le lac de Magnolia.

- A-Allons tout de suite nous occuper de ces Mages.

- Tu sembles trop sûre de toi !, protesta Lyra, ne sentant pas la fée buter sur le premier mot.

- Je… Je ne le suis pas vraiment, en fait, avoua-t-elle, rougissante.

Lyra soupira, visiblement démotivée par Scath, et sa timidité contrastant avec une volonté digne d'un Mage de Fairy Tail, et les deux mages progressèrent dans la ville, sur le qui-vive. Lyra interrogea un passant :

- Excusez-moi. Nous sommes Mages de Fairy Tail. Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver les Mages turbulents qui causent du grabuge ici ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Insinuez-vous que je fréquente ces racailles ?

- Oh… Non… Pas du tout !

Le passant, furibond, s'éloigna, alors que Scath souriait gentiment à sa compagnonne. Lyra semblait furieuse d'une telle réaction. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et gonflé ses joues. La fée souffla :

- Viens, on trouvera seules.

Lyra secoua la tête en dégonflant ses joues. Elle sourit et hocha la tête alors que les deux filles progressaient de nouveau, Scath gardant les mains dans les poches et Lyra grattant distraitement les cordes de sa guitare. Les mages parcoururent les rues, les yeux vifs et le corps alerte. Finalement, alors qu'elles se désespéraient de ne pas voir de trace des mages, une violente explosion eut lieu, sur la place centrale de la ville. Après avoir échangé un regard, les filles se précipitèrent en courant vers le lieu de l'explosion. Scath et Lyra découvrirent alors quatre mages riant aux éclats, torturant des passants et des marchands. Lyra et Scath fendirent la foule et s'avancèrent vers les mages. Aucuns d'entre eux ne les avaient encore vu. Ils avaient tous une vingtaine d'années. Les gamines faisaient bien pâle figure. Lyra, sa guitare en bandoulière, pinça des cordes du bout des doigts et, avec violence, elle frotta les fils en criant :

- Onde musicale !

Alors que ses doigts touchaient son instrument, une onde épaisse fila vers les mages qui titubèrent, frappée par la magie. Lyra et Scath, concentrées, regardèrent les quatre mages qui leur jetèrent un regard assassin. L'un d'entre eux, un brun aux yeux bleus, s'écria en pointant du doigt le symbole sur le biceps de Scath :

- Des mages de Fairy Tail ! Cette guilde est vraiment naze… Envoyer des gosses…

- On dirait que ces mômes veulent se battre, remarqua un autre.

- Ne les faisons pas attendre, ce serait mal poli.

Lyra constata inutilement :

- Nous sommes en infériorité numérique.

- Je m'occupe de ça, répliqua Scath en claquant des doigts et en s'adressant à son ombre. Occupe-toi d'en maitriser deux. Ceux de ton choix.

Les deux Mages qui étaient restés silencieux restèrent immobiles, sur le qui-vive, avant de s'effondrer à genoux, les mains derrière le crâne. L'ombre de Scath s'était dédoublée pour tenir immobile les deux hommes qui gémissaient, un peu effrayé. Lyra ricana :

- Pas mal, Scathine.

- Je… Arrêtez avec ce surnom !, s'agaça la fée des ombres en laissant tomber dans la poussière sa veste, dévoilant ses ailes tatouées, se préparant si elle devait voler.

- Je m'occupe de ces deux-là, tu auras les derniers. Voilà une petite démonstration de mon pouvoir.

Lyra redressa sa guitare entre ses mains. Scath, maintenant son ombre sur les autres Mages, recula. La magie de Lyra faisait voler ses cheveux et créait une aura lumineuse autour d'elle. Scath mit une main sur ses hanches, curieuse. Les doigts de Lyra glissèrent sur les cordes de sa guitare avant que, à une vitesse qui ébahie Scath, ses doigts ne commencèrent à gratter. Des ondes jaillissaient de son instrument et frappait légèrement la fée des ombres. Alors que la musique de Lyra atteignait son paroxysme, elle s'écria :

- Ape song !

Des filaments vibrants jaillirent de sa guitare et s'entrelacèrent pour créer un gigantesque singe géant, vibrant au rythme de ses accords. La bête rugit et asséna son poing sur les mages qui eurent à peine le temps de se protéger maladroitement. Immédiatement, la musique autour d'eux changea et devint encore plus brutale :

- Tiger song !

Le singe se transforma en un tigre encore plus démesuré. Scath resta ébahie. La voilà, la magie de la musique ?! C'était… Merveilleux ! Dakuinku avait déjà vu cette magie ? S'il la voyait, il la trouverait sans doute magnifique également. Scath se rappela brutalement de la fascination qu'avait son ancien mentor pour la magie des ombres et sourit. Non, pour lui, leur magie resterait la plus belle. Elle analysa la magie de Lyra comme l'aurait fait Dakuinku. Cette magie rendait Lyra assez vulnérable car, si elle cessait de jouer, sa magie se dissipait et, si quelqu'un l'attaquait en traitre, elle serait fichue. La Mage devait donc le plus souvent travailler en équiper, afin de rester à couvert. Le tigre rugit et Scath grimaça. La créature sonore cracha et referma ses mâchoires sur ses deux ennemis. Frappés par la puissance de la magie de Lyra, ils s'effondrèrent, assommés net. Scath découvrit le sourire victorieux de Lyra.

- Bonne chance !

- Ok… Je ne te garantis rien mais…

Elle libéra ses deux nouveaux adversaires alors que Lyra allait ligoter ceux qu'elles venaient d'écraser. Scath inspira profondément et attendit que les mages en face d'eux chargent leur magie. Les capacités de Scath étaient bien loin de celles de Lyra. Avec celles-ci, Scath était mobile, vive. Mais les ondes de Lyra devaient être terriblement fortes, grâce à sa guitare, là où le pouvoir de Scath faiblissait. La fée se demandait si la magie de Lyra flanchait aussi avec sa guitare. Un réservoir magique y était-il disposé ? Etait-ce la magie de Lyra qui était filtrée par l'instrument avant d'être redistribuée ? Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées distrayantes et se vider la tête, Scath demanda :

- Prêts ?

- J'vais te démonter, gamine !, hurla l'un.

Scath tendit les mains et elle vit les mains de ses adversaires s'illuminer. Les deux mages joignirent leurs mains et ils s'écrièrent :

- Tourbillon de roche et de sable !

Scath fit, fondre sur elle, une tornade mêlant un sable brûlant et des roches tranchantes. Elle sentait déjà ses pieds s'enfoncer dans son ombre et, avec une expression concentrée, elle se laissa tomber dans celle-ci, protégée, comme l'on tombait dans un liquide dense mais désireux d'accueillir Scath en son sein. Elle sentit la tornade au-dessus d'elle et elle se déplaça comme un serpent insidieux. Elle jaillit hors de la pénombre, comme recrachée et un cercle d'invocation naquit sous ses pieds.

- Frappes d'ombre !

L'ombre de Scath se divisa en plusieurs lianes épaisses qui filèrent pour frapper ses adversaires au visage, les aveuglant un instant. Profitant de cet instant, elle s'écria :

- Sphère d'ombres !

Un globe jaillit de ses mains et fila pour assommer le premier mage. L'autre se redressa, un rictus de rage sur les lèvres. Il hurla :

- Rayon de sable !

Une lance constituée de sable se dressa hors de terre, comme un serpent et fila vers Scath, la frappant à la jambe. La gamine serra les dents et lança sa propre lance, en cristal noir, qui brisa celle de sable avant d'heurter le mage adverse, faisant saigner sa tempe et l'assommant. Scath se redressa péniblement, ignorant sa jambe blessée. Lyra se précipita :

- Ça va ?

- Yep… Je… Je pensais que j'aurais le temps d'esquiver mais… Aie… C'est douloureux…, grimaça-t-elle.

Lyra entrava les deux autres mages et sourit.

- Je vais les poser à la mairie. Attends-moi là.

- Avec joie, grinça Scath.

Lyra fit jaillir quelques notes de sa guitare et une main gigantesque jaillit et saisit les quatre malfrats pour les emmener vers le bâtiment administratif. Scath dispersa la foule qui s'était amassée autour des lieux du combat. Scath, une fois seule, observa sa jambe. Elle sourit. Elle n'aurait qu'un gros hématome, rien de grave. Le bout du projectile n'était pas acéré et n'avait pas transpercé la jambe. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une véritable lance, Scath avait mal jugée la magie filant sur elle. Lyra revint rapidement, sa guitare claquant contre sa cuisse.

- Bon… J'ai interrogé l'un de ces types en chemin et il a craché le lieu où se trouvent les autres mecs de sa pseudo-guilde, avec son maitre.

- Ils sont beaucoup ?, demanda Scath en effleurant sa jambe.

- Boh… Une petite dizaine, selon eux, dit Lyra en haussant les épaules. Ca n'a rien d'une guilde officielle, qui recrute en masse. Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

- Profitons du fait qu'on soit là !, dit Scath en souriant.

Lyra avait cet art particulier de mettre à l'aise ses interlocuteurs amicaux. Scath se redressa, ignorant sa jambe ankylosée et, suivant le lieu donné par le malfrat, elles marchèrent hors de la ville, jusqu'à tomber sur une vieille grange. Un homme faisait la sieste sur un hamac, avec un brin de paille sur la lèvre. Lyra soupira, amusée :

- C'est ça, le comité d'accueil ?

Elle fit tournoyer son médiator entre ses doigts avant de faire jaillir une énorme onde musicale qui frappa la porte de la grange, la défonçant d'un coup. La fée fronça les sourcils. Whoa… Alors, le caractère de fou furieux fana de destruction propre à Fairy Tail se répandait aussi vite que ça ?! Avec une souplesse végétale, les cristaux de Scath se jetèrent à sa suite pour pénétrer dans la grange. A l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre de cris furieux, des bruits de tapages et des explosions de magie.

- Bon, souffla Scath. Je pense que la voie est libre… !

Elle eut un sourire gêné et frotta l'arrière de son crâne alors que Lyra s'était déjà hâtée à l'intérieur. _Franchement !_ Quand elle rentra dans la grange à son tour, elle découvrit des hommes inconscients et d'autres prisonniers des cristaux. Mais, devant eux, assit en tailleurs, un homme se tenait en levant une main. Les cristaux de Scath avaient été courbés par sa magie et les ondes sonores ne l'avaient pas frappé.

- Alors c'est vous, les deux pestes qui ont attaqués mes hommes sur la place de la ville ? Tss…

Les nouvelles allaient vite, ici. Il se leva et claqua des doigts. Les bibelots autour se rangèrent d'eux même, dégageant la pièce. Scath observa les alentours. En accord avec l'extérieur, l'intérieur était tout aussi rustique mais l'on trouvait le même mobilier qu'à Fairy Tail, des tables, des chaises, un bar… Les objets finirent de léviter, un fois rangés. Lyra pinça les lèvres alors que Scath se mordillait la lèvre. Une magie de télékinésie ? Le vaincre allait être difficile, s'il pouvait tout dévier. Lyra gratta ses cordes :

- Ape song !

L'énorme gorille jaillit et tenta de frapper le Maitre avec ses énormes paluches, sans succès. A chaque coup qu'il essayait de porter, ses mains manquaient le maitre de peu. Lyra cessa de jouer, agacée.

- Je hais cette magie…

Scath déplia ses ailes et s'envola. Lyra siffla d'admiration alors que la fée essayait d'attaquer de toutes parts. Aucune lance de cristal, ni de sphère des ombres ne le toucha. Scath manqua même se prendre son propre projectile dessus. C'était perdu d'avance, à ce rythme. Une onde sonore fit exploser les bouteilles d'alcool derrière le bar et des rares bouteilles intactes roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds des mages. Scath voleta près de Lyra.

- Il va falloir attaquer en même temps, suggéra Lyra. Histoire de le déconcentrer.

Elles se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Un énorme tigre jaillit des cordes de Lyra alors que Scath attaquait avec son doppelgänger et ses lances. Rien ne toucha le Maitre, qui d'ailleurs n'affichait aucune émotion. Même pas un sourire suffisant. Il était parfaitement insensible, comme s'il était trop vieux pour être affecté par le moindre sentiment. Rageuse, Lyra donna un coup dans une bouteille de vert qui roula jusque dans les pieds de l'homme, occupé à parer une attaque magique de Scath. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Etrange… Elle pensait pourtant que la magie de cet homme écartait les objets… Alors qu'elle comprenait quelque chose, écarquillant les yeux, une onde sonore de Lyra réverbérée par l'homme la heurta de plein fouet, dans l'estomac, et l'envoya dans une étagère, dans le dos de l'homme. _Aie…_

Cul par-dessus tête, Scath observait Lyra qui lui adressait un regard d'excuse d'une vibrante sincérité. La fée lui sourit ce qui ressemblait à grimace, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas rancunière. Elle se redressa en se frottant la tête. Le Maitre avait profité d'un instant d'inattention de Scath qui venait de comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie de l'homme. Sa magie n'était pas une magie de télékinésie mais de réverbération, ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir les attaques magiques, ainsi que les objets. Mais, quand il renvoyait de la magie, il ne pouvait renvoyer des objets, et inversement. Scath, ignorant sa cuisse blessée et son ventre douloureux, se saisit d'une caisse en bois si lourde qu'elle chancela. Lyra fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'envoler, les bras tremblants, mais ne pipa mot. A la place, son tigre de son essayait de frapper le mage qui déviait toute ses attaques. En l'air, au-dessus de lui, Scath lâcha la caisse au moment où Lyra attaquait. S'il put parer la magie, il ne remarqua pas le bois qui lui tomba sur le crâne, l'assommant promptement. Scath se posa auprès de Lyra et sourit. La magicienne lui tapa sur l'épaule :

- Une magie de réverbération ? Pas mal, bravo Scath ! Allez, attachons-les tous et amenons-les à la mairie de Hargeon.

Scath hocha la tête et attachèrent les hommes avant que Lyra ne joue une mélodie qui fit jaillir deux mains gigantesques que se saisirent des hommes afin de les porter à l'administration. Gênée, Scath attendit dehors Lyra et en profita pour examiner sa cuisse endolorie. Un énorme hématome violacé était apparu. Quand Lyra revint, Scath se redressa, cachant sa jambe. La musicienne lança une bourse en direction de Scath qui la réceptionna maladroitement. Lyra annonça :

- 30 000 joyaux chacune ! Pas mal comme mission…

- T… Ta magie est très impressionnante, dit Scath.

- Merci. La tienne n'est pas mal, non plus. Au fait, désolée pour le coup d'onde sonore !

- M… Merci… Et ce n'est rien, c'est la faute de ce mage !

Scath se redressa. Lyra, elle, venait de s'assoir et lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Tu ne restes pas un peu ? Te reposer ?

- Je… Je vais rentrer à la guilde… J'ai un ami à retrouver.

- Un ami ?, répéta Lyra, taquine. Juste ça ?

- Je… Mais… Enfin…

- Haha ! Tu rougis !, se moqua Lyra. C'est quelqu'un de la guilde ?

- O… Oui, avoua doucement Scath. Il s'agit du petit-fils de Master Makarov… On doit se battre en duel, à son retour. Sans doute demain…

Lyra resta un instant étonnée avant d'éclater de rire. Scath resta plantée là, les joues rouges et un sourire gênée sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Scath ? Tu ne dois pas le retrouver ?

- Mais… Et toi ? Tu ne reviens pas ?

- Nan… Mes parents viendront me chercher en cas de problème, j'ai une lacrima pour les contacter, dit-elle en dévoilant, dans son sac, une sphère en cristal. Je me paierai un billet de retour plus tard.

- Ok… Bien. A demain, alors, à la guilde !

Lyra hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un café, pour commander une boisson, alors que Scath rebroussait chemin vers la gare. Ce soir, après plusieurs semaines loin, Luxus allait revenir. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer. Lyra n'avait pas tort, elle ne considérait pas Luxus comme un simple ami, pas la peine d'être un génie pour le découvrir. Et ce soir, elle allait le revoir… Elle se hâta de grimper dans le train, laissant Lyra derrière elle, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. De plus, ce soir-là, ils allaient se battre l'un contre l'autre, afin de mesurer l'étendue de leur pouvoir. Cela rappela à Scath qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, comme Luxus ignorait ses propres aptitudes avec les ombres, Scath n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de montrer le fruit de son entrainement à la guilde. Ça allait être un combat intéressant, songea-t-elle, les mains sur les genoux.

_**Et voilà ! Bon... J'espère que vous avez appréciez ces lignes au-dessus et que Lyra n'attise pas la haine chez vous... ! ;) Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps, j'ai des chapitres à écrire avant la fin de mes vacances (Paix à ton âme, Zone A... Morituri te salutant ! (Les séquelles du latin sur une femme n'ayant rien demandé... T.T)). En parlant de ça, je viens de commencer le chapitre 40 ! o/ **_

_**Enfin bref... Merci d'avoir lu et bonne continuation - dans la vie, dans la fiction, peu importe, continuez d'aller bien ! :3**_

_**Bye ! **_


	8. Chapitre VII : Les ombres et la foudre

**_Hey, hey ! _**

**_Me revoilà, à l'heure et en pleine forme après un Bac Blanc très... Euh... Voilà... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre..._**

**ALERTE POINT ANECDOTE - **_(je vous invite à descendre en bas du paragraphe, à part si vous voulez connaitre les premiers essais de Fée des Ombres)_**:**

**_Je fouinais dans l'un de mes plus vieux dossiers de textes, qui porte le nom de "Préhistoire" et j'ai découvert les premiers prototypes de ma fiction... Dans le plus ancien, Scath s'appelait Emily et n'était pas une fée mais une humaine pur jus et elle maîtrisait_****_déjà la magie des ombres. Elle était la nièce de Luxus et la fille d'un fils OC de Makarov. Ensuite, dans un autre dossier, le personnage n'avait même pas encore de nom et était découverte par Grey, était (enfin !) une vraie fée et se transformait en humaine grâce au contact du Mage de la Glace. Et finalement, la toute première "vraie" Scath était assez semblable à celle de la fiction que vous êtes en train de lire et rejoignait l'histoire du prototype avec la fille sans nom, sauf qu'elle possédait un lien sensitif avec Grey - apparut après qu'il l'ait touché - et elle sortait avec lui... Je me rends compte que ma pauvre Scath a beaucoup mutée avant d'en arriver là... ;P_**

**_M'enfin bon, comme le dirait cette jeunesse décadente dont je fais partie : "OSEF de toi, Red, on veut la suite parce que, quand même, faudra bien progresser un jour !" Du calme, mes petits abricots pelucheux, car voici le chapitre suivant ! _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer _**_que je mets une fois sur deux car j'oublie toujours..._**_ :_****_ Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, je ne possède que... Eh bien... Que ce qui n'est pas de Mashima, hein.. ;)_**

**_Chapitre VII_**

_Les Ombres et la Foudre_

Le train ralentit lentement, tandis qu'il entrait en gare de Magnolia. Scath, qui avait partagé son wagon avec une famille visiblement en voyage, sortit péniblement en escaladant leurs multiples bagages, s'excusant alors qu'elle manquait de trébucher de sur une valise. Elle finit par sortir du train, encore un peu déséquilibrée par son exercice d'escalade. Son sac en bandoulière, la petite sortit et déambula dans Magnolia. Lyra et elle étaient parties en début d'après-midi en mission, si bien qu'il restait à Scath encore plusieurs heures de libre. Elle marcha sans but, flânant devant des étals. La fée décida de passer à la boulangerie-pâtisserie, proche de la guilde. Scath s'y était déjà rendu plusieurs fois, depuis son arrivée.

En effet, alors qu'elle ne faisait pas encore de mission, que sa magie était un véritable mystère pour elle, que ses ailes n'étaient qu'une promesse lointaine et que le goût du café lui était encore étranger, la fée accompagnait Makarov qui venait passer commande. La gamine, effectivement, suivait toujours le Maitre de la guilde, comme s'il était une sorte de substitut de père. N'appelait-il pas les membres de la guilde ses enfants, après tout ? Enfin, Scath suivait toujours Makarov et la boulangère, une petite femme tout en rondeur, les joues roses et les yeux bleus, était toujours toute gentille avec elle. Makarov lui avait dit que Scath était une nouvelle Mage, pour Fairy Tail, une petite orpheline dont il prenait, théoriquement, soin. La boulangère, apparemment émue, lui avait fait découvrir une pâtisserie que Scath avait trouvée immédiatement délicieuse. Un éclair au chocolat. Tout d'abord réticente, Scath avait attendu longtemps avant de mordre dedans. Elle était revenue, seule, le lendemain avec cinq joyaux en poche, empruntés à Makarov, et avait racheté un éclair. Désormais, c'était devenu un rituel pour Scath de venir tous les jours pour acheter sa pâtisserie. Elle avait appris que la boulangère toujours couverte de farine s'appelait Charly et, avec cette femme douce et sucrée comme ses douceurs, Scath s'entendait très bien.

La fée poussa donc la porte de la boutique, produisant un tintement de clochette, semblable au carillon que produisait son corps de fée. Charly, le visage blanc de farine, se tourna vers elle en s'essuyant sur son tablier couvert de tache en tout genre. Scath eut un sourire large. La boulangère possédait ce drôle d'air qui rappelait aux enfants une mère. Enfin, c'est ce que disaient ceux de la guilde, Scath ne connaissant pas le sens du mot « mère », elle n'aurait pu affirmer ou infirmer ces dires. La fille des ombres s'approcha du comptoir, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Bonjour Scathine !

- Je… Je n'aime pas ce surnom, bredouilla Scath, déçue de voir Charly user du surnom.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la boulangère qui réarrangeait des douceurs en vitrine.

- J'ai cru le comprendre, rit doucement la femme. Makarov est venu hier, il m'a dit que le surnom se propageait malgré toi…

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, dit Scath, le poing contre la joue, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

La fée, effectivement, restait dubitative devant le fait que les gens préféraient l'appeler Scathine plutôt que Scath. Ce n'était même pas un vrai surnom, à ses yeux. Charly eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'air dubitatif de la petite. Scath la vit se saisir d'un éclair au chocolat, gardé à l'écart des autres et le mettre dans une jolie boite en carton.

- Oh… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… Ça fait penser à un lutin, confia la boulangère en se retournant pour poser la douceur sur le comptoir.

- Un lutin ?, répéta Scath, encore plus perplexe. Dans une guilde de fées ? C'est bizarre…

Les sourcils froncés de la petite fit rire Charly. Scath sortit cinq joyaux qu'elle tendit à la femme derrière le comptoir. Charly les rangea dans la caisse, laissant des traces de farine sur les billets. Scath se saisit précautionneusement du pavé en carton alors que Charly se tournait pour nettoyer avec un torchon la farine sur son plan de travail. La boulangère demanda, alors que Scath ouvrait le carton pour mordre dans le chou fourré de crème pâtissière :

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, en ce moment ? Je ne te vois plus avec Luxus, en ville. Je croyais que vous étiez amis. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

La fée savoura la crème sur sa langue avant de déglutir, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour répondre :

- Il est partit pour apprendre la magie. Il reviendra ce soir.

Et elle mordit de nouveau dans la douceur. Charly fronça les sourcils avant de s'écrier :

- Ah mais oui ! Makarov me l'avait dit ! Je n'y pensais plus. Tiens, d'ailleurs, s'il revient ce soir, tu lui donneras ça de ma part ! Il adore ça…

Elle prit, dans la vitrine, une religieuse à la pistache, et la plaça également un carton qu'elle tendit à Scath, la tint précieusement, afin d'éviter de massacrer la pâtisserie. Pendant ce temps, la fée rassurait la boulangère :

- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je reste avec Readers et Cana. Et je fais des missions avec Macao et Wakaba.

- Tant mieux alors, sourit la boulangère.

- Et puis, fit Scath avec de la crème au coin des lèvres, une nouvelle est arrivée à la guilde. Elle s'appelle Lyra, c'est une mage de la musique. Elle est forte.

- Vous êtes amies, alors ?

- Oh… Euh… Eh bien… Je suppose…

Charly sourit en voyant l'air peu sure d'elle de Scath. La boulangère aimait bien discuter avec la petite Mage des Ombres. Elle rougissait si facilement que c'était comme discuter avec une rose qui ouvrait ses pétales à chaque mot. Luxus était venu la voir, le jour où la fée était arrivée, blessée, à la guilde. Il lui avait raconté qu'une créature aux oreilles pointues était arrivée à la guilde. Avec toute la curiosité d'un enfant, il lui avait raconté la magie qu'elle avait utilisé, son apparence étrange, sa transformation en humain. Il était tout excité. Et puis, deux jours après, il était venu lui parler encore de la petite fée, couverte de bandage, qui logeait dans sa guilde désormais. Charly l'avait rarement vu ainsi. Le petit-fils de Makarov s'asseyait sur le comptoir, dans la farine, et lui racontait plusieurs minutes, comment était Scath. Il lui disait que sa peau était toute pâle mais que, quand, elle s'exposait au soleil, elle se couvrait de taches de rousseurs. Luxus enchainait ensuite sur ses yeux sombres, disant qu'ils semblaient toujours craintifs. Mais, ce dont Luxus parlait le plus, c'était la manie qu'avait la fée de rougir toujours. Il disait qu'elle était toujours rouge quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. C'était Charly qui avait dit à Luxus, pour plaisanter, que Scath avait du feu dans la bouche qui rendait ses joues rouges. Elle ignorait alors que le garçon, naïvement, allait le dire à Scath également.

La boulangère se redressa quand la clochette de sa boutique sonna, faisant sursauter Scath. Celle-ci lui dit au revoir mais, avant, Charly lui fit signe de s'essuyer la bouche, en se tapotant les lèvres du bout du doigt. Scath le fit précipitamment avant de sortir, finissant son éclair. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, Scath traina dans Magnolia. Elle attendait avec impatience le retour de Luxus. Les petites décharges électriques qu'il envoyait sur la peau de Scath lui manquaient.

Finalement, alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait, elle regagna la guilde et son ambiance chaleureuse. En entrant, elle évita de justesse une chaise volante. Apparemment, elle apparaissait en pleine bagarre générale. La même chaise revenait désormais en sens inverse et Scath détacha cette fois-ci son ombre qui saisit la silhouette du projectile, le laissant léviter un temps avant de la reposer. Scath contourna le conflit, craignant de revoir une chaise sauvage en vol. Finalement, ce fut intact que Scath parvint au bar de la guilde.

Makarov esquiva une bouteille encore à moitié pleine. Il n'intervenait pas pour interrompre le conflit. Au contraire, Scath le voyait heureux, souriant, discutant avec les quelques Mages ayant déclarés leur neutralité dans la bagarre. Dans son dos, Scath sentit quelque chose la frapper. Il s'agissait d'un Mage qui avait exclu de la mêlée générale et qui avait heurté la môme. Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, il se jeta de nouveau entre les mages. Scath fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer, amusée. Elle pensa à Lyra et s'imagina sa réaction en découvrant la guilde en désordre comme maintenant. Elle aurait sans doute protesté auprès du Maitre avant d'utiliser une onde sonore pour frapper tous les mages, afin de les calmer. Mais cela n'aurait servi qu'à les attiser plus encore et la musicienne se serait retrouvée dans le conflit. La fée eut un sourire.

Scath, pensive, passa encore du temps au bar de la guilde. En effet, la soirée s'éternisant et Luxus n'étant toujours pas rentré, Scath veillait un peu inconsciemment. Elle savait qu'elle demeurait debout mais, avec la fatigue, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle restait au bar. Les Mages étaient presque tous rentrés chez eux et, finalement, Scath finit par s'endormir sur le comptoir, la joue sur le marbre, le visage détendu, l'air éternellement surpris. Ses sourcils étaient levés et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, dévoilant un bout de canine pointue. Makarov remarqua la gamine pliée sur le bar, les coudes posés sur le comptoir et les mains repliées sur les épaules. Le Maitre de la guilde décida de la faire porter dans son bureau, la faisant dormir recroquevillé sur un siège. Il aurait aussi très bien pu la réveiller et la renvoyer de force à Fairy Hills ou la porter là-bas mais l'envie lui manquait. Et puis, elle ne dérangeait personne, ici, pensa Makarov. Alors, pourquoi la déranger ? Scath fut donc envoyé dans le bureau de Makarov. Elle était sur un fauteuil, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine, les bras retenant ses genoux, la joue contre le rugueux de son jean.

Quand Scath se réveilla, elle sursauta, ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, et tomba au sol dans un bruit et un ''ouch'' de douleur. Les mains contre le sol, elle se redressa, toute étonnée. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici. Elle reconnue le bureau de Makarov, l'endroit où, selon un certain point de vue, elle avait commencé à vivre. Elle retira une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Quelle heure était-il ? Elle sortit de la pièce. Il faisait encore nuit et la guilde était déserte. Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité, elle voyait très bien, ce qui l'étonna. Silencieuse, comme une ombre, elle glissa vers la porte et essaya de la pousser mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Scath produisit un léger bruit, agacée, avant de fusionner avec son ombre, pour glisser au sol dans une mare noire, sans rien d'humain. Elle se faufila, comme un serpent, sous la porte. Sans se transformer, elle fila vers Fairy Hills et ce fut devant le dortoir qu'elle reprit forme humaine. Scath entra silencieusement dans le bâtiment, craignant de croiser Hilda et de se faire sermonner, et remonta sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre. Si la petite giclée d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahie à son réveil, bannissant temporairement sa fatigue, s'était estompée et Scath était encore plus fatiguée. Les yeux qui se fermaient seuls, elle posa la religieuse à la pistache qu'elle avait dans son sac sur sa table de nuit, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait subi aucun dommage, la rangea de manière à la préserver fraiche et délicieuse, comme au premier jour, avant de tomber sur son matelas et de se rendormir.

Elle se réveilla une seconde fois, et, cette fois-ci, le soleil était déjà levé. Scath bondit hors de son lit. Luxus devait-être rentré ! Quand elle s'était réveillée, durant la nuit, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré mais, désormais, elle revenait la heurter de plein fouet. Elle se précipita sous sa douche avant de bondir dans un de ses éternels jeans bleus. Elle enfila un débardeur noir et une veste légère. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, pour les sortir de son col avant de récupérer son sac, cadeau de Macao et Wakaba sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et de fourrer la pâtisserie dedans pour se précipiter à la guilde. Elle se sentait même sur le point de s'envoler, tant elle était impatiente. Elle poussa finalement la porte de la guilde avec force. Des Mages la saluèrent et elle y répondit par un geste de la main et d'un sourire. Finalement, assis au bar, Scath le repéra. Il lui tournait le dos mais, malgré ça, elle le reconnu. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule, le surprenant. Elle le salua joyeusement et il pivota, souriant lui-aussi. C'est alors que Scath se figea.

Elle était là, traversant son œil, sa joue et son front. Une cicatrice qui zébrait son visage. Ce qui surprit Scath plus encore, ce fut la forme qu'elle avait. Un éclair sur son visage. Instinctivement, Scath porta la main à sa joue, comme pour vérifier si, elle non plus, ne possédait pas de trace. La cicatrice rendait son visage d'enfant tellement sérieux ! En voyant l'air choqué de Scath, il eut un sourire gêné et passa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Oh… Ça fait bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un… Cadeau de mon mentor… Une de ses attaques m'a frappé au visage et… Eh bien, je vais en garder la trace…

- Ton mentor t'a fait ça ?, répéta Scath, surprise et, en même temps, révoltée.

Son mentor ? Mais qui était-ce type ? Elle repensa à Dakuinku. Il n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à mutiler le visage de son disciple. Elle serra les poings. C'était incroyable, à ses yeux, elle qui n'avait connu que son mentor des ombres et sa bienveillance malgré ses manières bourrues. Luxus eut un sourire et lui dit, avec cette incroyable manière qu'il avait de tout positiver :

- Au moins, ça me rappellera que, la prochaine fois, je devrais esquiver ! Haha ! Et puis, tu ne trouves pas que ça me va ?

- Oh… Eh bien… Oui, sans doute… Oh tiens ! C'est un cadeau de Charly !

Elle sortit la religieuse pistache et la posa devant Luxus, toute fière. Elle le vit ouvrir le carton, suspicieux, avant de voir son visage s'illuminer. Il tint la pâtisserie entre ses doigts, comme s'il tenait la plus belle chose du monde et la plus fragile. Du bout des ongles, il détacha le chou supérieur pour l'avaler avant d'attaquer l'inférieur. Il sourit, de la crème sur la lèvre, qu'il chassa d'un coup de langue furtif :

- Les pâtisseries de Charly sont géniales…

- Dis… Luxus… Je…

- Scath !

La fée sursauta, surprise, et Luxus et elle se tournèrent pour découvrir Lyra qui avançait, une main sur le manche de sa guitare, un large sourire sur le visage. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Je ne te connais pas, toi… Tu es… ?

- Je m'appelle Luxus, se présenta le garçon blond.

- Il s'agit du petit-fils de Master Makarov, intervint Scath.

- Haha ! Le fameux ami ! Pas mal la cicatrice, charria-t-elle. Salut, moi c'est Lyra.

Scath sourit. Lyra était assez décomplexée envers Luxus, ce qui l'étonnait. La Mage de la Musique se tourna vers la fée des ombres :

- Au fait… Dis-moi que je n'ai pas raté votre duel ! S'il te plait… Je veux voir ce que ça donne ! Ah moins que tu sois à l'origine de la cicatrice, dans ce cas-là, je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir manqué ça…

- Haha ! Non… Justement, sourit Scath, j'allais le rappeler à Luxus.

- Le duel ! J'ai failli oublier !, s'écria Luxus.

Il bondit au sol, visiblement excité. Scath ébouriffa ses cheveux. Luxus et Lyra partageaient la même impatience et ce furent d'un même mouvement qu'ils lui saisirent les poignets pour l'entrainer dehors en s'écriant : « Le duel ! Le duel ! », attirant l'attention des autres Mages qui les suivirent dans la cour de la guilde, intéressés. Une petite foule, comportant entre autre Cana, au côté de Makarov, ainsi que Macao et Wakaba, qui soutenaient leur petite fée, leur protégée attitrée. Les paris fusaient entre les Mages. Lyra, impatiente, à la droite de Readers qui avait été entraîné par la foule, tapait des mains d'un air euphorique. Scath resta, les bras ballants, devant Luxus qui faisaient craquer ses doigts. Il s'écria :

- Tu vas voir mes compétences, Scath ! Tu seras bluffée !

- Je… Je suis le disciple de Dakuinku… ! Je ne me laisserai pas battre si facilement !, bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise à l'idée de lancer une petite phrase de provocation, ce qui était une espèce de tradition entre les mages de Fairy Tail.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant, autour de Luxus, crépiter des éclairs autour de lui. Elle le sentait… Puissant. Discrètement, ses pieds se fondirent dans son ombre. Si Luxus attaquait en premier, elle pourrait esquiver plus rapidement, en s'enfonçant dans son ombre. Les éclairs se rassemblèrent autour du poing de Luxus qui eut un sourire carnassier. Il bondit en s'écriant :

- Poing Foudroyant !

Alors qu'il fonçait sur Scath, elle songea un instant à se fondre dans les ombres mais elle se reprit. Non… La guilde voulait un réel duel, ne voulait pas la voir fuir ainsi, dès le début. Le regard de Lyra et celui de Cana la renforça dans cette conviction et elle vit éclore, devant elle, un cercle d'invocation, d'où jaillir des cristaux noirs que Luxus frappa, les réduisant en poussière. Profitant de ce répit, Scath bondit sur le côté. Elle claqua des doigts, discrètement et, dans le dos de Luxus, le doppelgänger de Scath apparut, surprenant le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre. La fée lui intima mentalement d'attaquer. La créature des ombres bondit pour assaillir le garçon, le poing reculé. Luxus, alerté par les réactions surprises de l'assistance, se retourna et des éclairs jaillirent de sa paume et transpercèrent le double qui retomba, à genoux, l'abdomen transpercé. Il fondit et regagna l'ombre de Scath. La fée avait profité de sa distraction pour charger sa magie et, comme Luxus crépitait d'éclairs, des ombres noires montaient autour d'elle, faisant bouger ses cheveux. Leur puissance magique réciproque était égale désormais. Scath sourit d'un air de défi. Elle ne pouvait décevoir Dakuinku en perdant ! Les ombres engloberaient la Foudre ! Des ombres compactes se formèrent autour de son poing droit, celui avait lequel elle frapperait. Luxus, apparemment titillé par son esprit combatif, chargea son propre poing droit en électricité.

Les deux enfants se jaugèrent du regard, tremblant de magie. Makarov, dans l'assistance, regardait le combat avec intérêt. Luxus, avec sa lacrima, contre une fée, née de la Magie même. Quelle excitation !

Les gamins avaient fini de se dévisager et, d'un même mouvement, ils bondirent l'un vers l'autre, prêt à frapper. Finalement, leurs poings se rencontrèrent parfaitement et, par une étrange friction, les ombres et la foudre explosèrent, repoussant les enfants en arrière, soufflés, en tournoyant comme des poupées de chiffon. Makarov se pencha. Ils avaient concentrés tant de magie ! C'était impressionnant ! Luxus et Scath se faisaient de nouveau face, légèrement essoufflés, mais bien campés sur leurs jambes. Le corps du garçon blond crépita plus encore et Luxus devint finalement une gigantesque boule électrique, ne comportant plus que quelques contours vaguement humains. Il fila vers le ciel, en un réel éclair. Scath le vit scintiller dans les airs et sentit son propre corps devenir plus léger avant de fondre et de devenir une ombre. Elle serpenta au sol et, finalement, comme elle faisait jaillir hors du sol ses lianes, ce fut son propre corps qui bondit dans l'azur du ciel. Elle heurta Luxus dans son vol avant de retomber au sol. Elle ne pouvait voler comme lui. Luxus ne se retransformait pas. Il défiait Scath ouvertement. La fée serra les dents dans son imaginaire et bondit de nouveau, heurtant Luxus de plein fouet, cette fois-ci. La foudre vint s'écraser au sol, avec Scath qui jaillit, humaine, hors du sol. Luxus, égratigné, ricana. En même temps, les deux enfants levèrent leurs mains et s'écrièrent :

- Eclair furieux !

- Sphère d'ombres !

Deux globes, l'un jaune vif et l'autre noir, surgirent hors de leurs paumes, faisant légèrement reculer les deux lanceurs, avant de se heurter violemment, éclaboussant les autres Mages de magies. Les adversaires se toisèrent, légèrement pliés, le souffle court. Haletante, Scath dévoilait ses dents pointues en respirant alors que Luxus posait ses mains sur ses genoux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à tant de résistance et de force. Pourtant, déjà, ils appelaient leur magie. De nouveau, ils couvrirent leur poing d'ombres et d'éclairs. Et, motivés, ils bondirent encore. Cette fois-ci, Scath et Luxus ne reculèrent pas quand leurs magies se rencontrèrent. Au contraire, ils appuyèrent plus fort, pour essayer de faire plier l'autre. Epuisée, Scath fut celle qui décida de reculer, épuisée. La magie de Luxus frappa Scath dans le ventre, l'envoyant valdinguer en arrière. Elle déplia ses ailes afin de ralentir sa course. Elle se posa chaotiquement, secouée par la puissance de son ami. Elle tomba à genoux, les ailes repliées. Elle se sentait fière de savoir qu'elle avait réussi à lui tenir tête, à lui et sa puissance de Dragon Slayer. Fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber sur le ventre, vidée. Mais, alors qu'elle allait heurter le sol, la joue contre le pavé, une épaule la soutint. Surprise, elle leva les yeux et découvrit le visage de Luxus, souriant, tout égratigné par le combat et couvert de poussière et de sueur. Elle eut un sourire à son tour, profitant de son front contre la joue de Luxus.

- C'était vraiment génial, Scath ! On remettra ça, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Bien sûr, assura-t-elle, encore faible.

Il l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle tenait son ventre endolori. Les cheveux de Luxus crépitaient d'éclairs minuscules qui allaient d'un épi à l'autre. Les autres Mages comméraient sur le combat, fascinés. Makarov aida également Scath à progresser alors que Lyra, marchant devant elle, ne cessaient de commenter le ''magnifique combat'' qui avait eu lieu devant leur yeux, discutant avec Cana également. Scath se sentait lamentable, contre Makarov et Luxus. Elle se sentait vidé et, apparemment, Luxus, même s'il feignait d'aller bien, avait l'air aussi faible qu'elle. Makarov décida d'aller les amener à l'infirmerie pour qu'ils soient soignés de leurs légères égratignures. C'est ainsi que Scath et Luxus se retrouvèrent assit, dans l'infirmerie, des pansements sur les bras, souriants malgré la fatigue. Scath prit la parole :

- Tu es vraiment fort, tu n'as pas chômé durant ton entrainement !

- Haha ! Je n'aurais pas pu ! Mon mentor était un vrai tyran ! Mais… Le tien t'a bien instruit en si peu de temps !

Luxus sourit et ils discutèrent un moment, alors qu'il lui racontait son entrainement, avec le Mage climatique. Il avait également lu des livres sur la magie des Chasseurs de Dragons, où il avait vu comment utiliser cette Magie particulière. Ils restèrent une petite heure dans la salle, attendant que leur pouvoir ne se recharge. Finalement, ils regagnèrent la salle principale de la guilde, tout sourire, en plaisantant et en discutant. Les ombres et la foudre…

**_Voilà, voilà ! Je suis encore assez maladroite avec les scènes de luttes magiques... Enfin, je vais encore apprendre deux-trois trucs pour m'améliorer... ! :D_**

**_Eh oui, la boulangère s'appelle Charly... J'ai changé son nom après le sept janvier, pour qu'elle représente quelque chose, même en temps que personnage de second plan. Ce n'est pas le vrai Charlie mais j'ai un peu féminisé le tout... Je suis Charlie._**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review - je ne mords pas, je couvre plutôt de bisous ! :3 _**

**_Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine ! :D Bye ! _**


	9. Chapitre VIII : Halloween

**_Chalut, chalut ! Vous allez bien ? :D_**

**_Voici le huitième chapitre de Fée des Ombres, avec encore un chapitre assez détendu... Il va marquer la fin de l'Arc enfance et, ensuite, il y aura un mini-arc Adolescence avec quelques OS pour marquer le temps qui passe avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet... Hin hin, hin ! ;P Pour le mini-arc qui va suivre, afin d'éviter de traîner_****_en longueur et vous laissez avec du rien, je vais poster également le mercredi jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'arc suivant. _**

**_Sinon, eh bien... Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction à leurs favoris, ou qui la suivent. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce que je fais vous plait... :3 Je n'ai pas vos noms sous les yeux, désolée, mais sachez que l'intention y est ! :D_**

**_Bref... Assez de palabres, place à la fiction ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !_**

_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, je ne possède que Scath, Lyra et d'autres trucs..._

**_Chapitre VIII_**

_Halloween_

Le reste de l'année passa, dans Fiore et le monde en général, par ailleurs. Dans Fairy Tail, une équipe récurrente pour les missions s'était formée, comportant Lyra et Scath. Les deux enfants menaient presque toujours leurs quêtes à leur terme, bien qu'ils essuient quelques fois des échecs cuisants. Les Mages alternaient donc les retours victorieux des mômes où ils entraient d'un pas assuré et ceux où ils revenaient, dépités. Mais, une chose était sûre, c'était qu'à chaque retour de mission, elles devaient annoncer à Makarov une destruction de leur fait, effectuée durant une mission. Makarov était toujours légèrement déprimé en les voyant revenir, un peu anxieux d'entendre leur rapport de mission.

Désormais, le mois d'octobre se terminait. Rapidement, après que Scath soit arrivée à Fairy Tail, une question s'était posée dans les esprits des Mages, une question qualifiée de cruciale pour certains. Il fallait trouver une date d'anniversaire pour Scath. Beaucoup avait rétorqué que la guilde célébrerait son anniversaire le jour de sa découverte par Gildarts mais les autres n'étaient pas d'accord. Scath, assise au beau milieu du débat, soupçonnait ceux-ci de ne pas vouloir attendre si longtemps avant de fêter quelque chose. Ce fut Lyra, au détour d'une plaisanterie, qui apporta la solution.

L'anniversaire de Scath serait le trente-et-un octobre. La fée ne comprenait pas la signification de cette date – qui s'approchait d'ailleurs très rapidement -, mais n'osa pas demander, de peur de passer pour l'ignorante, qu'elle était. Ensuite, il fallut donner un âge à Scath. Etonnement, elle fut en mesure de répondre, elle qui n'avait que vécue dans l'obscurité d'une fissure, sur un mur. Comment le savait-elle ? La fée n'en avait aucune idée… Elle avait neuf ans. C'était un an de moins que Luxus et Lyra, la musicienne étant la plus âgée du trio de quelques mois par rapport à Luxus.

Scath, désormais détentrice d'une date d'anniversaire aussi fausse soit-elle, se sentait un peu triste. Il fallait la comprendre, après tout. Elle ne possédait qu'un prénom quand elle avait passé la porte de Fairy Tail, inconsciente et ne mesurant même pas la taille d'une main. Un prénom dont elle ne connaissait même pas la signification, un mot bizarre chuchoté par son inconscient. Rien ne lui appartenait. Polyussica lui avait donné un nom de famille et Lyra, une date de naissance.

La fée vit l'année tendre vers sa fin, lentement mais impitoyablement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle découvrit les feuilles mortes au sol, l'orangé de celles qui tenaient encore sur les arbres, la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus souvent également. Alors que le mois d'octobre se terminait, Scath s'isolait souvent pour observer les changements climatiques. Elle ne faisait plus beaucoup de mission et, le comble, elle attrapa un rhume pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lyra trainait de plus en plus souvent dans la guilde. La Mage de la musique était souvent sollicitée jouer dans la guilde, si bien que, à toute heure, de la musique montait en même temps que les cris et les rires. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Cana, qui la suivait comme son ombre désormais. Cela faisait beaucoup sourire Scath. La guilde ne connaissait jamais le silence, si ce n'était que quand tous tombaient de sommeil, ce qui était rare.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Scath, alors qu'elle sortait de Fairy Hills, Luxus se trouvait devant la porte, tout sourire. Il avait perdu une canine. Scath, quand elle avait découvert ça, s'était inquiétée mais, patiemment, Makarov lui expliqua que c'était normal et qu'une nouvelle dent, une permanente celle-ci, allait repousser. En attendant, Luxus exhibait un trou dans sa dentition. Elle le découvrit, surprise.

- Salut Scath !

- Oh… Salut Luxus… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas et, avec sa fougue habituelle, il prit le poignet de la fée et l'entraina avec lui. Il lui expliqua vaguement qu'il allait lui montrer quelque chose de génial. Dubitative, elle le suivit. Il ne lui souhaita pas un joyeux anniversaire. Il la tira jusqu'au cœur de Magnolia où Scath resta sans voix. Elle découvrit les rues décorées par de multiples guirlandes. Scath resta bouche bée, alors que Luxus ricanait devant sa réaction. Lyra, dans une rue, avait créé avec sa guitare un gorille géant qui reliait d'un bout à l'autre de la rue des décorations. Le Dragon Slayer ne la laissa pas voir Lyra et l'entraina ailleurs. Il lui montra les rues remplis de citrouilles creuses, arborant une grimace, des faux squelettes, des marionnettes ensorcelées qui se déplaçait dans les rues, dévoilant leurs dents, pour effrayer. Des lanternes en forme de fantôme flottaient dans les airs. Les Mages de la ville lançaient des sorts pour égayer la ville, en prévision de la nuit à venir. Les nombreux non-mages, eux, utilisaient des décorations lambda. Scath demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bah… C'est Halloween, répondit Luxus comme une évidence.

- Allo-quoi ?, fit Scath, perplexe.

- Halloween ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas ? C'est quand même le jour de ton anniversaire !

- Eh bien… N… Non… Désolée…

Luxus resta ébahi. Il était pourtant sûr de lui avoir déjà expliqué, une fois, ce qu'était Halloween… Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas… Il fronça les sourcils, se frotta un peu le menton avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Ne t'excuse pas tout le temps, sourit-il. Alors… Hum… Halloween… Eh bien, c'est une fête où on se déguise pour aller chercher des bonbons… Le thème… Est l'épouvante ! Mouahahaha !

Il plaça deux doigts à l'emplacement de ses canines qu'il plia à intervalle irrégulier pour former des dents de vampire. Il fronça les sourcils et tira la langue dans une grimace qui arracha à Scath un éclat de rire. Heureux de la voir rire, il sourit à son tour. Scath demanda :

- Je dois vraiment me déguiser ?

- Eh bien… C'est mieux !, lui assura Luxus. Tu as un déguisement ?

- Euh… Hum… J'en trouverai un !, promit-elle, soudainement inquiétée par ce détail. Et toi ?

- Haha ! Oui, mais c'est un secret ! Tu le verras ce soir, à la guilde !

- A la guilde ?

- Yosh ! La tournée des maisons se fait avec tous les Mages de la Guilde ! Même Gildarts est revenu !

Scath eut un sourire un peu plus prononcé. Gildarts… Sans lui, elle serait encore son mur, aveugle du monde extérieur. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais découvert la musique de Lyra, le bonheur et la joie de Fairy Tail, Dakuinku, Kageyama, les yeux verts de Luxus et son sourire édenté. Il ne revenait que rarement à la guilde. Luxus et Scath, progressant joyeusement en plaisantant gaiement, firent un tour de Magnolia en pleine préparation. Ils découvrirent Charly, la pâtissière, qui installait un stand dans la rue, exposant des douceurs et des gâteaux spéciaux pour Halloween. Elle avait également préparé des plats salés mais, pour garder la surprise, elle ne les montra pas. Luxus l'aida à monter son étal alors que Scath, ailes déployées, accrochait des guirlandes et des banderoles censés attirer les riverains. Elle offrit deux pains aux chocolats aux enfants avant qu'ils ne repartent en vadrouille.

Ils croisèrent Readers et Cana. Celui-ci peignait des chauves-souris et des chats noirs qui s'envolaient hors de la toile, jouant avec une Cana aux anges. Des fausses pierres tombales parsemaient les rues. Plus loin, Macao et Wakaba discutaient joyeusement alors que la petite-amie du premier pestait après lui et sa manie de faire passer la guilde avant elle. Penaud, il l'enlaça, l'embrassa et l'entraina plus loin, laissant Wakaba râler en taillant des visages sur des citrouilles. La scène fit ricaner les enfants. Luxus et Scath regagnèrent la rue où se trouvait Lyra et l'appelèrent. Surprise, elle cessa un instant de jouer et le gorille tressaillit, disparaissant temporairement, faisant tomber des lumignons au sol. Lyra se reprit et la mélodie reprit, alors que le gorille se remettait au travail. Quand elle eut fini sa besogne, elle s'approcha.

- Hey ! Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure mais vous m'avez ignoré !

- Désolée, Lyra, fit Scath, un peu honteuse. Je serais bien venue mais Luxus m'a entrainé ailleurs.

- Ce garçon manque de savoir-vivre, répliqua Lyra, moqueuse, comme si Luxus n'existait pas, ce qui le fit bougonner.

Elle ricana alors que les yeux de Scath allaient de Lyra à Luxus. Ils étaient drôles, eux deux, alors qu'elle était introvertie comme pas permis. Ce n'était sans doute pas normal. Elle demanda, essayant de ne plus y penser :

- Tu as un costume pour Halloween, Lyra ?

- Je vais fouiller dans mon armoire… Je dois avoir un truc.

Scath nota qu'elle ne lui souhaitait pas non plus un bon anniversaire. Peut-être que ça ne se souhaitait pas, finalement ? Elle ne dit rien là-dessus et laissa Lyra et Luxus se taquiner l'un l'autre. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait jalouse de Lyra. Elle discutait si librement avec les gens ! Elle resta pensive. Luxus finit par partir, laissant les deux filles seules. Lyra demanda :

- Ca va, Scath ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

- Ah ? Oh… Non… Ca va !, assura-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que Lyra allait prendre la parole, une femme arriva derrière les filles et leur demande de l'aide, pour décorer une maison. Scath déplia de nouveau ses ailes et accrocha des lampions sur l'avant-toit de la demeure alors que Lyra, elle, disposait des décorations terrestres. Durant tout le reste de la journée, Lyra et Scath restèrent ensemble pour aider d'autres riverains sans magie, poliment. Alors que Lyra se redressait, essuyant son front, Scath s'approcha. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. La rousse lui dit, après avoir vu l'heure et froncé les sourcils :

- Tu devrais aller mettre un costume, Scath. Je vais y aller aussi.

- Oh… Ok…, souffla Scath, un peu chamboulée par le changement de comportement.

La Mage de la musique se précipita dans une rue, laissant Scath surprise. Elle resta un peu hébétée avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait encore trouver un costume La fée songea à en acheter un avant de se reprendre. Elle ne travaillait pas beaucoup en cette période de l'année, à cause du mauvais temps et de l'ambiance un peu plus calme qu'il y avait en automne, alors ses revenus étaient bien maigres car elle ne travaillait qu'avec des petits jobs au sein de Magnolia, ce qui lui permettait juste de manger à sa fin et payer une petite partie de son loyer. Heureusement qu'elle avait su convaincre Hilda de lui laisser un peu de temps pour son loyer. Peu de mages dormaient dans les dortoirs, juste des enfants comme Scath et Cana, alors la gardienne était plus douce, mais tout de même, finissait par réclamer son dû. Dilapider de l'argent bêtement n'était pas une très bonne idée…

Elle se précipita vers son dortoir et sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son armoire, l'air un peu perdu. Elle y trouva une chemise blanche, avec des manches longues, et un pantalon noir, perdu entre les jeans de Scath. Le dos de la chemise avait été découpé pour laisser sortir ses ailes. Elle les récupéra et resta pensive. Pourquoi ne pas se déguiser en vampire ? La fée avait déjà lu des livres sur ces créatures-là… Il ne suffisait à Scath que de trouver du rouge et du noir. Elle avait déjà la peau crayeuse et les canines pointues.

Elle se vêtit avec la chemise et le pantalon, avant de retrouver, perdue dans son armoire, une veste longue et noire. Scath n'avait jamais voulu la mettre mais c'était Lyra qui l'avait poussé à l'acheter, après qu'elles aient réussies une mission ensemble. Scath enfila des chaussures noires. Elle se tourna vers une vasque remplies de cerises chocolatés et mordit dans plusieurs fruits, se maculant la bouche et le menton de jus cramoisis. Elle regarda son reflet et, une fois satisfaite, elle descendit dans le salon commun du dortoir, heureusement désert. Après avoir vérifié qu'Hilda n'était pas là, Scath s'agenouilla devant la grande cheminée, elle récupéra un morceau de charbon, macula ses doigts de noir avant d'en étaler sous ses yeux, pour y créer des cernes épais. Elle se redressa et fila se laver les mains.

Une fois prête, Scath découvrit que la nuit était tombée depuis peu. Elle sortit, sans croiser Hilda, avant de se précipiter vers la guilde. Le menton couvert de rouge, Scath estima que, pour un maquillage fait main, elle ne s'était pas si mal débrouillée. Elle poussa la porte et découvrit la guilde plongée dans la pénombre. Elle vit tous les membres de Fairy Tail agenouillés, persuadés d'être cachés. Personne ne bougea et Scath resta perplexe. Ils ignoraient qu'elle voyait dans le noir. Leur surprise venait de tomber à l'eau et d'une manière plus que lamentable. Elle avoua :

- Je vous vois, vous savez…

Elle vit leur expression taquine fondre sur leur visage en un masque d'incompréhension et de déception. Un loup-garou, apparemment désespéré, baissa le museau alors qu'une sorcière, cachée sous un chapeau pointu, elle, éclatait de rire. Scath, se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas rigoler, finit par rallumer la lumière. Elle sursauta quand, alors que la lumière s'allumait, ils hurlèrent :

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Surprise, elle pivota, étonnée. Ils avaient ouvert les bras, tous dans leur costume d'Halloween. Finalement, les sourcils de Scath se baissèrent, elle sourit largement, si bien qu'elle dévoila sa dentition bien éloignée de celle d'un humain et que ses yeux se plissèrent, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus la gélatine derrière les cils de la gamine. Charly, avec des fausses cornes de diable dans les cheveux, était aussi présente et avait posé sur la table une gigantesque pièce montée, à côté de son stand de gâteaux et autres plats sucrés et salés. Scath sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, sur le coup de l'émotion. Elle se sentit stupide. Ils étaient tellement prévisibles ! Le loup-garou, qui avait été si abattu quand elle avait fait fondre l'expression amusé sur leur visage, retira son masque, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Luxus, dans son accoutrement de monstre, et Lyra en sorcière, la rejoignirent et, ne voulant pas qu'ils voient ses larmes, elle se jeta dans leurs bras, riant aux éclats. Elle les serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans leur nuque. Finalement, elle pleura tout à fait, des grosses larmes sur les joues. Elle recula. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'on puisse faire ça pour elle. Alors qu'elle riait doucement, les Mages de la Guilde se figèrent, surpris. Scath fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tes larmes, Scath, l'informa Lyra. Elles sont… Enfin… Argentées.

La fée resta intriguée avant de passer ses doigts sur ses joues pour les ramener devant elle. Effectivement, elles n'étaient pas limpides comme celles des humains mais grises, comme du métal. Scath éclata de rire, frottant ses doigts pour faire disparaitre la couleur d'argent. Elle pointa du doigt les cols de ses deux meilleurs amis, toujours riant aux éclats, sans la moindre timidité.

- Vous avez des tâches de larmes sur vos costumes… !

Elle rit un peu plus fort. Cette différence… C'était encore une petite chose que la séparait des humains normaux. C'était bizarre mais Scath s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, toute l'affection qu'elle recevait balayait les écarts entre elle et les autres. Elle s'écarta et étreint chaque membre de la guilde, en rassemblant le plus possible entre ses bras. La petite Cana, elle, souriait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que son visage allait se déchirer sous son sourire. Enfin, pour finir, elle déposa deux grosses bises sur les joues de Charly et de Makarov, ignorant toute politesse envers son maitre.

- Merci à tous !, s'écria Scath entre ses larmes, plus souriante que jamais.

Macao et Wakaba l'enlacèrent avec rudesse et, alors qu'elle se retournait, cherchant encore quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas remercié, elle croisa le regard froid et sans pitié d'Iwan Drear. Il ne se mêlait pas aux festivités. La fée resta intriguée avant de lui adresser un sourire éclatant et un signe de la main. Il haussa les sourcils avant de se détourner, soufflant par le nez. Avant que Scath ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une grande clameur éclata :

- Le gâteau, Charly ! Coupe-le !

- Ah non !, fit la boulangère d'un ton catégorique. Vous aviez promis que vous iriez faire la tournée d'Halloween avant !

Les Mages protestèrent, ruminèrent avant de soupirer et, avec un enthousiasme étonnant, ils entrainèrent Scath avec eux pour aller chercher des sucreries. La fée se sentit porter et ils jaillirent hors de la guilde en hurlant « SUS AUX BONBONS ! », tous avec un sac à la main. Scath éclata de rire, portée sur les épaules de Macao et Wakaba qui la lancèrent en l'air pour la rattraper. Cana était perchée sur les épaules de Lyra qui souriait largement en l'entrainant à la chasse au bonbon, suivit par Makarov qui rejoint le duo de gamines. Luxus, lui, portant son masque de loup, hurla comme une bête avant de pourchasser Readers, qui semblait effrayé, aux bords des larmes. Scath se laissa glisser à terre, alors que Macao et Wakaba, dans un binôme efficace, se précipitaient pour récupérer des sucreries, et empoigna le bras de Luxus, l'arrêtant net dans sa course avec Readers. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, n'ayant pas d'autres moyens de montrer son incompréhension avec son masque. Scath lui sourit si intensément que, sous le plastique, là où elle ne pouvait le voir, il rougit comme une tomate trop mûre. Elle lui dit :

- Viens ! Si on laisse Macao et Wakaba partir devant, nous n'aurons jamais de bonbons !

Luxus n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre cette désagréable rougeur de ses joues. Scath attrapa son poignet et, avec un rire, l'entraina, dépassant les deux compères qui leur hurlèrent que, de toute manière, ils auraient plus de friandises qu'eux. Luxus et Scath sonnèrent à un nombre incalculable de porte, répétant inlassablement la même litanie :

- Des bonbons ou un sort !

Cette petite phrase, prononcée par des Mages, prenait tous son sens et personne ne refusa leur céder des douceurs. Les sacs des deux marmots se remplissaient à toutes allures, imités par Macao et Wakaba. Scath et Luxus les virent filer devant eux, croulant sous les bonbons. Luxus gronda :

- C'est pas vrai ! Ils sont forts !

Sa voix résonnait bizarrement sous le masque. Scath hocha la tête, le jus de cerises sur son menton coulant sur sa gorge et sa chemise, la tâchant à jamais. Loin de se faire abattre, ils repartirent en trombe. Ils croisèrent Readers, qui faisait un dessin en échange d'un sac de bonbon, et le trio, comportant Makarov, Cana et Lyra, qui n'avait pas l'air pressé. La fée/vampire et le Dragon Slayer travestit en loup-garou pour l'occasion couraient à travers Magnolia. Finalement, alors que la recherche revenait de moins en moins fructueuse et que l'appel de la pièce montée de Charly se fit plus intense, ils regagnèrent la guilde. Luxus et Scath découvrirent, découragés, que Macao et Wakaba en avaient bien plus qu'eux. Scath soupira, un peu déçue, alors que Luxus s'écriait :

- J'ai une idée !

Il retira son masque et prit une expression d'enfant peiné, ce qui jurait affreusement avec sa cicatrice d'adulte. Il tira sur le tablier de Charly et bredouilla, installant dans sa voix de la tristesse et de la colère :

- Charly… ! Macao et Wakaba nous ont volés nos bonbons !

- Comment ?! Ils vont m'entendre, ces deux-là !

Elle se précipita, visiblement en colère contre les deux compères qui ricanaient, ce que ne les innocentait pas. Luxus et Scath, observant les hommes se faire sermonner, éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'approchèrent des enfants, qui ne cessaient de rigoler, et leur tendirent un sac plein de sucreries, en menaçant :

- Vous paierez cet affront, vous deux…

Mais ils comprirent que c'était vain, les deux mômes riant trop pour leur prêter attention. Leur cagnotte de bonbons venant de considérablement augmenter, ils étaient surs d'être les plus riches en sucres de la guilde. Mais ce fut avant de voir le groupe de Lyra, Cana et Makarov qui avait encore plus de douceurs qu'eux. Ils restèrent paralysés de stupeur. Comment avaient-ils fait ça ?! Leurs bonbons dans les mains, ils s'approchèrent et demandèrent à Makarov le secret de leur réussite. Le Maitre éclata de rire :

- Haha ! C'est grâce à Cana ! Elle les attendrit en les regardant et ils donnent plus !

- C'est de la triche, grand-père !, protesta Luxus.

- Il a raison, Master Makarov, renchérit Scath. Alors que nous…

- Vous avez récupéré ceux de Macao et Wakaba, alors qu'ils les avaient récupérés honnêtement, pour une fois, rétorqua Makarov, moqueur. C'est beaucoup plus juste.

Les deux enfants rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Oups… Grillés… Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de se sourire en coin, déçus de s'être fait prendre. Makarov reprit la parole :

- De toute manière, Charly va récupérer ces bonbons et en faire des sachets égaux pour chaque Mage.

Luxus et Scath soupirèrent discrètement. En effet, comme l'avait dit Makarov, Charly demanda tous les bonbons aux Mages et n'hésita pas à les fouiller, si bien qu'elle découvrit des sucettes et autres confiseries cachées dans les vêtements. Alors qu'elle répartissait silencieusement les bonbons, Makarov décréta qu'il était largement temps de découper l'immense pièce monté décorée de plusieurs artifices en sucre, rappelant Halloween et des ombres grotesques, semblables à des fantômes, dessinées avec de la pâte d'amande. Il proposa à Scath de la découper mais elle refusa poliment, craignant de causer des dégâts. Ce fut donc le Maitre de la guilde qui découpa le gâteau. Alors que les parts étaient allégrement distribuées, Charly, qui manipulait les confiseries, lui apprit que presque tous les membres de la guilde étaient venus travailler avec elle sur le gâteau, afin d'en faire un gigantesque et délicieux. Même Gildarts avait participé mais avait été jeté hors de la cuisine après avoir explosé, par mégarde, un sac de farine. L'attention fit sourire Scath. Ils étaient tous vraiment gentils… Assise avec Luxus, Cana et Lyra, ils discutaient joyeusement bercés par les commentaires des uns et des autres et dévoraient leurs parts de gâteau. Cana portait sur le crâne un chapeau en forme de citrouille, qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même. Makarov également portait un chapeau-citrouille, un cadeau de Cana. Au détour de la conversation, Lyra claqua des doigts et s'écria :

- Mince ! J'allais presque oublier ! Viens Cana !

Les deux filles se précipitèrent un peu plus, retrouvèrent la veste de la Mage de la Musique, fouillèrent dedans et revinrent, victorieuses, avec une boite emballée dans du papier doré et orné d'un ruban rose. Scath sentit son cœur se serrer. Cana tenait le cadeau et le posa, délicatement, sur les mains ouvertes de Scath. La fée bredouilla, essayant de cacher l'émotion dans sa voix :

- M… Merci beaucoup…

- C'est notre cadeau, de la part de Cana et moi ! Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent alors on a payé ensemble !

- Vous ne deviez pas…, continua Scath en embrassant Cana et en étreignant avec force Lyra.

- Tatata !, répliqua Lyra – argument imparable. Allez, ouvre-le !

Scath sourit et, du bout des doigts, retira le ruban. Ensuite, faisant exprès de faire durer le suspense, ce qui fit trépigner Luxus, elle prit son temps pour retirer le papier. Finalement, elle l'arracha et découvrit un étui à lunette. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et hoqueta :

- Ce… Ce sont des lunettes du vent de dernière génération… Celles qui permettent de lire trente-fois plus vite…

- Cana et moi avons remarqués que tu aimais assez lire alors… Tadam !

- Tadam !, répéta Cana. Elles sont belles, hein ? C'est moi qui les ai choisies !

- Elles sont géniales, Cana !, assura Scath en chaussant les lunettes sur son nez, pour faire sourire la petite.

Peu désireuse de les briser, elle les rangea dans leur étui alors que Macao et Wakaba s'avançaient, tenant entre leur main un livre épais.

- On a entendu dire que Lyra et Cana allaient t'offrir des lunettes alors… Voilà de notre part ! Pour compléter ! Nous n'avons pas participés au gâteau alors… Bon…

Scath observa le livre. Il s'agissait d'une édition dédicacée d'un recueil de nouvelles d'un auteur que Scath avait découvert récemment et adorait. Elle embrassa le Mage aux flammes violettes et celui qui manipulait la fumée. Readers, lui, lui offrit un de ses dessins. Il représentait la guilde, avec, devant elle, l'équipe de Scath, avec Luxus et Lyra. Estomaquée par le réalisme du dessin, Scath resta sans voix. On aurait dit qu'il avait capturé un instant du présent qu'il avait couché sur du papier. Pour ne pas qu'il se froisse, elle le plaça entre les pages du recueil. Cana s'endormit rapidement, sur la table, fatiguée, et Lyra se porta volontaire pour la ramener à Fairy Hills avant de revenir pour profiter du reste de la fête et de jouer de la musique. Les deux filles disparurent et Luxus se déroba de la portée des yeux de Scath. Elle se retrouva donc, d'une certaine manière seule. Elle rejoignit Charly qui exposait ses pâtisseries sur son stand. Celle-ci lui présenta des confiseries que Scath ne connaissait pas. Des pommes d'amour. Il y avait des fruits enduis de sucre cuit rouge et d'autres de chocolat. Charly, voyant l'air étonnée de Scath devant les pommes colorées, lui donna, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une pomme d'amour, couverte de sucre rouge.

Tenant le bâton planté dans le fruit, Scath décida de prendre l'air et sortit dans la cour de la guilde. Personne n'y trainait, tous profitaient de la fête à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit sur un banc, regardant la lune creusée, les yeux brillants. L'air frais lui donnait des frissons. Elle termina trop rapidement la pomme à son goût, ses canines pointues croquant dans le fruit en ignorant la coque sucrée. Elle jeta le bâton restant et regagna son siège. Elle se tourna, surprise, en entendant Luxus, qui venait de sortir de la guilde, sans son masque :

- Ah, tu es là. J'attendais que tu sortes.

- Q… Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?, s'étonna Scath alors que Luxus lui faisait face.

Il était plus grand qu'elle. Enfin, il n'était pas difficile de dépasser Scath en taille. Sa petitesse était une séquelle de son ADN de fée, disait Macao pour se moquer. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que, plus tard, Scath ne serait pas une femme de grande taille, contrairement à Lyra qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

Scath se sentit plus minuscule encore devant son ami. Pour pallier à cette différence de taille, la fée se leva, afin de gagner des centimètres. Elle resta surprise devant lui alors qu'il répondait :

- Je voulais que l'on soit seul.

Cette phrase fit rougir Scath. Heureusement pour elle, l'obscurité ambiante la masqua. En réalité, on aurait même pu croire qu'elle cachait surtout ses joues. Luxus, en tout cas, n'y prêta pas attention. Il lui tendit un petit paquet, enroulé dans du papier brun. Timide, elle le prit dans ses doigts. Elle se demandait quel cadeau pouvait bien lui offrir Luxus. Le garçon se balançait, d'un pied sur l'autre. Dévorée de curiosité, elle retira rapidement le papier, se heurtant aux nombreux morceaux d'adhésif qu'il avait collé. La fée découvrit, stupéfaite, un écrin sombre. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et sa respiration cessa, inquiétant Luxus.

Posée sur le velours clair, Scath découvrit un cristal, une goutte d'eau. Elle était petite, même pas dix millimètres de diamètre. Elle était attachée, par le sommet, à une chaine d'argent. Du bout de ses longs doigts, elle sortit le bijou de son écrin et le contempla, le cristal se reflétant dans ses grands yeux sombre. Scath resta muette, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle déglutit. C'était… C'était…

- Il te plait ?, s'enquit Luxus, continuant de danser, d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Il… Il…

L'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Jamais, depuis son arrivée dans le monde des hommes, elle n'avait rencontré de personnes aussi belles que dans Fairy Tail. Bêtement, elle se mit à pleurer. La fée ne cessait de se souvenir qu'elle ne devrait pas être parmi eux, que jamais personne n'aurait dû la connaitre. Or, là, ils étaient plusieurs à l'aimer. Elle se mit à sangloter et Luxus s'écria :

- Je suis désolé ! Je pensais qu'il te plairait ! Je…

Mais il s'interrompit quand Scath se jeta dans ses bras, cachant ses larmes d'émotion contre sa nuque, laissant le liquide couler sur ses joues puis sur la peau de Luxus. Il resta paralysé un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte, un peu étonné. Scath bredouilla, la voix étouffée :

- Il est magnifique… Merci beaucoup Luxus. Ce… C'est vraiment la plus chose que je puisse espérer… Merci… !

- Hey !, fit-il en l'écartant doucement, afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne pleures pas, hein ? C'est pas ce que je voulais, moi ! C'est une Lacrima, comme ça, même quand tu seras seule, tu pourras appeler quelqu'un.

Scath hocha la tête, éperdue de reconnaissance. Luxus récupéra temporairement la chaine et la mit au cou de Scath. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. La voilà, couverte de cerises et de charbon, habillée en vampire, qui se faisait offrir un collier d'une valeur inestimable par un blondinet en loup-garou. C'était irréaliste. Luxus, au vue de son sourire, avait l'air très fier de lui. Scath, tenant le pendentif du bout des doigts, finit par reposer le cristal dans le creux de sa gorge et s'avança vers Luxus, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rougir de nouveau. Malheureusement pour lui, si le Dragon Slayer ne pouvait voir la rougeur des joues de Scath, elle voyait parfaitement le sang illuminer le visage de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi, écarlates, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Lyra ne revienne, s'étonnant de découvrir ses amis dehors, dans la nuit, et ne les entraîne dans la guilde de force, pour qu'ils l'écoutent jouer.

**Et voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre assez paisible vous a plu. Donc, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, nous allons nous retrouver mercredi pour le mini-arc qui va suivre ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable ! ^^**

**On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite ! A plus et bonne continuation ! :D**


	10. Chapitre IX : Transition OS 1

**_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je... Oui... Oui, j'ai failli oublier de poster, aujourd'hui... Moi et ma cervelle de piaf, voilà ce que ça donne ! Mais, l'important, c'est que j'ai fini par me rappeler de poster, hein ! :3_**

**_Bon, pas de longs discours aujourd'hui, étant donné que nous sommes juste dans des chapitres... Eh bien... Littéralement "passe temps" ! Ca ne devrait pas durer très longtemps - même si je compte en rajouter un qui aura pour sujet Lyra et sa famille (parce que oui, je ne vais pas les centrer que sur Scath ! ;P) - et on pourra vite retrouver une trame scénaristique dite normale. Oui, ma fiction est au même point que l'anime Fairy Tail, perdue dans des événements secondaires ! ;P_**

**_Bref, assez de temps perdus, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :D_**

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail,mais Mashima si. _

**_Mini Arc II : _****_Adolescence_**

**_Chapitre IX_**

_Transition_

**_Os – X770_**

Scath était assise dans un wagon de train, observant les paysages défilants sous la fenêtre. Elle s'y trouvait seule, silencieuse, les mains sur les genoux, l'une tenant l'entête de la mission qu'elle allait effectuer. Non pas qu'elle partait seule pour travailler. En réalité, elle était partie avec Luxus, alors que Lyra avait un empêchement familial qui ne lui permettait pas de suivre la Mage des Ombres. C'était donc le Dragon Slayer, tout content, qui s'était présenté pour l'accompagner, laissant Scath écarlate un moment, avant qu'elle ne gifle mentalement, s'ordonnant d'arrêter d'être aussi mièvre. Ils étaient montés dans un train en fin de matinée pour Linetea mais, depuis le départ, Luxus avait disparu mystérieusement, laissant Scath seule.

Au début, tranquille et confiante, elle n'avait pas bronché de son absence mais, désormais, cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que le blond s'était évanoui dans la nature, et la fée s'inquiétait. Peu désireuse de se faire voler, elle sortit du wagon en verrouillant magiquement la porte et progressa dans les couloirs du train, qui tremblait parfois. Finalement, après quelques recherches infructueuses, elle découvrit Luxus, le teint verdâtre, penché sur une rambarde en fer, à l'extérieur de la voiture de chemin de fer. Scath fronça les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il ? Intriguée, elle s'approcha et, doucement, posa sa main sur son épaule. Il n'en fut même pas surpris, tout occupé qu'il était à essayer de ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner. Scath demanda, un peu effrayée, elle qui ne savait pas réellement comment réagir :

- Ca va aller ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Hum… Mal des transports…, bredouilla Luxus avant de se pencher de nouveau, ouvrir la bouche, attendre, avant de juger la situation sans risque et de faire claquer ses mâchoires en les refermant. Je ne l'ai jamais eu avant… Pourtant…

Scath pinça les lèvres. Elle savait que certains médicaments existaient contre ça, et que même certains Mages pouvaient soigner cette incommodité. C'est donc ainsi que Scath resta à côté d'un Luxus verdâtre qui menaçait à chaque tremblement de la tenir informée du stade d'évolution de son processus de digestion. Luxus finit par ricaner :

- Tu peux admirer ma galanterie…

- Et comment, s'il te plait ?, taquina Scath.

- Eh bien… J'ai la décence de ne pas te vomir sur les pieds, par exemple ? Et je t'ai laissé le wagon pour toi seule… !

La fée resta à côté de lui, ignorant ses jambes agacées de rester tendues, en riant. Luxus, lui, ne souriait que dans une grimace étrange, qui renforçait l'hilarité de Scath. Quand il découvrit qu'elle riait de lui, il marmonna, essayant de la frapper vainement en agitant piteusement la main mais Scath n'eut qu'à lui saisir le poignet, tout en riant aux éclats. Le train entra en gare, dans un sifflement et, quand il fut parfaitement immobile, Luxus bondit sur ses pieds. Ses joues olivâtres avaient disparu et il semblait de nouveau en pleine forme. Scath fronça les sourcils en le voyant immédiatement aller mieux et lui passer devant pour aller chercher les affaires. Elle balaya son étonnement d'un geste de la tête et partit à sa suite, le découvrant avec les deux sacs de voyage. Il lui lança le sien et elle le reçut avec force dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Elle marmonna quelques vagues menaces de représailles alors qu'ils descendaient. Luxus, en faisant craquer sa nuque, demanda :

- Alors… On fait quoi, Scatty ?

Il s'agissait d'un surnom de son cru et il était le seul à l'utiliser. Scath, habituée aux drôles de surnoms découlant de son prénom trop étrange, ne disait plus rien mais, en réalité, elle devait admettre qu'elle préférait ça à Scathine.

- Eh bien, je… Attends, tu as accepté de me suivre sans connaitre le but de la mission ?, se stupéfia Scath

- Eh ben… Ouais !, s'écria le blondinet en riant devant son air consterné.

Scath le regarda, stupéfaite, avant de secouer la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas Mage de Fairy Tail pour rien. Elle expliqua :

- Oh… Eh bien… Rien de bien passionnant, en fait.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Faire une intervention dans une classe turbulente. C'est un de leur professeur qui serait… Comment dire… Soumis à ses élèves et il faut faire régner l'ordre dans la salle…

Luxus fronça les sourcils et observa Scath, alors qu'ils sortaient de la gare. Elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard, attendant un quelconque commentaire. Luxus, tout comme Lyra, grandissait à vue d'œil alors que Scath semblait être à rester petite pour toute sa vie. Luxus commenta donc, comme s'y attendait la fée :

- Aider un prof ? Tss… Je pensais que ce serait quelque chose du type… Je ne sais pas… Fracasser du Mage ?

- Eh bien non… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il n'y avait que des missions de ce genre sur le tableau.

- C'est sans doute parce que c'est la fin d'année, l'informa Luxus. A croire que les gens rentrent dans une étrange léthargie…

Scath hocha la tête. Luxus n'avait sans doute pas tort. Bientôt, selon les dires de ses amis, la neige allait tomber. Scath était impatiente d'observer ce phénomène. Cana lui avait promis l'accompagner observer les premières neiges aux bords du lac, pour boire du chocolat chaud. Luxus demanda :

- A combien s'élève la récompense ?

- Oh… 1500 joyaux par personne, dit Scath.

Le garçon eut une petite moue alors que Scath, à ses côtés, frottait sa lèvre inférieure en observant les bâtiments, guettant l'école où ils devaient se rendre. Elle le remarqua et, machinalement, sans y prêter attention, elle saisit la main de Luxus pour l'arrêter. Il leva la tête pour observer l'enseigne qui luisait de magie.

- Drôle de bâtiment…

Des bâtiments encadraient une cour carrée et, au centre de celle-ci, une tour s'élevait, dominant les alentours. Celle-ci était toute tordue et menaçait de tomber à chaque coup de vent. Scath hocha la tête avant de décider :

- Allons-y. Le proviseur nous attend !

Alors qu'elle allait faire le premier pas, Luxus se racla la gorge, mimant une certaine gêne et leva la main.

- Tu ne comptes pas me relâcher ?

Scath, étonnée, se demanda de quoi parlait le garçon avant de voir, stupéfaite, que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Elle tressaillit et retira précipitamment sa main. Luxus eut un éclat de rire en la voyant s'empourprer et elle bafouilla :

- Bref… Ne perdons pas de temps…

- Haha !

Il la suivit, visiblement décontracté. C'était la première fois que Scath effectuait une mission avec Luxus. Elle se demandait comment il agirait, comme la mission se déroulerait. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour, ils découvrirent des élèves qui chahutaient. L'un d'entre eux bouscula Luxus qui gronda, l'effrayant et le faisant détaler. Un surveillant les remarqua, immobiles avec leur sac sur l'épaule, et les accosta :

- Vous… Vous êtes les Mages de Fairy Tail ?

- C'est nous, affirma Scath.

- Je… Je peux voir votre marque ? J'ai peur que des charlatans ne viennent semer le trouble dans l'école…

Scath et Luxus froncèrent les sourcils. Des charlatans ? Dans une école pour enfant ? C'était… Particulier comme peur. Le Dragon Slayer resta circonspect avant de défaire sa veste, imité par la jeune fille à côté de lui qui zippa son sweat. Elle fit glisser sa manche sur épaule, dévoilant son symbole prune, alors que Luxus levait son t-shirt, dévoilant la marque noire, à sur le côté gauche de son torse, sur l'abdomen. Du coin de l'œil, Scath vit qu'il s'était musclé et que ses abdominaux saillaient désormais sous sa peau. Scath se souvenait du garçon chétif partit avec le Mage Climatique et, désormais, elle avait sous les yeux une personne infiniment plus forte. Le mentor du Luxus l'avait entrainé physiquement et magiquement. Le surveillant se détendit alors que Scath refermait sa veste et que Luxus laissait retomber le tissu sur son ventre.

- Ouf… On ne sait plus, avec les temps qui courent… Venez, allons voir le professeur que vous devrez seconder.

- Euh… Excusez-moi, demanda Scath, surprise, mais nous n'allons pas voir le principal ?

- Oh… Non… J'irai le prévenir de votre arrivée, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Venez…

- Il se trouve dans la grande tour ?, questionna Luxus, observant du coin de l'œil ledit édifice.

- Ca ? Oh ! Ciel non ! C'est une tour qui menace de s'effondrer ! Une tour rare… Une merveille de Fiore… Elle a un millénaire, presque…

Scath et Luxus haussèrent les épaules et partirent sur les traces du surveillant, qui sursautait à chaque bruit brusque. Cela fit sourire Scath. Luxus remarqua son sourire et lui donna un léger coup de coude, lui faisant remarquer un groupe de jeunes qui étaient occupés à en martyriser un autre. Le surveillant n'avait encore rien remarqué. Scath fronça les sourcils en les voyants. Personne n'intervenait ? Elle allait prendre la parole quand Luxus lui fit de garder le silence et tendit les doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pistolet. Il murmura un « pan » que seule Scath entendit et elle vit des éclairs tournicoter autour des doigts de Luxus avant de filer, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une balle de revolver, pour frapper le dos du chef de la bande de vauriens. Ce-dernier poussa un hurlement et tournoya sur lui-même, apparemment effrayé. La fée pouffa discrètement alors que Luxus soufflait sur ses doigts, comme sur un revolver fumant, visiblement ravi de son petit effet. Ils disparurent dans un des bâtiments et marchèrent jusqu'une salle épurée, contenant juste des pupitres pour les élèves et le professeur. Scath en resta sans voix. Ça lui donnait la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans l'infirmerie de la guilde. Luxus, les sourcils froncés, semblait raisonner de la même manière. Le surveillant annonça :

- Le… Le professeur Yukari ne va pas tarder… Attendez-le ici… Je vous en prie…

Ils hochèrent la tête alors que le surveillant sortait, visiblement soulagé. En effet, Yukari ne tarda à arriver. Et il laissa les deux enfants sans voix. Si le surveillant était quelqu'un de craintif, le professeur était quelqu'un d'encore pire. Il tremblait comme une feuille, bafouillait et, quand Luxus allait lui serrer la main, il manqua de défaillir. Il fut un peu plus détendu en saluant Scath, ce qui fit qu'elle fut toute désignée pour s'occuper de la partie dialogue avec le professeur Yukari. Il lui expliqua, la voix chevrotante, qu'il voulait juste que les Mages fassent régner l'ordre pour une seule journée, celle où venait un instructeur. Scath reprocha que c'était tricher devant ledit instructeur et le professeur fondit en larmes, laissant les enfants démunis. Ils s'excusèrent, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, et le professeur essuya ses larmes. Il leur montra deux sièges où ils pourraient s'assoir. Le prof comptait les faire passer pour des élèves de sa classe, afin que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Il les supplia de ne pas utiliser de magie pour être offensif et voulait juste dissuader les élèves d'être dispersés. En attendant que les cours commencent, les Mages obtinrent le droit de sortir dans l'école. Ils laissèrent leur affaire dans la classe et donnèrent leur nom à Yukari. Une fois hors de la salle de classe, Scath soupira :

- J'ai déjà des regrets…

- Ha ! Toi aussi ?!, s'écria Luxus en éclatant de rire.

En le voyant éclater, Scath ne se retint pas, évacuant plusieurs sentiments non-identifiés. Alors qu'ils essuyaient les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de leurs yeux, ils découvrirent un groupe de jeunes garçons, mené par celui que Luxus avait corrigé d'un coup électrique.

- Z'êtes qui, vous ? J'vous ai jamais vu ici…

- Nous ?, demanda Luxus. Eh bien…

Il adressa un regard à Scath qui prit la parole, inventant prestement une excuse :

- Nous sommes des élèves venus pour observer d'autres écoles… Nous…

- Songeons quitter la nôtre, embraya Luxus en sentant la voix de Scath s'essouffler.

Le garçon devant eux renifla. Il était, sans peine, plus grand que Scath, qui se sentit écrasée et chercha refuge en fermant ses doigts sur le t-shirt de Luxus, mais le Dragon Slayer était toujours plus grand, ce qui réconforta la fée. L'écolier possédait un nez long mais aquilin, des yeux terreux et des cheveux bruns hérissés sur le crâne. Il gonfla la poitrine :

- Mouais… Z'avez pas intérêt à faire de vague… V'venez d'où ?

- Magnolia, répondit Luxus, visiblement irrité par le mioche plus jeune que lui mais qui le prenait de haut.

- Magnolia ?, répéta le môme.

Scath hocha la tête.

- Une ville de branlos, tiens !

- Q… Quoi ?!, s'étouffa Scath, oubliant qu'un coup qu'elle était petite et plutôt efflanquée.

- J'ai connu des mecs de Magnolia. De vrais cons… Des Mages bizarres… Avec des fées tatouées sur le corps… Tafioles… Alors, vous êtes pareils.

Luxus serra les dents. Scath, elle, sentit la colère monter dans sa gorge. Des cons ? Eux ?! Ils étaient mages de Fairy Tail ! Elle allait prendre la parole, réprimant sa colère pour essayer de calmer pacifiquement la situation, quand Luxus, visiblement furieux, crépitait d'éclairs qui faisaient s'hérisser sur sa tête ses cheveux blonds. Elle se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

- Luxus… Je t'en prie !

- Vous… Vous avez insultés Fairy Tail…

- Arrête… Ils ne sont pas des Mages… Ne te bats pas contre eux !, gronda-t-elle, s'opposant à son ami pour la première fois.

Mais Luxus n'écoutait pas. Il était vain d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Elle sentit sa propre magie titiller ses paumes, excitée par celle de Luxus qui frappait les formes autour de lui. Une force étrange poussait Scath à s'opposer à son ami. Elle se sentait nauséeuse en le sentant pour la première fois, ce sentiment. Ça venait de son cœur et ça pulsait dans ses veines. Scath l'ignorait, mais il s'agissait de ce que les humains appellent la conviction. Les gamins tremblaient de peur, réalisant leur erreur. Pourtant, le brun qui les menait semblait ravi. Il eut un sourire carnassier qui remotiva ses troupes.

- Tss… Alors donc… Pas des nouveaux élèves… Mais des mages de _cette_ guilde…

Scath saisit le poignet de Luxus mais il l'écarta, même pas sèchement. Il la repoussa doucement, même. Et il la regarda, avec des yeux qui la clouèrent sur place. Il était en colère, certes, mais en la regardant, il semblait se contrôler. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Les dents serrées, il lui dit :

- Je ne laisserai personne dire du mal de ma guilde, de ma famille. Notre famille.

- Ce… Ce ne sont pas des mages !, protesta Scath, ignorant la foudre qui traversait Luxus de part en part et qui la blessait à la paume, engourdissant son bras, la brûlant.

- Peu importe.

Il la poussa, doucement, et se dirigea vers les détracteurs de Fairy Tail. Seul le brun était en avant, attendant que Luxus ne le frappe. Il souriait insolemment. Il grinça, moqueur :

- Vas-y… Frappe-moi… T'es pas censé lutter pour protéger les gens comme moi ?

Luxus gronda alors que des éclairs parcouraient ses poings serrés. Il leva le bras, enragé, prêt à frapper. Scath, perdue, restait en train de le regarder. Finalement, poussée par un quelconque instinct, elle hurla quelque chose que personne ne comprit, pas même elle, et se jeta devant Luxus, alors qu'il frappait. Il la heurta de plein fouet, dans l'épaule, juste au-dessus du sigle de Fairy Tail, la faisant chuter sur ces genoux, parcourue de soubresauts à cause de l'électricité de Luxus. En la voyant au sol et sa cible debout, en train de fanfaronner, il écarquilla les yeux et s'agenouilla :

- Scatty ! Mon dieu… Pourquoi… Je suis désolé ! Je…

- Fairy Tail aura toujours des détracteurs, Luxus, gronda-t-elle, sentant de la tension électrique courir dans ses muscles. Ne t'emporte pas… S'il te plait…

- Je… Désolé, Scatty. Mais je ne resterai pas silencieux.

Il se redressa, lançant un regard meurtrier au brun.

- Tu m'as fait frapper mon amie.

- Moi ? Nan… T'es le seul responsable !

Scath se redressa, chancelante. Elle devait empêcher ça… Luxus allait vraiment se battre ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Elle sentit sa magie affluer. Elle était plus faible que lui, c'était certain, mais s'opposer à lui, elle en avait largement le pouvoir. Si les éclairs hérissaient les cheveux de Luxus, les ombres montaient sous Scath, ce qui faisait voleter ses cheveux courts. Son cœur pulsait encore l'étrange sentiment. Les deux Mages, dont les corps vibraient sous la magie, se tenaient debout, l'une regardant ses paumes ouvertes, l'autre serrant les poings. Il allait repartir à la charge quand elle s'écria, voulant l'écarter de sa cible.

- Sphère d'ombre !

Le globe, dur comme du marbre, naquit dans sa main et elle le projeta contre Luxus. Pris au dépourvu, Luxus fut frappé dans le ventre et fut envoyé valser, traversant un mur et la cour, allant s'encastrer dans la tour millénaire. Sonné, il tomba à genoux, alors que Scath claudiquait dans sa direction. Il balbutia :

- Scatty ? Que…

- Je suis désolée…, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais… Je… Je ne peux pas…

- Tu as bien fait, l'interrompit Luxus, en souriant tristement. Heureusement que tu étais là. Sinon… J'aurais regretté ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

Ils échangèrent un regard assez attristé et Scath, toujours solidaire, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le mensonge de Luxus empestait l'air. Jamais il n'aurait regretté son acte. Il se serait même vanté, heureux d'avoir défendu sa guilde. Il se redressa, épousseta la poussière sur lui et il déclara, observant le mur brisé et l'impact qui avait fragilisé l'édifice derrière lui.

- On devrait partir, rapidement… J'ai peur qu'on se fasse sévèrement punir pour tout ça…

Scath hocha la tête, sentant déjà des regards sur sa nuque. Elle retira son sweat pour le ranger dans son sac, malgré la fraicheur environnante et saisit Luxus par les bras, tout en dépliant ses ailes. Il demanda :

- Tu es en état de voler ?

- Oh… Je ne pourrais pas faire le retour en volant jusqu'à Magnolia, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais je peux nous sortir de la ville, afin d'éviter les policiers qui vont certainement nous pourchasser pour avoir endommagé un vestige millénaire…

- C'est pas faux, admit Luxus.

Elle décolla, ignorant la douleur dans ses muscles tout engourdis par la décharge électrique. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle réussit à les porter hors de Linetea. Mais, une fois hors de la ville, elle se sentit flancher et ils heurtèrent lamentablement le sol, Scath repliant de justesse ses ailes avant qu'elles ne se déchirent contre le sol. Luxus s'étira :

- Ca va ?

- Mouais… J'ai peur de la réaction de Master Makarov, avoua-t-elle.

Luxus la regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Le contraste entre sa joie et sa colère précédente sidéra Scath. Ils se relevèrent, Luxus aidant la fée à marcher pendant les premiers mètres, avant de partir à pied vers Hargeon, la ville la plus proche. Ils mirent plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre la ville. Les deux Mages gagnèrent la gare d'Hargeon en sueur et épuisés. Ce furent ravit qu'ils montèrent dans le train en direction de Magnolia. Jusqu'à ce que Luxus sorte en trombe hors du wagon, malade.

- LUXUS DREAR ! SCATHACH ALOKA !

Les enfants venaient à peine de passer la porte de la guilde quand Makarov, sous sa forme de géant, hurlait à leur encontre, visiblement furieux. Ils savaient qu'il était furieux quand il utilisait leurs nom et prénom. La fée se sentit se liquéfier alors que Luxus, lui, essayait de siffloter innocemment, ce qui ne servit qu'à attiser la colère de son grand-père.

- Le maire de Linetea vient de m'appeler ! Vous vous êtes battus dans l'école ! Vous avez détruit la tour millénaire !

Les garnements échangèrent un regard. Détruit ? Elle s'était effondrée ? Après leur départ, sans doute. Makarov continuait, furieux, postillonnant :

- VOUS ETES DES IDIOTS ! Le conseil m'a convoqué ! Je vais me faire décapiter ! C'EST VOTRE FAUTE !

Scath baissa les yeux, mordilla sa lèvre, tritura ses doigts et finit par regarder Makarov à travers ses cils épais. Elle bredouilla, avec une innocence qui l'était justement trop pour être honnête :

- Nous sommes désolés, Master Makarov… Cela ne se reproduira plus… Désolés…

Elle essayait une technique qu'elle avait apprise de Cana. Il suffisait de mimer le visage d'un pauvre enfant rongé par les regrets pour éviter les sermons. En voyant Makarov dégonfler comme un ballon, Scath réalisa alors toute l'efficacité de cette stratégie machiavélique. Avec une très légère pointe de culpabilité, que Makarov n'aurait jamais dû éprouver, qu'il les révoqua en baragouinant et en se lamentant. Les enfants s'écartèrent, un sourire amusé sur le visage, avant de claquer discrètement leur paume l'une contre l'autre, victorieux.

**_Eh voilà le premier OS de ce mini arc que j'appellerai_********_modestement "Youhou le temps s'écoule !" ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux... Je vais essayer de vite faire passer cette étape, pourtant nécessaire afin de faire une transition plutôt posée... Bref, merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review - positive comme négative ! Je vous retrouve Samedi pour un nouvel OS ! A bientôt ! ^^_**


	11. Chapitre IX : Transition OS 2

**_Hey ! Pas de blablas aujourd'hui car... Eh bien, il n'y a rien à dire, en fait... ^^ C'est donc après cette note d'auteur une peu pourrie que je vous laisse lire ce court OS... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Os – X770 _**

Scath et Lyra étaient assises sur le lit de cette-dernière, froissant les draps beiges sous elles. Elles tenaient chacune entre leurs mains une feuille de papier et un stylo, mordillant le plastique qui constituait les marqueurs. Leurs sourcils étaient froncés, signe qu'elles réfléchissaient intensément. Les orteils nus de Lyra s'agitaient alors qu'elle pensait à quelque chose, alors que Scath gardait les yeux dans le vague, observant le bord effilé de sa feuille de papier. Cana, assise dans un coin de la chambre de Lyra, fouinait dans son coffre à jouet. Finalement, elles s'écrièrent d'une même voix, en griffonnant une dernière chose, faisant sursauter la gamine :

- Terminé !

Etonnées par leur voix entrelacée, elles se lancèrent un regard surpris, avant de pouffer, amusées. Scath tendit la main, invitant Lyra à commencer à énoncer sa liste :

- Va… !

- Alors… Hum hum…

Elle se racla la gorge d'un air pompeux avant d'annoncer d'une voix puissante :

- Prénom féminin en V… Valériane !

- C'n'est pas une plante, ça ?, demanda Scath, étonnée.

- C'est un prénom aussi ! Il y a bien des gens qui s'appellent Marguerite ! Enfin… C'est surtout des vaches mais… Rah ! Bon ! T'as trouvé quoi ?

- Oh… Valentine !

- Bien…

Elles s'inscrivirent chacun deux points dans leur compteur, s'adressant un regard de défi, débordant de compétition. Lyra avait plus de point que Scath, actuellement, mais la fée avait bien juré de regagner des points. Lyra continua :

- Prénom masculin en V… Vincent !

- Valentin.

- Mais tu ne t'es vraiment pas foulée, dis-moi !

Scath lui tira promptement la langue. Lyra ricana. Deux points en plus, de nouveau. La Mage de la Musique s'écria :

- Maintenant… Un animal en V ! Euh… J'ai vache.

- Je… Hum… La vipère ?

- Bien ! Tu te défends pas mal !

- Il n'y a que des mots inédits !, se réjouit Scath.

Les deux filles firent grimper encore leur score. Lyra gagnait toujours ! A croire qu'il était impossible de la vaincre !

- Un truc en rapport avec la magie… Euh…Le… Le vaudouisme ?

- Le vaudou-quoi… ? Enfin… J'ai trouvé la voyance !

- Ah ! Pas mal celui-là !

Deux points. Elles étaient assez douées toutes les deux. Cana ne jouait pas avec elles, sachant pertinemment que, au bout de quelques minutes, le jeu bon enfant devenait une compétition acharnée où, au moindre mot commun, une guerre mondiale se risquait à éclater.

- Et enfin… De la nourriture !

- J'ai faim, marmonna Cana, en se tenant le ventre et en se couchant, pour agiter les pieds en l'air.

- Dans deux minutes, répéta Scath pour la énième fois. Tu as trouvé quoi ?

- Volaille !

- Veau !

- VODKA !, hurla Cana.

Ses ainées sursautèrent, surprises, et pivotèrent vers la petite, pas peu fière d'avoir obtenue de l'attention.

- De la quoi, Cana ?

- De la vodka !, répéta la gamine, vantarde.

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est ?, s'étonna Scath.

- Je ne suis plus une petite !, répliqua l'autre.

Lyra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éberluée, avant d'éclater de rire, imitée par la fée des Ombres, sidérées par l'absurde de la situation. Oh, bien sur, si elles avaient su que Cana deviendrait si fana de la bouteille, elles ne rigoleraient pas autant. Cana ricana. Le fou-rire se propagea dans la salle, comme un rhume plutôt agréable, qui ne tarda pas à faire jaillir des larmes de rire, limpides ou argentées. Une larme opaque de Scath coula contre l'arête de son nez, avant de se perdre entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Finalement, en essuyant ses joues mouillées, Lyra hoqueta :

- Bon… Tu ne voulais pas aller manger, Cana ?

- Siiiiiiii !

Sa voix finit par s'éteindre, alors que Lyra, avec une force impressionnante, la jetait sur son épaule comme un vieux sac. Sur ses talons, Scath sortit de la chambre. Lyra avait encore grandit, si bien que, désormais, elle faisait la taille de Luxus, alors que Scath trainait sa petite taille avec elle, étant écrasée par ses deux meilleurs amis. Soudain, ébahie, elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés. Cana s'était échappée de l'emprise de son ainée rousse et venait de se précipiter sur Scath, tirant sur son pull-over pour la faire avancer. Et elle découvrit ce que Scath contemplait. La neige. La première de l'année. Cana s'étrangla :

- La neige ! Viens !

Elle saisit la main de Scath et elles jaillirent hors de la maison de Lyra, qui avait disparu dans sa cuisine. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent sous les flocons. Fascinée, Scath tendit sa main. Malgré la froideur de sa peau, les flocons fondirent presque instantanément. Cana, les yeux pleins d'étoile, ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de faire se poser de la neige sur sa langue. Ignorant le froid ambiant, et le rideau de buée argenté devant sa bouche, la fée des ombres se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, les mains ouvertes, tout comme les bras, laissant ses cheveux fouetter ses joues. Elle contemplait le ciel, laissant des flocons toucher ses joues, s'accrocher à ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Cana, étonnée, observa la fée devant elle. Elle qui découvrait la neige. Ses canines blanches luisaient, entre ses lèvres souriantes et rougies par le froid. Ses yeux sombres contemplaient les nuages. Elle éclata d'un rire, de son rire carillon, le rire clochette, comme disait Lyra, pour la taquiner. Lyra apparut à la porte, avec sa mère, son portrait craché. Celle-ci sembla quelque peu inquiète et échangea quelques signes à Lyra. Les parents de la musicienne étaient sourds et muets, ce qui faisait que Lyra traduisait constamment en langue des signes. Lyra s'écria :

- Scath ! Cana ! Vous allez attraper froid ! Hey, Cana ! J'ai du chocolat chaud et des pains au chocolat !

- OUAIS !

La gamine se précipita à l'intérieur, saluant au passage la mère de Lyra, avant de jeter dans la cuisine. A regret, Scath quitta les flocons et leur froideur, pour regagner la maison. Elle salua respectueusement Mme Davis avant de suivre Lyra et Cana, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

**Eh voilà... Bon, eh bien, je ne vous cache pas que je n'aime pas cette partie "ellipse" mais je préfère faire ça pour faire une transition plus douce... J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas (trop) ennuyé et que vous n'allez pas laisser tomber ma fiction à cause de ce petit passage à vide... Il en reste 4 (avec peut-être un petit drabbles que je vais essayer de caler sans trop déranger). **

**A mercredi ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :)**


	12. Chapitre IX : Transition OS 3

**_OS - X770 Noël_**

Dans le Royaume de Fiore, la guilde de Fairy Tail ne tenait plus en place. Plus personne ne partait en mission, les batailles de boules de neige et autre constructions d'igloos ou de bonhommes de neige s'étaient multipliés et, bien sûr, Noël approchait à grands pas. Pour éviter à Scath d'être perdue, comme lors d'Halloween, ses amis s'y prirent en avance pour l'informer du but de la fête. Au final, la fée avait envoyé valser l'origine de la fête et n'avait retenu qu'une chose : il fallait offrir des cadeaux et en recevoir.

La fée des Ombres, assise sur un banc, observait les Mages décorer la guilde, la sollicitant de temps à autre son aide pour accrocher des décorations en hauteur. Wakaba, une cigarette au bec, s'écria :

- J'ai une idée géniale !

Il était perché sur une échelle et, en criant, il avait perdu l'équilibre, si bien qu'il venait de s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Scath grimaça, alors que Cana explosait de rire, une tasse de chocolat sur les genoux. Makarov, intrigué, demanda :

- Quelle est ton idée ?

- Eh bien…, il se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Au lieu d'offrir des cadeaux comme d'habitude, on pourrait piocher le nom d'un d'entre nous au hasard et offrir un présent à cette personne-là !

- Hey !, cria Macao. C'était mon idée !

- Mais oui, bien sûr, railla le fumeur invétéré.

Alors qu'un conflit ouvert allait éclater, entrainant à coup sûr la destruction du dur labeur de la décoration de la guilde, Makarov décida de calmer le jeu immédiatement :

- C'est une bonne idée… Scathine, Cana ! Vous qui ne faites rien, vous allez écrire le nom des Mages sur des petits papiers et les mettre dans un saladier !

- Bien sûr, Master Makarov, acquiesça poliment Scath.

- OUAIS !, cria Cana.

Les deux filles se mirent au travail, découpant consciencieusement du papier blanc, griffonnant des noms sur celui-ci. Cana découpaient et, ensuite, pliaient les papiers en deux pour les mettre dans un saladier et plongeait sa menotte pour brasser ceux-ci. Finalement, une fois la besogne terminée, Cana hurla aux Mages qu'elles avaient finis.

Lyra, en équilibre sur les épaules de Luxus qui pliait légèrement sous son poids, manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Luxus tituba et Lyra se rattrapa à un mur de la guilde. Le Dragon Slayer gronda :

- Pfff… T'as pris du poids, toi !

- Bah, dis que je suis grosse, vas-y ! J'te dirais rien !

Luxus siffla et Scath, qui avait laissé le saladier aux soins de Cana, s'approcha. Elle proposa :

- Tu veux que je fasse ça à ta place ? Je peux…

- Ouais ! J'veux bien !, s'écria Luxus. Descends de là, toi !

Il désarçonna Lyra qui manqua de tomber en criant. Furieuse, elle s'écarta, rejoignant Cana. Le Dragon Slayer et la fée restèrent là, étonnés.

- Tu penses qu'elle l'a vraiment mal prit ?

- Eh bien… C'est une fille, expliqua gentiment Scath. Et tu sais bien qu'on ne fait jamais de blague à une fille sur son poids.

- Pff… Quelle susceptibilité !

Luxus s'agenouilla et Scath bredouilla :

- Oh… Euh… Je peux voler, tu sais.

- Pas la peine, ce n'est pas haut. Depuis mes épaules, même toi tu peux accrocher ce lampion.

- Même moi ?

- Oh… Je veux dire… Comme tu es petite… Je… Désolé ?

- Mouais… Mais… Ne fais plus de blague comme ça !

- Bah… T'es très bien comme tu es. Allez, monte.

Scath rosit de plaisir, grâce au compliment de Luxus. Elle grimpa sur ses épaules et il se redressa, déséquilibrant légèrement la fée qui se rattrapa rapidement. Elle sentit les mains de Luxus sur ses chevilles et ses cheveux contre son ventre. La sensation était particulière. Le doppelgänger de Scath jaillit hors du sol et, poliment, tendit le lampion à sa propriétaire. Celle-ci sourit gentiment à son ombre, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas consciente, et accrocha la lanterne en papier. Luxus l'entraina vers un autre endroit où accrocher les luminaires et le doppelgänger, docile, les suivait avec les lampions. Une fois leur travail finit, Luxus posa délicatement Scath au sol.

- Je n'étais pas trop lourde ?, charria-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non ! Aussi légère qu'une plume !, assura Luxus.

Il passa le bras sur son épaule, l'attirant contre lui, sans raison particulière, ce qui surprit Scath. Elle piqua un fard, essayant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux, tandis qu'il l'entrainait vers le saladier, où déjà certains Mages piochaient. Quelqu'un l'avait fait pour Gildarts, craignant qu'il ne détruise le bol en cristal. Makarov invita son petit-fils et la fée à s'approcher :

- Venez, vous deux ! Les autres ont déjà pioché !

Scath et Luxus piochèrent en même temps les deux derniers noms. Ils regardèrent leur papier, intrigué. Si Luxus éclata de rire, Scath pâlit. Iwan Drear. Elle avait pioché Iwan Drear. Quel malaise ! Elle bredouilla quelque chose pour elle-même et s'écarta, sortant de la guilde, anxieuse. Iwan Drear, vraiment ?

Le soir de Noël, tous les Mages de Fairy Tail étaient présents, siégeant à une grande table. Les parents de Lyra étaient là, eux aussi, mais comme dans une bulle, que Lyra perçait en traduisant à tout allure. Avec le raffut ambiant, elle semblait en difficulté. Scath, exsangue, assise entre Cana et Makarov, observait son paquet cadeau soigneusement emballé. Il n'était pas grand, ni trop petit. D'une taille convenable, donc. Iwan était assis à l'autre bout de la table. Le repas avait été rapidement englouti par la guilde. Les parents de Lyra, bien que sourds, étaient impressionnés par le bazar qu'offrait la guilde. Makarov frappa son verre en cristal avec sa fourchette, soigneusement nettoyée :

- Bien… Mages de Fairy Tail et… Autres citoyens lambda, ajouta-t-il prestement alors que les mains de Lyra s'agitaient, il est l'heure d'ouvrir ses présents !

Une énorme clameur éclata, faisant vibrer les murs de la guilde. Les cadeaux multicolores étaient échangés, rapidement, dans une joie qui rassura Scath. Penaude, elle tendit son paquet à Iwan, qui leva un sourcil, dubitatif. Du coin de l'œil, Scath vit Luxus offrir à Wakaba un cendrier rutilant en riant avec force et Cana un bouquet de fleurs gelées et terreuses à Makarov. Iwan retira, presque avec dégoût, l'emballage et observa le présent. Il s'agissait d'une statue en cristal des ombres, créé de la main de Scath elle-même. Il représentait une hydre sifflante, étincelante. Les personnes qui virent le présent sifflèrent d'admiration. Iwan lâcha, à demi-mot.

- Eh bien… Merci… Peut-être.

- De… De rien…, bredouilla Scath avant de s'écarter du père de Luxus.

Elle vit Macao se pencher sur elle, avec un sourire amusé, et lui offrit, mort de rire, du café soluble. Scath resta un peu indécise avant de rire, elle aussi. Il faisait chaud dans la guilde, si bien, que dans la soirée, elle décida de se rapprocher d'une fenêtre pour se rafraîchir. Elle découvrit Iwan, quittant la guilde, laissant derrière lui, brisée au sol, la statue offerte par Scath. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Enfin… A quoi s'attendait-elle ?! Elle soupira, doucement, avant de découvrir Luxus, devant elle.

- Ca va ?

- Oh… Ben oui ! Et toi ?

- Hum, hum… Tu… Tu veux venir danser… A… Avec moi ?

Il avait rougit et Scath écarquilla les yeux. Vraiment ? Il était sérieux ? Enfin… Cela lui faisait oublier que son cadeau avait été détruit. Elle hocha la tête et, pour une fois, ne rougit pas :

- Oh… Bien sûr… Oui !

Il sembla se détendre et, avec une rapidité impressionnante, il posa un baiser, sur la commissure de ses lèvres, bien qu'il empiète sur ses lèvres malgré tout. Cette fois-ci, Scath rougit brutalement. Elle bondit sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne l'entraine danser, et qu'elle ne cache ses joues cramoisies contre sa gorge, gênée mais, en même, le cœur léger. Peut-être que c'était ça, le sentiment étrange qu'elle avait déjà « vu » dans des livres… Ce truc étrange que faisait se pâmer Lyra et ricaner Cana. L'amour, se rappela brutalement Scath.

(...)

Lyra, sa guitare entre les mains, fit une fausse note. Elle avait vu le baiser furtif de Luxus, sur les lèvres de Scath. Une étrange jalousie lui envahi le cœur. Elle resta figée, un sentiment affreux dans la gorge. Etait-elle jalouse ? Oui… Mais pas du fait que Luxus et Scath aient une attraction l'un pour l'autre. Au contraire, elle était ravie pour ses meilleurs amis, quand bien même elle s'inquiétait pour Scath la tonne de sentiments inconnus sur ses frêles épaules. Mais elle se rappelait de son amour qu'elle avait laissé dans l'Est… Une personne fantastique, adorable, gentille et belle à croquer. Et les voir si heureux, lui rappelait que son premier amour était resté en Seven. Elle ravala un sanglot, avant de se pencher sur sa guitare Celle qu'elle lui avait offert.


End file.
